Confusion and Obsession
by jcschaefer
Summary: Blaise Zabini learns he has a sister. Could she be the one for Playboy Draco? What does Hermione Granger have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money. _

_This is my very first story. I don't know if I will continue. Depends on what people think. Please don't be to cruel._

_Confusion and obsession_

_Chapter 1_

"_Earth to Blaise?" Draco waved a hand in front of his friend's face. _

"_What?" Blaise shook his head as if to clear his troubles._

"_What is your problem? You have been distracted the last few days." _

_Blaise looked at his closest friend Draco Malfoy. Brothers really. The told each other every thing. When Blaise decided to join the Order, he told Draco knowing that if Draco reported him it would mean his death. To Blaise's surprise Draco told him that he would join as well. _

_Don't get the Pureblood Princes wrong they still believed that muggles were useless creatures and mudbloods a crime against nature however, the person at the forefront of their cause should not be a dirty halfblood. They knew that the only way to be rid of the so-called Dark Lord was through the Order. Luckily, both the Zabinis and Malfoys agreed. They all held their tongues (and noses) and joined the Order. _

_The Order, realizing what valuable information the families could give, took their oaths with the understanding that nobody had changed. They did their best to keep confrontation at a minimum by not mixing them with the Golden Trio. The Great Battle was two months ago and finally thing were becoming more normal for the families. They each went back to their manors and tried to forget they ever associated with the filth that was the Order. Now that Tom Riddle was gone the Pureblood race could ascend to the prominent position it deserved. _

_That however, was not what Blaise Zabini was thinking about. After letting out a long-suffering sigh, he confided in Draco his 'problem'. "My parents want me to go away with them for a while."_

"_So? They just miss their ittel baby boy." Draco laughed and hit Blaise in the arm. They were sitting in Malfoy Manor's library each drinking a glass of firewhiskey. _

"_Draco?" They both turned their heads as a feminine voice called out from the doors. _

"_Pansy, I thought I told you I was busy tonight?" Draco didn't even try to keep the sneer from his voice._

"_Well, I knew you were with Blaise and I thought I could keep you company after." Draco looked at Pansy. She really was annoying. The only thing going for Pansy was that she was a pureblood and she was easy._

"_Go away, Pansy"_

_Draco turned back to Blaise and missed the hurt look on her face. "Well, alright I think I will just go talk to your mum."_

_Draco just nodded not giving her any more attention as she flounced out of the room._

"_Drake, what's going on with you and Pansy? I thought you were on the verge on announcing a betrothal?"_

_Draco let out a deep breath as he threw himself against the cushions of the velvet settee. He ran his fingers in his hair as he said "That's what every one wants. She is every thing I __should_want. Sexy, rich, influential family, and of course pureblood. I just can't see myself raising a family with her. The sex is great. She can actually keep up. I don't know what's wrong with me." He gulped the rest of his drink, as Blaise looked on concerned.

"Is there some one else? One of the Greengrass girls or Theo's sister?" He really could not think of any one else who would fit the requirements of the next Lady Malfoy.

"No, that's not it. Theo's sister makes Hagrid look feminine and the Greengrasses are too …what's the word? Yeah, prudish. You would have to _Stupify_them just to get their knickers off. Pansy on the other hand knows what to do with a cock. Unfortunately, every pureblood guy out there knows this from experience. I just wonder. Could I could there actually be a pureblood woman out there that has not been with every one of my mates but does not feint at the thought of a cock in her pussy?"

Blaise considered what Draco said as Draco closed his eyes for a second before opening them and saying "Enough. We were talking about you. What's the big deal? Why do you seem so concerned?"

"They said that they needed to speak to me that it would change our family forever."

"Maybe they want you to get married! That's it they want a double announcement."

This time it was the dark haired Italian that tossed back the firewhiskey. "No I don't think so. Mother was too serious, too sad. They would have no trouble ordering me to ask for a 'nice pureblood' girl's hand. This was different."

As Blaise got up to wonder to the window, Draco looked at the back of his best mate not realizing that his along with Blaise's life was about to change forever.

****************************************************************

"Do you think that going away is the best way to tell him?" Avani Zabini looked at her husband Celso with concern.

"_Si_, it is the best way. There are too many memories here."

"He will hate us for keeping this from him."

"Yes, that is most likely that way of it_. Pero_, we must try. We must try for _her _and for Blaise. There is a part of him missing whether he know it of not."

"And a part of ourselves also, no?"

"_Si_, soon, _cara_ we will be together soon."

****************************************************************

After arriving at the estate, Blaise had a quiet lunch with his parents. From the corner of his eye, he caught the glances between his parents. "I would really appreciate it if you would both just tell me this news you have for me."

At his words, his parents both sighed and got up from the dinner table. "_Figlio_, lets go to the study. It is time…that you knew." With those cryptic words, the elder Lord Zabini led his family through the house to the study.

"Before I start I want you to know that your mother and I didn't tell you sooner because ….well, it was just too painful." Celso Zabini walked to his wife and knelt next to her as she sat near the fireplace. Talking her hand in his he continued, "When your mother announced that we were to welcome an heir I was over the moon. Pureblood births were becoming rare and to be honest we were concerned. There were whispers that the Pureblood line was slowly ending. The Malfoys had just announced that Narcissa was _incinta _and the women were thrilled to be going through this together." Blaise was not sure were this was going. His mother looked so very sad and father looked just as emotional. As his father continued, he moved father away toward the window. As if he instinctively knew that, what his father was going to say was going to drive a wedge between them._ "_Just before you were born, the Malfoys came to the Manor. Draco had just been born two months before and Avani whished to have them here."

"_Padre,_what-" Blaise tried to ask him what he was leading to but Celso held up his hand to interrupt him.

"Please, let me finish. They night you were born we sent for the healer. Narcissa was with you mother. I remember walking in circles around the study. Lucius was there to calm me down." and this point Blaise knew he didn't want to hear more. He knew this was big. It was life changing. He wanted to get away, far away.

"Are you trying to tell me I am not your son?" The words came out choked. He could not imagine _NOT _being the pureblood son of Celso and Avani Zabini.

"NO, no my son you are the child of our bodies as well as our hearts. No what I am trying to tell you….badly I must say ….is that seven minutes after you were born your twin sister came into this world."

****************************************************************

Blaise stared at the fire in his bedroom. Watching the flames as the last few hours went through his mind. He had a sister. A sister that at two months old had been snatched from their joint nursery. He couldn't believe it. He let out a groan of frustration. His father went on to tell him about that night. The night Silver was taken. Silver Avani Zabini. Celso told Blaise how he had woken to Avani's screams coming from the nursery. How he rushed to his wife sobbing on the floor with a screaming Blaise in her arms. The note they found. The parchment claiming that they didn't deserve a pureblood daughter. That she would be better off without them. So she would not be used as an instrument to be sold off to ensure the pureblood line survived. His parents searched for months and months. The Malfoys doing every thing in their power to find their goddaughter. They even went to Dumbledore for help. However, nothing ever came up. Not so much as a whisper of the Zabini's precious daughter's whereabouts. Months turned into years and the Zabinis realized that their son suffered. Not only had Blaise lost his sister but also his parents. They were never the same. Always rushing from one idea to the next. Celso realized that in the quest to find their daughter they neglected their son. Together they decided that Blaise needed to come first now. They put all their love and devotion into Blaise. Not wanting Blaise to grow up with the knowledge of Silver, they asked everyone to keep their secret. The Malfoys having seen the pain their friends were going through agreed. Blaise was to never know that he had a part of him missing.

Until last week when that all changed and elder Zabinis were given the second biggest shock of their lives.

Blaise got up from his position near the fire and walked to his desk. As he got closer, he could see the parchment but not the words. Oh, but he knew. He knew what it read. Blaise could see in his minds eye even before he picked up the paper.

_I know where your daughter is. Know for now, that she is safe. I am sure you want to keep her that way. I will be in touch. _

Blaise could feel his parent's frustration radiating off the parchment. They received it the day after Silver and Blaise's seventeenth birthday. Celso being the Slytherin that he was knew it was real. That someone knew were Silver was and would hurt her if they needed to. Avani was beside herself. Blaise feared for her health. Who ever did this, kept Silver away and put his parents through this torment would pay and pay dearly.

****************************************************************

If anyone caught sight of the four powerful wizards sitting around the library, they would gasp with freight. Celso and Lucius giving off the aura of powerful older wizards. Men not to be trifled with. Blaise and Draco with their smoldering sexuality and power. The Malfoys had joined them the next day at the request of their friends.

Celso had just finished the retelling the story leaving the Malfoys in utter bafflement. "May I look at the note?" Lucius asked Celso quietly from their corner of the room. As the adults discussed the massive and the implications the younger men where having another discussion.

"Blaise, how are you holding up?" Draco looked at best mate. The look in his eyes when his father has speaking was one Draco had never seen before.

"She is out there Draco. What if she has been hurt? I can't protect her. I have only known about her for a day and I feel her. I can feel her calling out to me. She needs me. Where ever she is she needs me." Blaise hung his head and placed it on his hands. If you asked anyone, other then a select few, they would say that Blaise Zabini was a cold-hearted arse hole who cared for nothing and no one. Draco knew different. He loved his family fiercely and that included the Malfoys. Having knowledge that his sister was out there had to be unbearable to him.

"We will find her, you know that we wont stop looking till Silver is home."

Draco somehow felt that bringing Silver home was some thing he had to do. As if, there was a compulsion a need deep inside him. He thought of the people in his life that he would go to the ends of Earth for. His parents? Absolutely. Celso and Avani? No question. Blaise ? With out a doubt. Pansy? Ha, he wouldn't cross the street for her The thought of this girl out there without her family, his best friend's sister, caused his breath to hitch. He would help bring her home, he had too.

****************************************************************

The room was quiet as the six occupants ate their supper. Narcissa had spent the afternoon with Avani going over the situation.

"Master Celso, this come for you." the voice of the house elf broke the silence.

Celso opened the letter and his handsome face paled. "Bloody bastard!"

"_Caro_, what is it? Oh, Merlin, it's from _him." _Narcissa rushed to her side as Avani looked ready to faint.

"_Padre_?" Blaise got up and walked over his father to read over his shoulder.

She was raised as a mudblood. Ironic would you not say? She was ridiculed by her brother and his mates her entire time at Hogwarts. A pureblood being laughed at for her dirty blood! If only they knew. She now hates you and yours. Do you think you can change her mind? Or will a branch of the Zabini tree have halfbloods? Maybe I should just be quiet. She could end up at the bad side of Blaise or Draco's wand.

But just so you know I am not playing you, at the end of this parchment is a drop of blood. Hers. Have it checked. I will be in touch.

P.S. how hard is it to cast a Glamour that lasts Seventeen years?

"He's dead. I will _Avada Kedavra him myself." Blaise shook with a rage he had never felt before._

_Lucius always the calm one in a crisis raced to the potions lad to put together the required potion to test the blood. The others knowing where he was going followed. Avani could be head crying softly. _

"_We know that she went to Hogwarts. The boys knew her. She was known as a mudblood. She was under a glamour." Lucius was gathering the necessary items as Celso went over the parchment._

"_She could be any one of the mudbloods Dumbledore let into the school." Narcissa exclaimed as she gently rocked Avani._

"_No, she couldn't be just any one. She would have to have been the same year as the boys. And remember she is a very powerful witch. She would have stood out." Celso claimed as he went to the cauldron to help Lucius._

_Draco and Blaise pounded their heads trying to picture the mudblood girls in their year. Truthfully, they never really paid attention to them unless it was to remind them of their disgusting blood._

"_Put the parchment flat on the table." ordered Lucius as he poured a little of the potion into a small vial. Walking over to the table, he took a deep breath as he tipped a small amount onto stain of blood on the parchment. Every one watched as vapors began rising from the parchment and begin to form the faces of Celso and Avani Zabini._

_The loud wail coming from Avani was one of complete joy and at the same time heartbreak. Her thoughts the same as everyone else's. What had he done to get her blood? _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything. This is just for fun. J.K. Rowling created these characters. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews and adding story to alerts. I am thrilled. This is very AU and OCC. Just having some fun. I am not a big fan of Ron so he a baddie in this story._

_Chapter 2_

"_Miss, is there anything else?" the waiter gave the breathtaking women before him all his attention. She was what painters tried to capture on canvas. What every women aspired to. Hourglass figure with big full breasts and long honey colored hair. However, she looked so sad. Heartbroken really. It came off her in waves. When she looked up to answer him, his breath hitched. She had the most amazing eyes. A glimmering amber color that shot straight at you. _

"_No, just the check please." She went back to looking at the newspaper in her hands._

"_Of course." As the waiter walked away, he looked around the room to all the other men drooling over the goddess in the corner._

_****************************************************************_

_As Hermione sat in the corner of the café, she thought about the last few days. Her birthday was a few days ago. Seventeen a legal adult in the Wizarding world. Hermione thought back to two days before her birthday. She went to the Burrow to spend time with her 'best friends'. Best friends, sure, until some thing happened and you needed them to support you for a change. Oh, then it was too much trouble. Hermione laid her head down on the table letting out a groan before leaving funds for the bill, standing up and walking out the door. _

_She had decided to go to muggle London after her life crumpled to pieces at her feet. After what happened with her 'second family'. _

_Hermione and Ginny had been sharing the Twins old room during her visit. Ginny wasted no time telling Hermione that she no intention of sleeping in her room with Hermione when Harry was across the hall. That didn't bother her she knew Ginny would do what she wanted. So, Hermione woke up alone on her birthday. As she wondered out of the room to the one bathroom, the Burrow had someone let out a shriek. "Who in Merlin's name are you?" Hermione looked up at the voice and shook her head as she saw Ron._

"_Ha, ha Ron. Very funny. Now move so I can use the bathroom."_

_She took a step back as she saw Ron's wand in her face._

"_DAD! MUM!" Ron called as he held Hermione at wand point._

"_Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione couldn't believe it as the entire family spilled out of the rooms into the hall. Voices overlapped and the noise was deafening. _

_After Author shut everyone up Hermione was allowed to explain. From there Hermione's memories were fuzzy. She remembered her and Author figuring out that one she must be adopted and two that she must have had glamour placed on her. She remembers the potion and blood and the two faces and names that appeared in the smoke. The man with well cut black hair, the woman with hair like the new Hermione. The accusations from Ron, Ginny, and even Harry that she had known all along and that she was using them for information. The biggest joke of all. Hadn't it been her, Hermione that gathered the most, no all the information to bring down the Deatheaters? To find Voldemort? It had been her! How dare they?! Now when she finds out her whole life has been a lie they turn on her. Ron she could understand. He was still angry with her for turning him down all those months ago. Ginny had been distancing herself but Hermione still considered her a friend. Harry had hurt her the most. He was her best friend, her brother. Hermione thought that she would never forget him ordering her out of the Burrow. Pretty much a 'never darken our doorstep again'._

_Now as she walked down the street in London she tried to figure out her next move. From what she could figure out from the records at the Ministry, Sliver and Blaise Zabini were born seventeen years ago. A kidnapping report had been made about two months later. Someone had snatched Silver from her home. According to the reports, no ransom had been demanded and Silver was never seen again. She remembered Blaise from school. A tall dark handsome Italian boy. All the other girls in her dorm wondered how Hermione could not think that Blaise (along with Draco Malfoy) was not Merlin's gift to witches. She gave a chuckle. Thank goodness she didn't. She would have needed therapy if she had thought he was sexy then found out he was her brother. Yuck._

_Hermione knew the most logical step would be to go to the Grangers. The thought of that caused her pain. She had not seen them since before sixth year started. Anna and Marcus granger were cold unfeeling people. They never showed any affection or tenderness to Hermione. When she packed up to stay at the Burrow a week before school started her father walked into her bedroom._

_They had a horrible fight about school, the Weasleys, Harry, and all of Hermione's choices in general. He had told her that he had sacrificed too much, had risked too much for her not to obey him. The last straw had been when he hit her twice across the face. She left in the middle of the night and had not been back since. When she graduated school and after the war she received a small 'reward' from the Ministry. That enabled her to rent a small flat; there was no way she was going back to Anna and Marcus. She had hoped that she would never see them again. If anyone knew the truth, it was the Grangers. Hermione knew that they would never reveal anything that could implicate them so she made a plan. A plan that would get the truth from them. She just needed a potion. A potion that she could buy in Diagon Alley._

_****************************************************************_

_Hermione checked the mirror before heading out. In London, she could walk around without worrying about looking like a Zabini. In the wizarding world however, she would be spotted and recognized in a heartbeat. Her cloak hid her face and her hair and she felt safe enough. _

_She made her way to a little shop near __The Leaky Cauldron _that sold potions and more importantly, the one she needed. The jingle of the door charm went off as she stepped through the door. Out of habit, she quickly looked around to see who else was in the shop. Good empty. Making her way to the counter, she cleared her throat to get the sales witch's attention.

"Good afternoon, what can I get for you?"

"_Veriteserum_, please."

****************************************************************

Hermione walked up the steps to her pa- , no the Grangers home. Talking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell. Marcus Granger yanked the door open with a snarl. "What do you want?"

Hermione remembered that with her true look he didn't know who she was.

"I…I need to speak to you and your wife. Please, it will only take a moment."

"Do you really think we will tell you anything, Hermione?"

Hermione was shocked. "How…?"

Marcus let out an evil little chuckle. "I may only be a squib but I know what Avani Zabini looks like. The glamour changed you some, just enough to throw people off."

Hermione pushed past him into the small home. "So, you did know! You knew all along. Tell me _Dad, _did you kidnap me?"

"Foolish girl. Do you think I will make this easy on you and you arrogant family?"

"Squib, huh?" Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at Marcus.

"Anna! I suggest you come into the drawing room." Hermione called as she walked forward leading him to the sofa. Anna came into the room looking furious. "How dare you! We saved you and you thank us by pointing that thing at us?"

"Shut up, Anna!" Marcus glared at his wife. His accomplice for the last seventeen years.

Hermione sat them next to each other and forced them to swallow a drop of _Veriteserum_ each.

"Now, I think you will be more helpful. Let's begin shall we? Am I really Silver Zabini?"

Hermione could see Marcus struggle before answering. "Yessss."

Hermione's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Who took me?"

"I did."

Hermione head whipped over to Anna as she asked "Why?"

"Because they were so happy. I couldn't stand it."

"What do you mean? You knew the Zabinis?"

Hermione could see Anna's eyes roll back in her head as she tried to stop herself from answering. "I am a Zabini. Celso is my cousin."

Hermione gasped in shock. "I don't believe this. How could you do this to him?"

"Our family treated me like I didn't exist. I was a female. What need did they have of me? The only good thing I could possible do is marry a pureblood and spawn more purebloods. Never asking me what I needed or wanted."

"I don't understand. Are you a squib?"

"Ha, they would have drowned me at birth if that were the case. No, I am a witch. I married Marcus because that was MY choice. They disowned me. He was a pureblood! That was all that should have mattered. But no. They wanted no part of us."

"But way did you take me? Celso was your cousin. He couldn't have been the one to disown you."

"I found out that you were born from a friend that still wrote to me. She had told me that the family was planning a betrothal between you and the Malfoy heir. Can you believe it? You were not even two months old and they were giving you away to the purest of the pure. They were doing it to humiliate me! To show what a dutiful daughter should do."

Hermione couldn't believe the things coming out of this deranged woman's mouth. She was crazy! Anna did nothing for Herm- nothing for Silver it was all for herself. For a misguided sense of revenge.

"How? How did you do it?"

"I was able to get through the wards because I carry Zabini blood. Those fools never even considered that it was me. After all, when I married Marcus I lost all my magic right?" Anna's face sneered as she glared at Hermione.

After binding them with magic, she walked around the small cottage she called home for so long. Silver, as could no longer think of herself as Hermione, the name those people down stairs gave her, walked into the master bedroom.

As Silver walked to the desk, she saw a note that looked ready to be sent.

_If you want any information on were you can find your daughter be prepared to pay up. 15 million galleons. I will be in touch. Have the money ready at a moment notice. If not you will never know the truth. _

Silver could not believe it. Well, considering all that those two monsters did she could believe it. She went downstairs with the letter. Waving it around she demanded, "You were blackmailing them? Haven't you done enough?"

"We raised you! Saved you from them and you turned your back on us you ungrateful bint! We deserved something for raising you."

"Your right Marcus. You most defiantly do."

Silver lifted her wand a sent out her _Petronius _to the aurors.

Marcus and Anna Granger would get what was coming to them and Silver would be the one to ensure it.

****************************************************************

Silver sat at the same café as yesterday. After the aurors took her statement and led off the 'Grangers' Silver left for her flat in London. She always thought things through so doing something without thinking about the consequences was not the norm. It wasn't until a few hours later that she thought about other people finding out. Her parents. Her brother. Their friends. She knew she was just not ready for this. Silver found herself missing Harry. Whishing that he could have been the friend that she thought he was. She had never felt so alone and scared in her life.

"Hermione?" She was startled when she looked up to see a shock of red hair and blue eyes.

****************************************************************

Everyone had thought that going back to England was the best thing to do. So the families gathered at Zabini Manor. They were anxiously waiting for news. The more time went by the nervous they become. The little elf that came in with a note placed on a silver tray was almost knocked down by the mad rush to get to the note. Celso sat before opening the note carefully as if it made any difference to what lay inside. His frown and the look of agitation frightened the others in the room.

"Celso?" Avani asked as she went to his side.

"There …there has been an arrest in Silver's kidnapping. Two-"

Avani's shrieks and the voices of the others in the room cut him off.

"What? When? Who? Where is Silver?" Blaise rapidly asked questions cut him off every time he opened his mouth.

"Just a moment let me read this. To The Zabini family," Celso read aloud. "A few hours ago Annalisa Zabini-Grayson and Marcus Grayson were arrested for the kidnapping of Silver Avani Zabini." As Celso said the names, he sat down on the settee with a hard thump. Anna? Never his dreams that he think that she could be responsible. However, it did make sense.

As he paused, Blaise reached out for the letter. Blaise continued where his father left off. "The case has been turned over to the Wizengamot for prosecution. We have gathered all the evidence needed and with the testimony of…" Blaise took a deep breath as he read the name. "The testimony of Miss. Silver Zabini the conviction of the offenders seems assured. Please contact the prosecuting wizard (still to be assigned as of this moment) with any concerns. Thank you and good day."

Blaise looked at the occupants of the room. "Good day? Were IS MY SISTER!" Blaise raged as he tossed the note on the desk.

"My cousin? How could I not have seen it?" Celso blamed himself for the treachery committed against his family.

"Caro, you know this is not your fault. We have found our daughter." Avani had the biggest smile on her face as she looked at her husband with all the love she had for him.

"I will floo the contacts I have at the Ministry. We will know where Silver is within the hour." Lucius walked out of the room with a determined step. Draco could hardly wait he could not imagine how his friend must be feeling.

Draco knew that Blaise was on the verge of blasting his way into the Ministry to find his sister. "Blaise? You alright?"

Blaise nodded and grinned at Draco. "I am going to see my sister. I…I feel like this has all been a dream. One minute I am an only child. The next I have a twin who I don't know if I will ever see. Now, I know I will. I will meet her in just a few hours." Blaise hung his head and walked to the fireplace. Draco could feel the emotions coming off him. Moving to stand next to him, he placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Draco, that letter …. It said she hated us..me. What if she doesn't want to see us? She entered Hogwarts as a mudblood. You know how we must have treated her. There is a huge chance that she wants nothing to do with us. I don't think I could accept that."

Draco gave his shoulder a light squeeze as he responded. "Then don't. Make understand what being a pureblood is all about. Show her that her life is about to change for the better. Don't worry, mate. We will get through to her."

"I hope so, Draco. I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, again. I checked and J.K. Rowling still owns all characters and anything associated with **__**Harry Potter**_**. Just a little warning light violence in this chapter. Also, I know that some people like Ron, I however well, don't. LOL. So, if you like him you will not be happy with this chapter. I am not to sure about it either. The story seems to getting away from me.**

**On another note, Thank you so much for the positive feed back. The review and alerts mean so much to me. I know some people are not happy with the name change. I did it for two reasons. One, the Zabinis don't know who she was, and two she feels Hermione was the name given to her by her kidnappers. Why respect them enough to keep it? Never know though, she may tell me later Silver is just not working for her anymore.**

Chapter 3

After talking to his contacts (moles, whatever) at the Ministry, Lucius went to tell Celso what he had learned. It seemed that Silver called the aurors herself. On her birthday her glamour wore off and she had gathered proof of her 'parents' crime. Now in his hand has the address that Silver provided in the report. Lucius grimaced as he thought of where his goddaughter resided. Muggle London. Well, that would need to be rectified as soon as possible. It was just unseemly that she continue to live around that filth.

"I have got it. The address." The closest he could get to a smile graced his face.

After discussing it at length, and loudly, it was decided that an invitation would be sent to Silver. She would be able to decide on the circumstances of the meeting. Both families waited with high hopes that Silver would be open to meeting with them. Draco felt like his heart has in his throat as he watched the

owl become a speck in the sky.

****************************************************************

"Ron. What are you doing here? You hate coming into muggle London alone."

Silver tried not to show her fear but the look on Ron's face reminded her of Marcus. She looked around the café to see if there could be help if she needed it. When Silver's eyes landed back on Ron, he seemed to be back to normal.

"I needed to speak with you. I decided to give you a chance to explain. We have been friends for awhile and I think you'll agree that there is something more there."

Silver took a deep breathe and tried to gather her thoughts. Why was he so stubborn? She had tried to let him down easy plenty of times but he never seemed to listen.

"Ron, I really don't know what to say. Wait, how did you find me?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders "I knew were your flat was. I stopped by and you weren't home. I figured you went to grab a tea within walking distance. It's not like you're hard to predict, Hermione."

"First, if you knew me so well then you would have known that I could never betray my friendships. Second, I have told you more then once that I think of you as a friend. Only a friend. I am sorry I can't give you more. I just don't see you that way."

As Silver talked Ron sat down across from her eying her up and down. "Why don't we go over to your place? We can talk in peace there."

There was no way she was going to be alone with him. Not that she was scared. No, in a dual she could take him with her eyes shut. She just knew that when he got angry he got physical. Silver was just getting used to her new body. The boobs alone threw her off balance some times.

"Ron, I don't think-"

"Come on, Hermione. Harry planed to come over to talk to you as well. Don't you want to settle all this?"

Thinking that Harry and maybe even Ginny would come over made her agree. Later, looking back she wondered how she could have been so stupid.

****************************************************************

The second the door shut to her flat, Silver heard Ron throw up a silencing charm. She made it a few steps into the front room when she felt Ron's hands at her back pushing her to the floor. She twisted her body so that her upper half faced her attacker. As he bent down over her with his hands out, she lifted her bent leg up and toward him. She kicked as hard as she could with the little room so had to maneuver.

"You bitch!" Ron put one hand to his chin where Silver's foot made slight contact. He raised his fist and slammed it against the side of her face. Shock of the blow and the attack had Silver unable to fight back. Ron pulled his fist back as he began his rant. "Do you think you're too good for me? That your better then me?" Ron's face was almost purple in rage.

"You think… (Smack)..you know fucking..(kick)…everything! The only thing I had…(punch)..(punch)..was that I was a pureblood. Now, now you take that as well." Ron leaned over her as he punched her in the face again.

Silver was gasping in little puffs as she felt the pain of every blow. She could feel the blood pouring over her face. She could hear the bones snap. As looked at Ron's face, twisted in anger, she thought 'this is the last thing I am going to see?' Every thing went black.

****************************************************************

It has the noise of the owl in the room that woke Silver. She opened the one eye that she could and rotated it in the direction of the window. She must have left if slightly opened this morning. Silver closed her eye. That took a lot out of her. The owl hovered near her head as if not knowing what to do. It finally landed near her hand and rubbed the note against the blood that covered it. The owl bounced back and headed to the window and toward his masters. He may only be an owl but he knew a Zabini when he saw one.

****************************************************************

Draco and Blaise were playing a game of chess when the tapping began in the study. Blaise felt like it was a good sign. Silver must have responded very quickly. As he opened, the window to let the owl in he felt a sense of foreboding settle over him. Something was not right. When he saw the note, he knew. The blood was fresh and must be his sisters. "Draco, I need to go."

Blaise rushed to the desk where he knew the paper with Silver's address was on.

"What? Blaise what are you talking about? You can't leave now. What if silver comes over?" Draco was flabbergasted that Blaise could miss the chance to meet his sister.

Blaise tossed the note to Draco. Draco took one look at it and knew what Blaise was doing. "I am coming with you," Blaise went to say something when Draco stopped him. "You don't know what you're walking into. I am going."

Blaise gave him a grateful nod as he apparated them to Silver's flat.

When they appeared next to building in an alley, the wizards looked around. It was as bad as their father spoke about. Muggles were everywhere in the street. Looking just as filthy as they grew up believing. The area itself looked all right. However, Blaise and Draco both thought that the sooner the got Silver out of this 'place' the better. They walked around the building at a brisk pace avoiding touching the people walking by. Blaise made his way to the door with Draco slightly behind him. When he came to the door, he didn't bother to knock. Turning the doorknob, he swung the door open. Seeing as it was a little after sunset the flat was dark. Holding up his wand, he muttered "_Lumenos_" moving the wand back and forth in front of him. "Please be alright." Blaise softly whispered to himself as he looked around for his sister. He was afraid. She had to be all right. Blaise couldn't loose her now. Walking past the couch, he spotted a foot. There on the floor was a girl. Blaise rushed to her side. What little he could see of her he knew without a doubt she was Sliver. He could see her light brown hair, the same shade as his mothers. Blaise also saw what had Draco cursing softly. Having fought in the war, they could tell she was barely hanging on.

"Silver? Please, Silver can you hear me?" Blaise felt like he was going to be sick. The sight before him was gruesome.

"Blaise, we have to get her some help." Draco felt like he was being crushed from the inside out. Who did this? How could they? When he got a hold of them, they were dead. The sight of her mangled body was a blow that he felt in his very heart. He needed to get her to a healer. While he knew a few basic healing spell, he was in no way able to help her.

"Blaise?" Blaise finally came out of his shock at cast _Immobulus _on her as to not hurt her more. Lifting her up Blaise gently took her hand a lead her to what appeared to be her bedroom. Laying her gently on the small bed he turned to Draco "Wait with her. I will be back with a healer," glancing at his sister "or two."

Draco nodded as he knelt on the side of the bed. "Silver, please hold on. Your brother went to get help. Please, don't give up." Draco reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb along the top. The blood there was dry and Draco could feel the flakes coming off.

"Malfoy?" The raspy voice startled him. She knew who he was. Well, of course she did. He most likely made her life miserable. Draco vowed that he would make it up to her. That he would do anything in his power to make her happy.

"You're safe, Silver. Nobody is going to hurt you while I am around. Blaise will be here soon."

Draco could not tell what she looked like. The swelling and blood covered her body. He sent a silent request to Merlin that Silver would be all right. Cursing what ever was keeping Blaise; Draco gently moved her beautiful hair off her face. The seconds ticked by. The sound of her quiet breathing reassured Draco that Silver was still alive. How long though? Dammit! Silver needed help now. Just as Draco was about to lose it, Blaise popped in with a wizard in healer robes. The healer took one look at her and rushed into action. Tossing a look at Blaise he said, "Open my bag and give me the red bottle." Waving his wand at Silver, he began. "_Scourgify._" He now had a better idea on her injuries.

Muttering to himself, he started with the things that posed the biggest threat to the young woman. He poured the contents in her mouth slowly so she wouldn't choke.

Draco and Blaise stood by feeling helpless. Draco suddenly remembered something. "Blaise, Should I get your parents?"

Blaise nodded his head as watched the healer with his sister. "Yes, I don't want them to ….miss seeing her."

"Blaise, she will be fine. We got to her in time."

Draco left to go get the Zabinis. He hoped that he was telling the truth.

****************************************************************

Draco saw the startled faces as he appeared in the room. "Draco, sweetheart, were have you and Blaise been?" Draco looked at his mother. She was the perfect pureblood wife. If only he could be as lucky to find someone as dignified and poised.

"You must come with me. All of you. Hurry!" Draco gathered the parents as protests came from them.

"We can't leave now! Silver may come by." Avani Zabini was trying to move past him into the hall.

"Please, _Zia _Avani, I am taking you to her." Draco tried to stay calm. However, he felt he was losing precious seconds.

"What do you mean? I thought we agreed to wait till we hear from her!" Celso was frantic. What had the young men done?

"It's a long story. I will explain but for now we must go."

The next second they were all in Silver's flat. "Blaise?" Draco called out. He didn't want to usher the parents in the bedroom and distracting the healer.

Every one looked around the space. It was small but clean and well cared for. They were impressed with the amount of books lining the shelves. Good she was intellectual. They would have lots in common.

As Blaise walked out, they bombarded him with questions.

"Blaise, where is your sister? Why-" Blaise cut off his father with a lift of his hand.

"Please, let me explain first. Then you may ask your questions." Blaise took his mothers hands in his own. "The healer is still with Silver."

His mother's face paled and she started to ask something, again Blaise cut her off. "Draco and I came here because we got the note back, unopened and it had blood on it. Knowing that she was in trouble we got here as fast as we could. Merlin, what we found. Silver was badly beaten and Draco stayed with her as I went for a healer."

By this time, his mother was crying softly and Narcissa was holding her. The men were moving around the flat as if to find clues as to they needed to kill.

After a tense hour or so, the healer made his way out of the bedroom of his lucky patient.

"Pardon me, Lord Zabini?" They all turned to the hallway as the young wizard healer stepped out.

"How is my daughter?" For the first time Celso spoke since Blaise told them what happened.

Taking a deep breath, the healer spoke. "Miss. Zabini, to be honest, is extremely lucky to be alive. Any more time alone and she would have died from her injuries. Which were severe. A broken ankle, leg, and nose, _three_ broken ribs, a fractured arm and skull. Whoever did this to her wanted her to die a very painful death. There also some shallow cuts, a dozen bruises, and a few scrapes." As he looked around the room, he could only be grateful that these people were not after him. The anger pulsed in the room.

"Is she alright? Did you save her?" The tear-filled voice of Lady Zabini came through the chaos.

"Yes, she will make it. I gave her a sleeping drought. She needs plenty of rest for at least 48 hours. I know I don't have to tell you that she must not be left alone for any long period of time."

"No, of course. Thank you so much for coming. You will receive a token of our gratitude before noon tomorrow." With those words, Celso Zabini dismissed the man.

Avani slowly made her to the room the healer came out of. The rest of the group followed her with Celso at the of the line. She opened the door as stared at the girl on the bed. After all this time. Finally, she will get to hold her sweet child. Avani always had an ache in her arms like something was missing. She could only hope that one day her daughter could fill it. Avani gasped when she got a close look at Silver. Her face was swollen with faint bruising still visible. She knew that with injuries this bad it would take time to completely go away. Avani felt her husband's hand rest on top of her shoulders. She gently moved Silver's hair from her face, hair that was like her own. Avani leaned her head against her shoulders. "I want to take her home. She needs to be home. Where she can be safe."

"Of course,_ Cara." _looking at Silver for the first time in almost 17 years, Celso was struck by her beauty. She looked like her mother. Celso chuckled, quite out of character, he had a feeling he would soon get a taste of shooing off the boys. He was going to love every second of it.

****************************************************************

The elves at Zabini manner were excited. The young mistress was home! The master had ordered that a room be opened in the family side of the home. The elder Zabini had a wing to them and young master Blaise had a wing. Now the young miss had hers as well. Oh, the joy, to have her home!

****************************************************************

There was light. It was bright and not unlike she thought it to be. Silver slowly opened her eyes thinking she would maybe see Merlin waiting to greet the witch. Welcome her to the after life. The sight before her was a little different. An older couple who she knew to be her parents were sitting on the edge of the bed she was lying on. Silver had a chance to look around before they noticed she had opened her eyes. The room was beautiful. The colors were perfect. Dark jewel tones. Her favorites. She wondered how they knew. Silver coughed slightly. She supposed it was from sleeping so long.

"Silver?" her mother moved closer to her to look at her closely.

"Where….where am I?" Silver's hand moved to her head. She was surprised to find that there was no giant sitting on her face.

"Your home, Darling. You father, brother and I are taking care of you."

Silver digested what her mother was saying. She never really thought about _being _here. She thought that she would meet them; they would hate each other, each telling the other to have a good life, and then good-bye.

A big part of her wanted to run. This family, these kind of people, had hurt her so badly. How could she forget? She was so confused. But were would she go? Her homey little flat that so loved so much was tainted. The Burrow had slammed the door on her. Where could she go? She needed a plan. Her eyes drifted shut.

The next time she awoke, she was alone. She felt better and wondered how long she had slept. Silver tried to move and has pleasantly surprised when she could. She tossed back the comforter and swung her legs around. Noticing that there was a mirror above a large dresser, she headed that way. She moved her face from side to side. First, because she was still getting used to her new face, and because Ron had hit her so many times that she thought for sure that she would look different again. Ron. Just thinking about him caused Silver's gut to clench. She would never be the same because of him. Her best friend. What was wrong with her that everybody that was supposed to love her hurt her? Would the Zabinis be any different? She remembered Blaise from school. He was never kind to her. Always sneering and calling her horrible names. The Slytherins in general hated her. How would he treat her now? Then there was Draco Malfoy. They could not stand each other. Silver remembered their last 'disagreement' at school. She was patrolling the hall after curfew when a noise startled her. It was coming from the class on her right. Opening the door, she saw Draco and Pansy Parkinson. Draco was standing behind her, thrusting in and out, as Pansy leaned over a desk with her skirt bunched around her waist. When she opened the door, Draco turned but did not stop. "What the fuck do you think you're looking at, Mudblood. Get the fuck out!" She closed the door but not before hearing Pansy moan "Gods, Draco, harder, baby, fuck me!"

Silver arranged for dentition for them both. When Draco heard, he vowed to get even. Silver spent the last few days of school avoiding him.

Silver tried to remember that night she was hurt clearly, she was pretty sure he was there. After Ron left. She remembered Draco there comforting her.

A plan began to form in Silver's mind. She knew exactly who would help her. The question was how to get him here.

****************************************************************

Draco threw his arm over his eyes. The sun was peeking in the opening of the bed curtains. Why could he not get any decent sleep? As he started to get really irritated he felt a hand running up his thigh. Looking from under his arm, he saw a head of blond hair on the pillow next to him. Pansy. Now he remembered. Damn, why hadn't he kicked her out of his bed the second he pulled out of her? He had been tired since coming back from Zabini Manor three days ago. Draco got a message from Blaise last night that Silver had woken up that afternoon. As his thoughts drifted, he felt Pansy's nails rake lightly over his thighs. Encircling her wrist, he stopped her before she got to her goal.

"Morning, baby. Do you need a wake up call?" Pansy giggled as if she had just said something clever.

"Pan, why are you still here? You know perfectly well I don't like waking up next to _anyone _in the mornings." The way he said 'anyone' was pronounced in just a way to indicate that she was not the only one he kicked out of his bed after sex. "So, you need to go."

"Why? I thought I could join you for breakfast."

So that was why she stayed. Stupid bint. Did she really think that he would bring her before his parents? The first thing out of his mother's mouth would be 'when's the wedding?' Not going to happen.

"Pansy, get you arse you of my bed and get out of here. I have told you repeatedly. Can't you get it? You can't push me and trying to manipulate me will end badly for you. Now move."

Watching her get out of the bed, Draco leaned back against the headboard. He had a long day today. He and his parents where going to the Zabini's for dinner. They would officially be introduced to Silver. Draco knew that Silver had yet to tell her family who had beaten her or who she had been before. Blaise had mentioned to Draco that the family was more concerned with the matters at hand rather then the past. Silver's attack and convincing her that a pureblood heir had more going for her then whomever she had been known as before. When the green flames from the fireplace indicated Pansy had left, Draco got up and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He needed to wash Pansy's smell off him. He walked with confidence as only someone with his body could. He has very proud of the way he looked. He was not called the Sex God of Hogwarts for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, again. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews and story alerts. It makes me giddy. :)

All characters and any thing associated with Harry Potter are property of J.K. Rowling.

I make no profit from telling this story. (Just for fun)

Chapter 4

Brushing her now frizz-free waist-length hair, Silver sat at her vanity. Her mother had come in earlier and had asked her if she felt up to joining the family and their guests for dinner. Silver really wanted to say no. An evening with the Malfoy, even if they were not trying to kill her in some way was the last thing she was up too. However, she thought it might help her convince her parents to grant her one little favor. She did get the feeling that they would do anything she asked; however, she wanted some brownie points.

Silver stopped mid brush as she recalled something else. They still had not questioned her on her life before. Why? She had thought it would have been one of their first inquires after she woke up. That and who had beaten her. She wondered if they were afraid of knowing. They most likely knew that they would not like the answers they received. Still, it was early and the questions would be asked and answered sooner rather than later.

Silver walked over to the bed and picked out the robes Avani had laid there. It was a more modern version then the stuffy ones more traditional witches wore. It was a midnight red color that looked very good against her skin. One of the changes that took place to Silver was her skin took on a wonderful golden color. Holding it against herself, she looked in the full-length mirror. Not bad. She was happy with how she looked. Not that she had a problem before. She was all right with the old her. The new her just felt more natural.

In the walk-in closet, before she grabbed the shoes she knew went to the dress, she pulled out the letter she had hidden in the pocket of her bathrobe. While she didn't feel like a prisoner exactly, old habits were hard to break. Ron and the Weasleys never made it easy for her when she sent a letter to him. Ron went on and on about the fact that someone like him could never really consider her a friend. Ginny was quick to point out that an experienced man would get tired of a virginal, prudish, bookworm. Harry was the only one never to comment. He seemed to know that she needed someone to talk to. Understanding that friendship was all that she wanted he left the matter alone.

Silver's relationship with her pen pal was innocent. She couldn't even say the number of letter's that had past between them. Letters in which he encouraged her to be brave and stand proud. That the harsh words spoken by the Grangers or her friends shouldn't knock her down. The Grangers never liked the wizard. She wondered if they didn't like him because he was a pureblood.

After dressing and fixing her hair, she sat on the bed to re-read her letter she hoped to send her friend soon.

_My dearest friend,_

_So much has happened to me in a short amount of time. I am hesitant to tell you, as every one else in my life took the news rather badly._

_As you know my birthday was a week ago (thank you for the necklace, by the way, I am wearing it now). I woke up that morning a new person. I do mean that literally. The glamour I had placed on me 17 years ago wore off and my true appearance startled many (including myself). My true family has taken me in. It is a long story. I would love to tell you in person. I realize that asking you to come to me right now may be a hardship. I will understand if you are unable or unwilling to do so. Please respond soon._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. My real name and the name I chose to go by (for now) is Silver Zabini._

Silver had just finished the letter when there was a knock on her bedroom doors. Hurrying she folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

Opening the door she, she stood in surprise at the person standing on the other side.

****************************************************************

Draco and his parents arrived at the Zabini's mid afternoon. Lucius had wanted to arrive early to discuses business with Celso. That sat well with Narcissa as she always enjoyed Avani's company. Draco had wanted to talk with Blaise anyway.

The Manor seemed different. Like the aura had changed. Draco supposed that was because of Silver's return. Avani was certainly happier. When Tom Riddle was traipsing around the wizarding world, it was common to see somber homes and families. Draco had always assumed that was what brought this home down. While he loved being there as much as his family manor, there was always a layer of sadness around it. Waiting for Blaise in Blaise's study, he took advantage of the time alone to think about what had been going on in his head the last few days. Why was it that he felt different? Like something was right there waiting for him to discover it. His parents had not been helping. Draco had caught them in quiet corners talking. When he asked, they denied being secretive and told him, he was imagining things. Ha, his parents where in Slytherin for a reason. He knew they were up to something. The question was what.

****************************************************************

"So, what do you think?" Narcissa Malfoy was almost giddy with excitement.

"Are you sure that will work?" Avani had her reservations. Not about the idea. The thought of being connected in marriage to the Malfoys was a dream come true. However, the way Cissa wanted to go about it left a lot to chance.

"Darling, I know my son. Telling him out right that Silver would make a perfect Malfoy bride will have him rejecting her before he even gives her a chance."

"But Cissa, you have not even met her yourself. What if you and Lucius don't think it will be a good match?"

"Silver comes from one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world. Her parents are our dearest friends and she is our goddaughter, what more could we ask for?"

"And Pansy Parkinson? Verna claims that an announcement is coming soon."

With a wave of her hand, Narcissa discounted the Parkinsons. "Pish, Verna should have raised a chaste daughter. Do they take us for fools? That girl has consorted with every one of Draco's housemates. I only pretend to encourage the match because I know Draco will baulk if I push to hard. That's why this idea is perfect. If it seems like I am helping you find a suitable beau for Silver, Draco will take a second look. Just because the thought of someone else having someone better then him is unbearable. Trust me this will work. Lucius and I agree."

After in depth conversation of eligible bachelors to parade through the manor, Narcissa asked the question that Avani had been waiting for. "So, do you know yet who Silver was? And who hurt her so badly?"

Avani sighed and put down her teacup. "No. We are dreading the knowledge. As for who hurt my daughter, we know it is tied up with who she was before. I am so worried. In my heart, I know that nothing can change the fact she is my flesh and blood. I fear that Silver may not be able to forgive us our …transgressions.. against her."

Dabbing the corner of her eye, she continued. "Being forced to live as a mudblood, our past encounters could not have been pleasant. Even if Celso and I had never seen her, the boys certainly did. Not that I blame them. As purebloods they may have had occasions that they need to put mudbloods in their place."

"Well, of course. I am sure that Silver will understand once she realizes the way of things." Cissa continued to comfort Avani until it was time to dress for dinner.

****************************************************************

"Hello, Silver." Blaise stood on the other side of the door. Silver could tell that he was nervous because he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I not really sure why am here. I wanted to talk to you, just to two of us. I don't even know where to begin."

"I know what you mean. I find all this very strange. I know who you are but you are still very much a stranger to me." As she said this, she stepped back and pulled the doors more open. Blaise accepted the unspoken question sat on the ottoman in front of the fire. "I realize that. I would like it very much if we could get to know each other and become friends. We are siblings and while I have never had one, I do hear that it is nice when they are friends." Blaise said this with a smile. However, the smile left his face when he saw a tear make its way down his sister's face.

"I have not had much luck with friends lately."

"Silver, what happened? I can protect you if you let me." Blaise took her hands in his and it was so sweet that Silver cried harder.

"That's just it. I can't believe I am in this situation. The people who I thought were my friends were supposed to be here for me. I… I am not sure what to think right now."

"Silver, I know that our 'relationship' before could not have been good. You, however, are my sister and I want to help. Please, trust me. Or at least give me the chance to earn your trust."

"Well, I would like to ask you for something, a favor."

Blaise smiled and squeezed the hands he still held. "Whatever you need. Just ask."

"When I do tell all of you who I am.. was, I would like some support. I would like to invite the one person who was never let me down to be here. If things go badly, and there is a chance that they will, I will need someone here for me."

Blaise knew that there was a chance that the person she wanted to invite was not somebody he and his family would normally associate with. However, this being the first request that Silver had asked of him, he was not prepared to turn her down. If it were someone unsuitable to be around his sister, Blaise would handle him or her when they arrived.

"Silver, this is your home. You may invite anyone you wish. If there is someone who will help you then they are more then welcome."

"Thank you. Could you please, have this delivered? I want to have him here as soon as possible. Once he arrives and I have a chance to speak to him I promise I will answer all the questions you must have for me."

"Who am I delivering it too?"

"Viktor Krum."

****************************************************************

Walking into his mother's favorite parlor, Blaise had a smile on his face. His parents, godparents, and best mate were all sitting around the room waiting for the twins.

"Blaise, you seem to be in a good mood. Although, I have to say, having lived with two Slytherin males I know when one is up to something."

"Madre, I have no clue what you can mean. I was simply recalling my conversation with Silver."

He heard his mother gasp. "You have spoken to her? Did it go well? What did she say?" Knowing his mother could continue to ask question for a while, Blaise interrupted her. "We had I nice talk. Silver is ready to open up about her life before. The only thing she asks is that she is allowed to have a friend join her here first. For support."

He could see the looks of concern on everybody's face. "I know, I know. I had the same reservations. What if she wanted a mudblood or worse a muggle? My concerns were put to rest, however when she asked me to deliver her invitation to Viktor Krum."

At the mention of the Bulgarian seeker, Narcissa glanced at her son. She could see the tightening of fists and the tension in his face. Draco never cared for Krum. During Draco's fourth year, all he wrote about was how he hated the older boy. His disgust with him for befriending mudbloods and 'embarrassing purebloods everywhere'. Narcissa winked at Avani when the other women's eyes caught hers. This was perfect.

Celso was presently surprised. Like Blaise, he wanted to please Silver, so he was willing to tolerate having filth in his home (until he found a way to get rid of them, of course). A pureblood wizard. Yes, he was very pleased.

Blaise smirked as he joined Draco at the bar. He knew Draco would have a thing or two to say about Silver's guest.

"You have got to kidding me. That pompous arse? Well, can't say much about your sister's taste in friends." Draco scowled as he finished his drink.

Blaise let out a real laugh, "What's the matter Draco? I wager we will have a get time with ol' Krum. Maybe play some quidditch. It'll be great."

Draco was about to tell him off when time stood still. The doors to the room opened and in stepped the most marvelous creature Draco had ever laid eyes on. Shimmering honey colored hair flowed down her back and the dark red dress showed off her perfect figure. High, full breasts and a trim little waist. Draco loved it when he was taller then the girl, it made him feel manly. She had to be about a foot shorter then him. It was when she turned to greet the parents in the room that he remembered to breath. Draco felt Blaise move from his side and appear next to her.

Blaise bent down to the girl and kiss her on the cheek. "Silver, let me introduce our godparents. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. And their son, my best friend Draco."

His parents each greeted her warmly. He could tell that they were taken in by her beauty. When she turned a little more in his direction, he was overwhelmed. What he saw disturbed him. Dislike. Then he remembered that she knew him from school. Well, fabulous. Now to start to undo the damage.

"Silver, I am honored to meet you." Bending he took he hand and brushed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Malfoy. We have met before. Though of course, you were not as honored back then."

The room stood in silence as she pulled her hand out from his grasp.

Draco was panicking. What if his angel refused to give him a chance?

"Silver, I hope that we can move past that. I apologize for anything I might have done or said that hurt you."

"I can't accept your apology. Not until you know what you're apologizing for. When you know, then and if you want to say you're sorry, we can talk."

"Fair enough."

Silver went to sit with her mother on the settee. An elf appeared with a silver tray with a note on it. "Snitch is being sorry but this come for you Miss. Silver." Bowing he left when Silver took the note.

"Snitch?" Silver thought she had idea where he got that name.

Avani laughed then confirmed when she said, "Yes, Draco had been visiting when we acquired the elf. Draco was nine and thought it was a perfectly good name."

"Well I happen to still like it." Draco basked in the small smile Silver had on her face.

"Oh, my goodness! It's from Viktor. He is here in England and can come see me at any time I like. This is perfect."

Draco scowled as she clutched the letter to her chest.

_Bloody hell._

****************************************************************

He waited to see if something happened. Nobody showed up at the Burrow to arrest him. There was no notice in the papers, wizard or muggle, of her sad death. Ron threw the morning paper across his room. Where the fuck was she? He had gone to her flat latter that night and she was not there. He was beyond pissed.

If that bitch thought she could get away from him that easy, she was stupider then he thought. Without getting up he waved his wand, closed, and locked the door. Opening the doors to his closet, he gently caressed the moving picture of Hermione. She looked wonderful. Her bushy hair around her face as she lay sleeping. The other pictures were just as good but this was his favorite. He imagined that she was worn out by his demands in the bedroom. He looked lovingly at the other pictures. Ones of her by the lake at school. Hermione in the common room. Hermione in the great hall. Hermione in her bedroom. He had to be sneaky to get those. But he managed. Nothing, not even Hermione, will keep him from getting what he wants. He was the only man that could put that bitch in her place. And he would. Soon.

****************************************************************

"Please, do you think he could join us for lunch tomorrow? I would appreciate it so very much." Celso seeing the smile on his daughters face could not say no.

"Why don't you send him a note asking? He would be more than welcome."

Silver's eye light up, "Yes, we could talk privately beforehand, than we would join you for lunch."

Avani seeing a good opportunity for her and Narcissa's plane added, "Yes, the Malfoy's are staying a day or two and the more the merrier."

Avani noticed the dark look on Draco's face. Narcissa was a genius.

****************************************************************

Silver was surprised how well dinner was going. Everything was so different from at the Burrow. Nobody screaming over somebody else. Nobody talking with full mouth. Silver found that everyone was very intelligent and the conversation was very stimulating.

"Silver?" She had not noticed Draco trying to get her attention.

"Sorry?"

"I was asking if you thought your boyfriend would be up for quidditch tomorrow."

Silver missed the calculating look in Draco's eye. "I am not sure. I guess it would depend on how things go. Plus, he is not my boyfriend. I have known him for years and he is a true friend however, we have never had that kind of relationship."

This time Silver didn't miss the happy little smirk on Draco's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Well, first thing first, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. They are hers and I am just playing with them. I am making no money off this story. There now that is done.**

**I would like to thank all the people who have read my story. The reviews are wonderful. Also, I would just like to say, that I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes I am sorry I check before I submit but sometimes something gets through. Again, this is AU so the characters bend to my will. (Evil laugh).**

Chapter 5

Silver went to bed that night content. She had owled Viktor asking him to come at his convenience in the morning. She filled him in on the fact that the Zabinis didn't know she was Hermione. Not yet anyway. That information would come later that day. She was so nervous. Silver knew that sleep would be difficult that night. 'Gryffindor courage' she thought as she fell asleep.

****************************************************************

_Silver had her back to him. The window in front of her was open and the moonlight shined through causing her short green nightie to become transparent. Her legs seemed endless and her waist tiny. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against him. Her head resting on his chest just below his shoulders. _

_"I want this so much. To be here with you. To hold you. Please, let me be here."_

_He could hear the desperation in his voice but he didn't care. He needed her to understand how much he needed her._

_"Draco, there things that you don't know. When you find out you will want nothing to do with me-"_

_"No, Silver, you are everything to me. I have felt it in my heart even before I laid eyes on you."_

_"There is too much in the way of me being able to accept you. Our history. Viktor and Pansy, they will not be happy-"_

_"They can burn for all I care! Nothing will come between us, Silver."_

_Draco gently took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "I Love you."_

Draco gasped and sat upright in bed. The sweat ran down his face and chest. The sheets were a tangled mess around his waist. Love? What? He had known that he would dream of her when he went to bed. That he would wake sweaty and unsatisfied. The dream however, had not even been about sex. He told her he loved her? Could he? Draco knew the dream Silver had been right. Krum would be a problem. Draco wanted Silver to have no ties to her old life. It would be easier for her to accept him that way. As for Parkinson, she posed no threat. She was nothing compared to Silver. If Pansy tried to make trouble, Draco would handle it. He would do anything to call Silver his own. He had too. He could not stand the thought of a life without her. How could he feel this way so soon? But feel that way he did.

****************************************************************

Silver greeted the morning with enthusiasm. Today she would see Viktor. It had been so long. She just needed a friendly face. Today she would tell the Zabinis about her life before she came here. She was not as nervous as she thought she would be. If they did not take the news well she would leave with Viktor. A brand new start. She could be any one she wanted.

As she finished dressing for the day, a knock sounded on her door. "Silver?"

Her mother's voice came threw the closed doors.

"Coming," Silver opened the doors and let Avani in. "Good morning."

Silver greeted her as Avani came in.

"Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. Has Viktor arrived?"

"Yes, that is why I came up. He is in the breakfast room with the others."

Viktor had show up while breakfast was being severed. Blaise and Draco were just coming in to sit down when the handsome seeker was announced by the house elf. Avani chuckled as she recalled the cold greeting Draco gave Viktor.

She could not wait to see the greeting Silver gave him. This was going to be interesting.

****************************************************************

Draco wanted to reach over the table and punch to smarmy Bulgarian in the face. Just sitting there enjoying breakfast as if he didn't have a care in the world. The sooner he was gone the better.

"Viktor!" Silver had come in the room with a smile on her face and her arms wide open. Watching the other man lift Silver into his embrace almost caused Draco to lose it.

"M-umm, its so good to see you. You are absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you. It takes getting used to." Turning to her parents she asked "May we have a some time alone?"

Celso sensing the tension in the room ushered them towards the door. "Of course, my dear. The library perhaps?"

"Yes, that would work very well." Silver took Viktor's hand and lead him off.

"You're leaving them alone? What if he tries something? I-"

"Draco, darling I am sure they will be just fine. She needs to talk with a friend. Now, why don't you and Blaise find something to do until Silver is ready to talk to us."

"Mum,-"

"Don't mum me young man. Now off with you."

Draco turned on his heels and stormed out of the breakfast room with Blaise right behind him.

"Draco, stop! What the fuck is your problem?" Blaise grabbed Draco by the arm and stepped in front of him.

"Blaise, that arse hole is in there with Silver. Alone. I swear if he touches her-"

"What is going on with you? Are you… are you interested in my sister?"

Blaise looked at Draco in disbelief. "Look you're my friend. My best friend, but I won't let you use her. Silver is not someone I will let you toss away like nothing."

"No, Blaise. It's not like that. I.. I want her yes. But I want the whole package. Not just her body. I want her heart. I know I just met her but I feel like my whole life has been leading up to this. To her. I.. I love her."

Blaise turned away from Draco. After walking a few steps away from his friend, he stopped. "If you mean that, really mean that I give my support. However, I will tell you this. Don't hurt her. If you are not sure or can't keep yourself just for her, walk away now. Please, Draco."

"Blaise, I have never been more sure of any thing in my life."

"Well, so how are we getting rid of Krum?"

Draco smirked and clasped Blaise on the shoulder. "Well,…."

****************************************************************

Silver managed to wait until the doors were shut before jumping in Viktor's arms. She tucked her head in his chest and let out a sob.

"Shhhh, Myknee, I am here."

"Oh, Viktor, I don't know what to do. Everything lately was been so wrong. I feel like the whole word has gone crazy."

"Myknee, tell me what is going on. I don't understand."

Silver told him everything. The Burrow, the Grangers, what Ron did, and ending up with the Zabinis.

"The miserable son-of-a-bitch! When I get my hands on him! How dare-"

"Please, I don't want you to do any thing!"

"You know I can't let this go. He was your friend-"

"I know. I will deal with him. He will not get away with this. We were sent a letter from the Ministry that Anna and Marcus have pleaded guilty and the sentencing is later today. I plan to go and press charges against Ron.""Myknee," Viktor stopped took a deep breath and went on, "So, how will you tell these people what you just told me?"

Walking to the settee, she sat down with a plop and put her hands on her face.

"I will just tell them. We have avoided it long enough. Either they are okay with it or they are not. I can't change who I was or am, whatever." as Viktor sat by her, they leaned back with his arm around her shoulders. "I am just so confused. The people who were my friends, my family all treated my horrible. While I have been here the Zabinis and the Malfoys have been so…. nice. But will that change?"

"Nobody will hurt you while I am here. Is that not why you called me? Tell me, do you think that will happen?"

"I don't know, Viktor. We will find out soon though. I do know I need to find myself again. I can't be this scared little girl anymore. I am better then this. I can't be angry that they didn't raise me. I get that it was not their fault. But all I can do is be my self." She lets out a laugh, "Now, all I have to do is figure out who that is."

"Whatever happens, you have a home with me." Viktor placed a kiss on top of the beautiful girl head.

Viktor looked down at the girl in his arms. He had always had a soft spot for her. There was something about her. The way she looked at him, as if he had something important to say. That meant a lot to him. When others only saw a celebrity, she saw a man. He would do what he could to help her. What were friends for? He would also protect her. He had felt the glares of the younger Malfoy during breakfast. Viktor had assumed that Malfoy had resentment left over from years ago. Now, he knew different. Malfoy's face when Myknee came into his arms told the whole story. Malfoy wanted her. The question was what was Malfoy willing to do about it?

****************************************************************

Draco and Blaise joined both sets of parents in the library after their talk. Both men sat and waited for Silver and Krum to come in. Celso held Avani's hand while Lucius and Narcissa had their head together talking quietly.

Draco was tense and withdrawn after entering the room. Draco had thought about what Silver could say. He knew she believed that what she told him, well them, would change their feelings about having her there. Draco realized that his feelings were irrational and boarding on obsession. He didn't believe that she could say anything to change that.

Viktor opened the doors and walked in. Silver was clinging to his hand. She walked in with her head held high and looked around at everyone.

"I asked that you all be here so we can get this out in the open. I first want to thank you for taking care of me when I was hurt."

Viktor's body tensed with this statement and the people in the room could tell he knew who the culprit was.

"As you know I went to Hogwarts. I was enrolled as a _muggleborn_," Silver gave a hard look at everyone around the room as if daring them to make a disparaging remark.

"The Slytherins made my life hell. I had to protect myself from them everyday. I was a muggleborn, a Gryffindor, and Harry Potter's friend."

The room went quiet as they all worked it out in their heads.

"Oh Merlin," Blaise went to Silver and went down on one knee in front of her. "I .. am so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Celso joined his children and placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Silver, this does not change things. You are still our daughter. A Zabini. I hope that you will give us an opportunity to treat you like one."

Avani had at some point sat next to Silver. "My daughter," With out any other words she placed her head on Silver's shoulders.

Narcissa squeezed her husband's hand and cleared her throat. "We just wanted to say that we would understand, Silver if you felt that you could never get over the treatment you received from the Malfoys. However, we do hope that maybe some day you can. If you would get to know us you would see that we do care about you and would dearly like to be a part of you life."

Draco was stunned. The love of his life was know-it-all Granger? Looking at the beautiful girl he only saw Silver Zabini. He would still do what he could to win her. True, he would have to work a lot harder then he thought. However, she would be worth it. He would make her forget her past. He would be the center of her world. Her entire life. Just as she would be his. Yes, every thing would still be as he planned.

Silver took a breath and looked up. "I will be honest. That is the kind of person I am. I can't forget the harsh words and abuse. Not overnight. I know that the chance of raising me was taken away from you and that things would have been very different had that not happened."

Grasping Viktor's hand for support, she continued. "I most likely would not have been friends with the Weasleys. Considering everything they put me through that would have been good thing."

"What do you mean? They are your friends aren't they?" Draco was confused. What did those dirty blood traitors do to his Silver?

Silver started to cry and asked Viktor to explain.

"That family was the only family Myknee had in the Wizarding world. They would let her know all the time that nobody else would bother with her. That she should be grateful, that she had them. The older ones were not so very bad. Other then ignore how the younger ones treated her. The girl was very cruel to Myknee. Putting her down and making her look bad to the others. Ronald thought she was his personal property to do with as he wanted. He will pay for raising his hands toward her."

At Viktor's statement, the room erupted in noise.

"What the hell!"

"It was him?"

"How could he?"

Everyone was talking at once and Silver could not keep up with everyone.

"Please, stop. I know that he will not go unpunished-"

Draco interrupted her with a growl. Silver turned to him with a questioning look. "Malfoy, as if you cared how Ron treats me."

Draco crosses his arms in a stance that Silver recognizes as pure Draco.

"Silver, we may have treated you badly in school," Silver's eyebrows went up at that. "But we were not you friends. These people were. The fact that the weasel touched you inany way has earned him punishment. Now that we know we are your family we will hand out that punishment."

The rest of the males nodded in agreement.

Celso was not upset at the young man for speaking what, as her father, he had the right to say. Draco summed it up perfectly.

"When we go to the sentencing today I fully intent to press charges against him. I see now that they were never my friends. I do believe Harry was in the same position as me however. Neither of us had anywhere else to go."

Draco didn't give a rat's arse about Potter. He was worthless to Draco. Ron Weasley however did concern him. Every breath he took was an insult to Silver. Draco with Blaise's help of course, would make him very sorry.

****************************************************************

Silver standing in front of the panel of judges. They were imposing figures who all seemed to be glaring at everyone else.

"Tell me Miss. Zabini, your opinion on the sentencing of the criminals."

"Your Honors, I believe that no sentence could be too harsh for the people who pretended to be my parents. I trust that you all will take into account the pensieves that were submitted and come up with the right punishment."

Silver's family sat in the spectator section of the gallery and beamed with pride. Silver held herself with dignity. A true Zabini pureblood.

Blaise smirked at the others around the gallery. He could not be more proud of his sister. The 'Grangers' looked on in the shabby black and white uniforms of Azkaban. They were cursing and insulting Silver. He could have split with pride when she merely gave them a cold look and turned back to the panel. Telling them with her actions that they were beneath her and not worth her time.

The elder Zabinis also spoke against them. Telling of the pain and heartbreak, they went through everyday with the loss of their child.

When the announcement rang out that, they were each given life in Azkaban everyone was more then pleased. Silver turned caught her parent's eyes and smiled.

****************************************************************

Nobody noticed the man with the cloak with the hood up sitting in the back. What did Hermione think she was doing? Acting like this in public. Allowing those people near her? Well, he would just have to explain to her that it was unacceptable. She was going to be his wife and she would need to understand he was the only man that could be around her. And Harry. But only when Ginny was there. Ginny would keep him in check. Now he would need to figure out how to rescue her from the Deatheaters. Damn, that girl could not be trusted to take care of herself for one minute. She was lucky to have him.

Walking into the Law Enforcement division of the Ministry, Silver straightened her back. She could do this. What Ron did was criminal and he needed to be punished.

There would people from her past life that would not understand. How could they? The picture perfect example of friendship that was portrayed by the Golden Trio. Nobody really knew the way things really were. Silver was determined to live her live the way she wanted. For too long she was told what to do and how to do it. Now was the time to find out what she wanted. Silver Zabini was going live her life on her terms. Nobody was going to dictate her life. Not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any thing in the Harry Potter universe. Ms. Rowling does. I do not make any money with this story and it is just for fun.**_

_**Thank you to everyone (again). I hope to keep my story going a few more chapters. Just a reminder this is AU and yes OCC but that is why it is fan fiction. The reviews are great and i hope you are not too disappointed in this chapter.**_

Chapter 6

The rest of the afternoon was spent answering questions she did not want to answer. What was her relationship with Mr. Ronald Weasley? What exactly happened? Where was the evidence? After an in-depth interview, she signed the necessary forms and left the Ministry.

The Malfoys, including Draco, had a meeting and the Zabinis had to meet with the family barrister. Silver had a feeling it had to do with her but she did not want to ask. Viktor offered to escort her home and it was agreed that they would all meet for dinner at the Zabini home.

Viktor had caught the look of hate that the Malfoy heir had tossed him but he was not too concerned. Silver was his friend and he was not about to let this arrogant boy run him off. Silver had wrapped her arm around him to joint apparate them. He let out a chuckle at the sight of Blaise holding Draco back.

They appeared in the library. Silver seemed to find comfort there.

"Myknee? How are you feeling?" The look of concern and love on Viktor's face overwhelmed her.

"I am fine. Confused, overwhelmed, mentally tired, but fine." She lets out a small laugh and squeezes the arm she was still holding. "Thank you for being here. For supporting me and helping me stay sane."

"Anything for you. Myknee, I … I was glad for the chance to speak to you. I had some news and, well, I wanted to tell you in person."

Silver could tell he was nervous by the way he ran his had through his short hair. "Viktor, now you know you can tell me anything."

Taking her by the arm gently, he led her to the large overstuffed sofa in front of the fireplace. "I have been seeing someone."

Silver let her hands fall out of his grasp before looking him in the eyes. "Really? That is wonderful. Who is she?"

"A sweet girl. Reminds me a lot of you. Her name is Aleksandra."

Silver was happy for him she really was. She supposed it was that she was feeling alone and was grasping the familiar. She knew that she was misplacing feeling on her friend. She was grateful for the reality check. Silver didn't want to lose any other friends. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Myknee, …"

"I only hope that I can be as lucky as her one day, to find a man as wonderful as you."

Thinking of Draco, Viktor wanted to ask her something.

"Will you be staying here? What are your plans?"

"I think I will. I want to get to know them and spend some time with them. I don't know beyond that."

"If that is what you want. I will support you. I received a letter from my mother and I am needed at home. I had planned to stay for a few more days but it seems this can not wait."

"When will you leave?" Silver had hoped that he would be able to at least join them for dinner. She needed as much time with him as so could get.

"I will leave in the morning. I have one more thing I have to do first."

****************************************************************

When meeting with his parents and Minister finished and Draco rushed back to Zabini Manor. He wanted to speak to Silver and if he could interrupt her time with Krum so much the better.

After popping in the foyer, he spotted Snitch rushing past.

"Snitch, were Miss. Silver?"

"Miss in the library. Miss loves being there."

Without another word, Draco headed to the library. Opening the door, he was satisfied to see her sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Alone. Thank Merlin. He would have hated to murder Krum in front of her.

"Silver?"

When she turned around, he smiled at vision of perfection in front of him. He immediately noticed the red eyes and puffy cheeks. "What is it? Why are you crying?"

Silver rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She turned away from him as she spoke, "Why do you care? Most of the time you were trying to get me to cry. Come on, Malfoy, I'm sitting here bawling. Take your best shot."

Draco sighed and gently placed his fingers on her chin. He turned her face back to him.

"Silver, you told me that when I knew what I was apologizing for we could talk. Well, I know now so I want to apologize for hurting you."

Draco looked into her eyes as he held her in place. Even that small touch sent shivers through him.

"Malfoy,-"

"Draco"

"There was a time you would have hexed me for calling you Draco. When you would only refer to me as mudblood, bookworm, bea-"

"Silver, can you forgive me? You realize that if you were never taken we would have been friends?"

"You have never liked me, _Draco_. I don't believe it had any thing to do with my blood status. We are just too different."

Silver moved her face away and clutched the book she had been reading to her chest. "Why are you even bothering me?"

"Because I think that if you gave me a chance I could make it up to you. That we could move on from the past."

Twisting his body to face her again, he looked into her eyes. They were wet with tears and her eyelashes formed little spikes. Draco fell even more under her spell.

"I won't fall so easily. If you want my friendship, you will have to earn it. I am tired of my friendships being a one way street."

Gently taking her hand, Draco gave it a squeeze. "That's all I ask for. You won't regret it, Silver."

They sat quietly for a few minutes each lost in there thoughts.

Draco noticed the glances she gave him and fought to keep the smirk from her face. She would fall in love with him. She had too.

****************************************************************

Ron loved it when the Burrow was empty. His parents were at Diagon Alley, Ginny and Harry had gone with them. He knew Harry has hoping to talk his parents into agreeing that he should find his own place. Ha, like that would happen before he asked Ginny to marry him. Ginny always got what she wanted. And she wanted to be Mrs. 'the boy-who-lived'.

Ron walked over to the window with a photo of Hermione in his hand. Knowing were she was and not being able to get to her was driving him mad. He was so close to breaking her. He could feel it.

Ron happened to look out in time to see Viktor Krum appear on the front lawn.

_What the bleeding hell?_ Was that wanker looking for Hermione? He would show him. Coming to _his _ home, looking for _his_ women.

Ron hurried downstairs, opened the door and greeted the arse.

"What the h-"

The fist came too fast for Ron to dodge. He looked at Krum from the floor holding his face.

"MY NOSE! You broke my nose!"

"Weasley, that is just the beginning." Viktor grabbed the younger wizard's threadbare robes in his fists and hauled him up. Taking another swing, he smashed his fist against his head. Ron toppled to the floor on his knees. Victor was reaching for him when he heard the cracks of apparation.

Several aurors surrounded them as Ron struggled to get up.

"You're going to pay, Weasley. Azkaban is too good for you."

"Krum! What is the meaning of this? You knew we were on our way to arrest him!"

Ron was still coherent enough to understand that they were here for him. Clutching his wand, he disappeared with a pop.

"Dammit! Krum, we have lost him! Zabini and Malfoy are going to have my head."Shackelbolt pointed his finger at Krum. "You had better hope we apprehend him soon. This is all we need. When the press gets a hold of this… War hero tries to kill war heroine. Perfect." Gathering his men, he left to face Celso Zabini. This was not going to be pretty.

****************************************************************

Celso was sitting at the boardroom table with Lucius, Blaise and Draco going over some reports. Blaise had left to fetch Draco a few minutes earlier and when they returned Draco didn't seem too happy about it. Blaise however was smirking about something. "Care to tell us why Draco looks so unhappy with you, _Figlio_?"

"_Papa_, I believe you should ask Draco." Blaise chucked as Draco glared. He looks could kill, Silver would again be an only child.

Draco was saved from answering when Caitlin, Celso assistant knocked then poked her head in the room.

"Lord Zabini, Mr. Shackelbolt is here to see you."

Celso had been expecting him. Wanting to know the details of Weasley's arrest, he had asked that Shackelbolt keep him informed.

"Yes, please show him in."

He quickly explained to the Malfoy men and Blaise as the other wizard came in.

"Zabini," With a nod of acknowledgment he turned to the other wizards, "Gentlemen."

Tossing his cloak on the seat next to him, he stood behind it and grasped the back with both hands. While he wasn't in any way afraid of these men, he knew they were capable of anything.

"Before getting in what happened, I need to know how secure Hermion-"

Draco and Blaise cut him off at the same time.

"My sister-"

"Silver is protected-"

Holding up his hand, Shackelbolt stopped them mid tirade.

"After searching the home we came across evidence suggesting Mr. Weasley is… obsesses with Miss. Gr- um Zabini. There were numerous photos of her in a shrine like closet. A Wizard-physiologist believes that given the chance Weasley would try to harm her."

The men in the room seemed to swell in size. Later Kingsley would swear that the wizards in the room actually became larger and _ darker_.

"Well, lucky for him you have him in custody. If he were out in polite society something bad could befall the young man." Celso sat down in the nearest chair and leaned back.

"When my men and I arrived at the Burrow," He ignored the scoffs of the young men. "When we arrived we encountered Viktor Krum… dispensing his own form of vigilante justice. Though hurt, Weasley was able to escape."

The sound of glass shattering had them all looking at the source. Draco had crushed the water glass in his hand in his furry.

"What the fuck do you mean he escaped? Can't your men do their damn jobs?" Slamming his hands down on the table he hissed, "You had better hope you find him before I do. I will kill him."

"Draco," Lucius knew trying to calm his son was in vain, however he didn't want him making threats in front of an official. Threats he knew Draco was not making idly.

Draco disappeared but they knew he was going to Silver so they let him go.

"Now tell us everything." Celso said to Shackelbolt while the other two also turned their glares on him.

This is not my day Shackelbolt thought as he started his tale.

****************************************************************

After Blaise came in and interrupted her time with Draco, Silver continued to read her book. Just the thought of her having 'time with Draco' was disturbing. Still in her heart, she had to admit it was nice. Not that she would say so out loud. Not ready for that thank you very much. She was dealing with enough life changing events.

Deciding that a bit of normalcy was in order she decided to go to her flat. She was determined to put that fear to rest. There was no way Ron was going to terrorize her into giving up all her treasures. Her books, old school stuff, pictures of friends, books, clothes, books. She wanted to get that stuff and what better time?

On the way to her bedroom, she encountered Snitch.

"Snitch, I have some things to do. If anyone asks I will be back before dinner."

"Yes, miss, Snitch tell them."

Smiling at the elf, she entered the room and went to get dressed. After deciding to go, she didn't want to waste any time.

Every thing looks the same. She appeared in her bedroom to avoid the blood she knew was on the floor in the living room. Silver hauled her trunk out of the back of her closet and set it down by one of her bookcases in her room. After she did it, she snorted in disgust. _Hello, I'm a witch_. She could have used her magic. Urgh, sometimes she didn't impress herself too much. Oh, well.

Starting at the top shelf, she shrunk her books and started to levitate them to the trunk.

The noise of someone else in the flat causes her to stop midstream. She clutches her wand tightly in her hand as a voice rings out.

"Granger, you better get your sorry arse down here!"

Silver lets out the breath she had been holding as Ginny's shrieks bounce off the walls.

Walking down the hall, she sees Ginny first. The redhead was jerking Harry by the arm and hissing in his ear.

"Well, some things just don't change."

"No they don't. Some witches are still bitches even after their not mudbloods anymore."

"Ginny! Don't say tha-"

"Harry, let me handle this." Ginny moved closer to Silver.

"Ginny, dear you know that while your words have been able to hurt me you are no match for me. In a dual, I could take you down in a heartbeat. Don't try me."

Silver was at her breaking point. She had enough abuse from this girl to last a lifetime.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"What? You think you were the only clever one around? Harry put up a charm to let us know when you came back. How could you Hermione? Did you know that they are hunting my brother like a common criminal? Aurors searched our home. Mum is so upset with you-"

"WITH ME? Your brother tried to kill me Ginny. If-"

"That's crap, Hermione. IF you were hurt, it was probably your new family. They didn't want an ugly little-"

"You should shut that mouth, Weaslette. If you don't I will do it for you."

Silver looked shocked as Draco came up behind her and placed his had protectively on her lower back.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"After I went to the Manor and found you gone I asked myself 'where would Silver go and be in the most danger?' Not to hard to figure out."

"Hey!" Silver had forgotten the other two in the room as she stared at Draco.

"Don't talk to Ginny that way! Why is he even where Hermione? Are you completely mental? And you, Malfoy. Why is Hermione any of your concern?"

As Harry spoke, Draco moved if front of Silver. "Let's start with this. First, you and your ugly little girlfriend will never talk to Silver that way again." He is temporally interrupted by a screech from said girlfriend. "Second, Silver Zabini is my concern. If any of your 'family' causes her any harm what so ever you will deal with me."

Silver moved from behind Draco to stand by his side. She looked at him and gave a smile of thanks.

"Look, all I want is to get on with my life. You all have made it pretty clear you don't want to be a part of it. And really? I couldn't be happier about it. I am done trying to please you all."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Harry, you know how they are. Why do you put up with it? You cannot make a move without approval from Ginny. She-"

"Shut up! You are trying to turn him against me like always! If Ron did slap you around a bit, you deserved it! I hate-"

Silver's hand went so fast that nobody saw it until Ginny's face flew to the side. Ginny placed her hand to her face. "You bitch." Ginny smacked her back before Draco could stop her.

The next thing Ginny knew Draco Malfoy was in her face. "I warned you. You will not hurt her again. If Potter can't keep you under control then I will."

Before Draco could put the brash redhead in her place, Harry grabbed Ginny and disappeared.

Draco smirked at wining this round when he turned to find Silver staring at the stain on the floor.

He put his hands on her shoulders and moves her back toward him. "Silver, it's alright. I am here with you and nobody will hurt you, I promise."

He kissed the top of her head as he felt her sob. "Draco, while I appreciate the help, I don't want you to feel you have to 'save' me because of the Zabinis."

Draco kissed her head again.

"Silver, I'm not. I mean I don't feel that way. I'm doing it because of you, just you." Using the hands he still had on her shoulders, he turned her to face him.

"When I look at you I see a woman who has come to mean so much to me. It would kill me to see you hurt. I… I want you to let me be there for you."

"Draco, you hardly know me. What ever you think you feel-" Silver was cut off by Draco's lips against her own. For a split second she was frozen. Then she became lost in his kiss. She moved her hands to his shoulders then his neck. She couldn't believe it. Moist, soft, and… perfect.

She moved closer to him on her own and moaned when she heard him gasp.

Draco was in heaven. She was even more perfect then he imagined. She tasted like nothing he had ever experienced before. He always avoided kissing girls. Even went as far as taking them from behind just to avoid it. Kissing Silver was the most sensual thing he had ever done.

Tearing himself away from her, he leans his forehead against hers.

She looks at him in shock. "What was that?"

"Silver, I want you to know that I have never felt this before. This connection."

"Draco …. what about Pansy Parkinson? You know what? I can't do this." Silver backed away from him just as he reached for her.

"She means nothing to me. Whatever happened between Pansy and I, it is in the past and it means nothing."

"No, Draco. I can't take that chance. I can't be hurt again. Let's just forget-"

Draco grasped her face with his hands. "No, Silver. I could never forget. That will be burned in my mind forever. Our first kiss." Draco lightly kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Lets get you home."

All Silver could do was nod her head. She needed to think.

****************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter Universe. This is just for fun I am making no money from this as it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and requested updates. This chapter is not as long. I thought I was going a little over board. Thank you for reading : ]**

Chapter 7

The bed was lumpy and smelled like dead fish. While his bed at the Burrow was on the small side, his mum had kept it clean and fresh. The room itself was just four walls a few pieces of furniture and had one window overlooking Knockturn Alley. Ron did not know any cleaning charms so he couldn't fix it up. His face hurt and he was sure his nose would never be the same. He wanted to go to St. Mungos but he couldn't take the chance. He needed time before they found him. If talked to Hermione, he could make her understand that he was only trying to guide her on the right path. She would call off the aurors. Then he could get back to teaching her a lesson.

Yes, when he rescued her from the Deatheaters, she would be so grateful to him that he would be able to do what ever he wanted to her. He just needed to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, he was not used to making plans. Hermione usually did that. But no matter, he would come up with a great one. It just had to be soon. The innkeeper didn't care if you were a wanted man you just had to pay the rent. Ron had some money in his pockets when he left the Burrow so he had paid for a few nights upfront. He would need to get a hold of Ginny to get more galleons. She would come through for him.

Hermione had better think of something great to make up for this. This was more trouble then she was worth.

****************************************************************

The first thing Silver and Draco heard when the got back to the Manor was Blaise shouting.

"He got away, Krum. You should have minded you own business."

Silver rushed to the parlor, where she found her father and brother standing off against Viktor.

"What in world is going on?" Silver went to stand by her friend while the other males in the room glared at him.

Blaise pointed an accusing finger in Viktor's direction.

"It's his fault that Weasley is nowhere to be found."

Silver was shocked. What had happened? What did Blaise mean? Ron was missing?

"What happened?" Silver looked at Blaise for explanation but Draco was the one who answered.

"Sorry, Silver, I forgot the reason I went to look for you in the first place. Weasley is missing."

Draco stood next to Celso and Blaise. "While I will admit that Krum did what we all wanted to do, he made a mistake by letting Weasel get away."

Viktor had known that going to the Burrow was not a good idea. He just needed to do something. Just knowing that Weasley had thought he had gotten away with it was driving him crazy. So, he went and pounded him the muggle way. It should have made him feel better but it had backfired on him.

Silver stared at Viktor in disbelief. "I asked you not to do anything, Viktor."

"Myknee, I know and I am so sorry. I tried to do as you wished. I just… had to do something."

"Well, Krum you sure did a bang up job. Weasley is missing and my sister will need consent protection until he is no longer a threat."

Silver placed her hand on his arm. "Look, what is done is done. I don't want you giving Viktor a hard time."

Catching Viktor's eyes, she continued. "He is leaving in the morning and I don't want to spend the rest of the time he has here arguing. Now please, will someone tell me what is happening?"

Her father told her about Viktor's visit to the Burrow and how Ron had disappeared. He also told her what Shackelbolt had found in Ron's room.

"So, you are telling me that because Ron was gone off the deep end I need to live in a prison?" Silver was furious. Again, Ron was dictating her life. When will it end?

Draco had enough watching Silver stand next to Krum. Walking over to her, he casually took her hand and led her to the settee, away from the wanker.

"Silver, please try to understand. We all know how independent you are and that you can protect yourself. We just need to keep you safe. Please, let us keep you safe."

Celso stood behind Silver and placed his hands on her shoulders squeezing slightly. " _Figlia_, I will do everything I can to find him. This will only be for a short time."

Silver turned her head in his direction. Seeing his very real concern, Silver nodded her head in agreement. "Alright, I will … cooperate and let you do what you must."

Blaise was grateful that Silver had agreed to be protected. He had become attached to her in a very short time and he would do everything in his power to ensure her safety. By the way Draco has still holding Silver's hand and looking at her with tenderness and love, he would do the same.

****************************************************************

The picture he was holding was a few years old. Hermione had her arm linked through his and he was smiling. They were beside a lake that they visited often when they were at the Burrow. Not for the first time he noticed the two people in the background. Ron and Ginny were staring at them with their arms crossed. Every few seconds the Ginny in the picture would whisper in Ron's ear. Then Ron would tighten his mouth and nod.

Harry wished things could be different. He was not blind. He saw the way Hermione was treated. Harry had tried to lessen the abuse. Calm Ginny down and distract Ron. He tried really he did.

Harry sighed in defeat.

While he worked to beat Voldemort, he had let other lead him. He had been so young that it was easy to be swayed by the adults. Made to see things their way.

When he got older, he had gotten so used to others leading him around that Ginny was able to do it without Harry noticing.

Harry wondered when things had started to go so wrong. Was it when they became older? When Ron and Ginny had decided what the future was going to be?

Ron had never been the most levelheaded person. He overreacted to everything. He treated Hermione horribly. Ginny treated her even worse. She was insanely jealous of Hermione. Her grades, her friendships with the other girls in school, her beauty inside and out. Now that Hermione was pureblood and belonged to one of the two wealthiest families in the wizarding world it made Ginny hate her more.

Instead of helping Hermione, Harry had chosen to take the Weasley's side. Harry was so desperate to hang on to his family that he ignored Hermione's suffering. Telling himself that it was okay because she was strong and she understood why Harry did what he did. Harry felt like an idiot. He always believed that Hermione put up with the abuse and bullying for the same reason he did. The fear of being alone.

If only he could stand up to Ginny, but he couldn't lose them. Unfortunately, he had already lost Hermione. Ron was as good as gone. When they found him, he would be sent to Azkaban. It was now more important then ever to hold onto Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry ran his finger down the picture while whispering a good-bye. Maybe some day…. no, better not think that way. He made his choice now he had to live with it.

****************************************************************

Dinner at the Zabini Manor was a tense affair. Silver tried to keep the conversation with Viktor going. He however was distracted. Silver didn't think it was about what had happened earlier. Most likely, the summons home was bothering him. Viktor had once told her that his mother was very independent and was able to handle his traveling rather well. She was hoping he would confide in her before he left. Viktor had done so much for her she wanted the chance to help him for a change.

"Silver, I thought you could join Narcissa and me shopping tomorrow?" Avani smiled and continued, "Your godparent's anniversary ball is in two weeks and we could get you a dress."

"A ball? Oh, I don't know.." Silver had not been to anything like a ball since… well, fourth year with Viktor.

"Oh, Silver, please Lucius and I would be very happy to have both our god children there."

Lucius in a conversation with Celso caught what his wife had told Silver. "Narcissa is right, Silver. We would be deeply honored to have our entire family there."

Silver looked around the table to judge the other's reactions. Viktor was grinning at her. She knew he would support her no matter what. Her parents were beaming. Blaise had a small smile on his face. She had learned enough about him to know that the small jesters like that meant the most. Lastly, she looked at Draco. Their eyes met and she found herself blushing.

"Shopping sounds like fun. I would love to join you and Aunt Cissa, …Mum."

Silver noticed the tear run down her mother's face. She wiped it away quickly.

Narcissa, having decided to test Draco, added. "Yes, and you will be able to meet others your age there. The Greengrass girls, Millicent, Elizabeth, her brother Theo will be there with their parents. Such a nice young man that Theodore. Well mannered. Wouldn't you agree, Avani?"

Avani hid her smile and agreed. "Oh, yes and so handsome."

Draco narrowed his eyes on his mother. What was that about? Was she trying to get Silver interested in Notte?

He would need to talk to her about that little plan.

The sound of Silver's voice had him turning in her direction.

"Viktor, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"I will be unable to. My mother is expecting me to join her for the morning meal."

At Silver's look of disappointment, he did tell her that he wouldn't leave with out telling her good-bye.

Silver's smile returned, however Draco did not share in her happiness at the thought a private farewell. Draco was just happy he was leaving.

****************************************************************

Silver was grateful for the restful sleep she got that night. She went down to join the others a little sad she would be saying good-bye to Viktor.

After breakfast, she spent a few minutes with Viktor in the library. They embraced and promised to keep in touch. Silver had kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for all his help. He and apologized again for what had happened with Ron. She had told him that while she was upset that he did not listen to her, she understood why.

Her father came in as Viktor left. They talked for a while.

He let her know that had had changed his will and she was now included as an heir along side of Blaise. She could be legally recognized as Silver Avani Zabini if she chose to be. The fact that he had asked meant a lot to Silver. She told him to give her some time to think about it and she would let him know.

"Of, course. Just know that whatever you decide, if you choose to use the Zabini name legally or stay with the name you used in school, you are our daughter."

Her new family was turning out to be very loving and supportive. While nothing was said in front of her, she knew that their feelings on muggles and muggleborns were the same. She was just not sure what to do about it. She was hoping to change that or at least make it better. She felt that you could never mold a person into what you wanted. If you loved them, you had to accept them for who they were.

She did know that she was having a great time with shopping even though it had never been one of Silver's favorite pastimes.

Unless it was at a bookshop, she was usually in and out of the store. However, she found she enjoyed the company of her mum and Aunt Cissa. They had great taste and each had a great sense of humor. They laughed often and Silver felt very comfortable.

They spent a few hours looking for the perfect dress robes for Silver and she was beginning to give up.

"Oh, Silver, I think this would be perfect."

Silver gasped when she saw the robes her mum held up. It was a dark purple color that shimmered so it would look black when she moved. It was off the shoulders and had an empire waist. It was magnificent.

Avani asked the sales witch to alter it for her daughter then they left the shop.

Silver noticed Draco walking a little behind them and wondered if her mum and Aunt Cissa knew he was following them. She decided not to say anything. She understood why he was doing it and while it bothered her that he thought she couldn't defend herself, she did feel protected.

She noticed her mum standing in front of a pet shop window.

"Mum?"

Avani smiled and nodded to the window, "Shall we?"

Silver agreed without hesitation. She actually loved this place and stopped whenever she could.

The sales witch came over to welcome them. "Please, let me know if I can be of any help."

The attractive blond smiled and turned to greet the next customer. Silver noticed the witch's look of appreciation so she turned to see what had caught her eye.

Draco had come in. Of course, that would explain her drooling. For some odd reason Silver felt a tinge of satisfaction that Draco paid the other girl no mind. He walked over to Silver with a smile on his face. She was blown away by it. She didn't know he had such a powerful smile.

"Hi, and who do you have here?" Draco rubbed the ears of the kitten in Silver's arms.

"Just a little friend. Is he not precious?"

"Well, he sure is a lucky boy. Looks rather comfortable in your arms."

Silver nuzzled the kitten. "He is so beautiful. I miss this. Having a familiar. They can be so loving."

"You don't have one? What about the cat you always carried in school? Every young witch needs one, Silver."

Silver looked sad as she stroked the kitten. "He disappeared. I know he didn't run away. He was far too loyal to do that. I think… well, Ron never liked him and he hated Ron. I think Ron did something to him. I don't know for sure, just a feeling."

Draco hands balled into fists. He hated that man with everything in him. Draco watched a tear roll down Silver's face.

"You know, I think this gentleman is too much in love with you to ever let you go. He definitely needs you to take him home."

"You think?"

"I am positive. Look at him. The thought of being in any one else's arms is unthinkable."

Silver laughed and brought the kitten up to rub her face.

"What would my parents say?"

Avani and Narcissa had been watching them with great interest. "Silver, you look perfect together. You must take him home."

"Yes, I think I will."

Before Silver finished her sentence, Draco had already made his way over to pay for the pet. He wanted to be the one to give the kitten to Silver. After all, he knew exactly how the little guy felt.

When he strolled back from purchasing the kitten, Silver kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you, I love him."

Narcissa asked what she was going to name him.

"I think I will honor my Italian heritage with an Italian name. And I think I will honor my new friend by naming him Drago. It means-"

"Dragon." Draco was shocked. He wanted to shout to the Heavens. He was getting closer. He knew he was.

"Yes, do you mind?"

"Not at all. I think it fits. He can be with you when I can not."

Silver blushed and looked away. She did, however snuggle with Drago.

****************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. They make writing fun. Okay with this chapter, I think I need to put in a reminder that it is OCC and AU. I hope nobody throws stones ;]**

Chapter 8

Silver admired the view in front of her. The gardens at Zabini Manor were magnificent. Winding paths and stone benches littered the garden. You could take a walk and rest to look at the flowers. She was smiling at the sight of a peacock showing off when a red rose appeared in front of her. When Silver turned, she saw Draco.

"Good morning." She took the rose and brought it to her nose to smell.

"Good morning. Enjoying the gardens early today I see." Walking around he sat on the bench and noticed Drago curled up on her lap.

"Oh, and good morning to you. Forgive me for not seeing you, Drago."

Silver giggled and caressed the white kitten. "Drago loves it out here. I have been bringing him out in the mornings."

Since Draco had given Silver her new familiar, she was rarely seen without Drago somewhere close by.

Silver thought that Draco seemed distracted. "Is everything alright? You seem like something is on your mind."

"I was just thinking that I have enjoyed spending time with you these last few days."

Silver laughed at him. "And that's a bad thing?"

Draco smiled at her in response. She still could not get over the affect it had on her.

"No, not a bad thing. Can I be honest without you going back to not trusting me?"

"I hope that you can always be honest, Draco." Silver took a deep breath before continuing. "Right now, that's important. Honesty, I mean."

"Well in that case, I….don't usually spend time with girls. I mean, I like girls; it is just that I …I sound like an idiot don't I? I have never been this unsure of myself with a witch before."

Silver laughed at the embarrassment on Draco's face. In the 7 years at Hogwarts, she had never seen him anything but calm, cool, and collected. Even his insults were given in that manner.

"I do understand. And I have enjoyed the time too. I would never have thought we could talk like this. Draco, I not really sure how it put this. I know…well, I know that you are not the kind of wizard that is content with only friendship from a witch. If you don't want to spend as much time here, if you have somewhere else to be I understand."

Draco took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. He smirked at her blush. Not an evil, unkind smirk but an 'I love this' smirk.

"Silver, don't ever think that I do not want to be with you."

Silver blushed harder and stood up. She went over to the nearest rose bush and bent down to inhale the sweet fragrance.

Draco thought she moved with all the grace in the world. She seemed to glide from one place to another. He had never seen any think like it. He could see himself in five, ten years, with her. Living in a manor of their own with children and happy. He wanted that more then anything. Silver Zabini would make a wonderful wife and mother. Draco saw the way she cared for everybody. Even in school, he had thought that she cared far two much for her loser friends. Now, they were out of the picture and Draco would see to it that she cared for him more then she ever cared for them. And Draco would take care of her, she would be protected and loved like she never thought possible.

"Draco?" Silver had called his name twice and had gotten no response.

"I am sorry. I was lost in thought."

"Well, I hear your mother calling you from the library."

One of the reasons Silver loved this side of the garden was that the library opened out to it.

Draco went through the glass doors with Silver and Drago behind him. He thought it felt very domestic.

Narcissa and Avani were sitting close together going over some pieces of parchment.

"Silver, dear, I had not realized you were out there with Draco."

Silver smiled at Narcissa as she sat with Drago on her lap. "Drago and I were enjoying the fresh air."

Narcissa was pleased by the closeness that had seemed to develop between Silver and her son. In the last few days Silver was always with Draco or Blaise or both. The twins had also come along way and Narcissa was pleased for her godchildren. She was also happy that Silver had come in with Draco now maybe he would not blow up with her.

"Draco your father and I are leaving for home in a few minutes. We have a million things to do before the ball."

The only thing that surprised Draco was that it took so long for his parents to return to the Manor, usually his mother was frantic with plans months before a ball. However, with Silver coming home he knew that everyone had been distracted.

"I will be sure to tell father goodbye before you leave."

"Well, actually…."

Draco hated that tone of voice. He knew he was going to hate what she said next.

"Draco, we would like you to come with us." She cut off Draco as he was about to protest. "You have not been home and I really would like your help."

Draco knew one thing in life. His mother was not someone you made unhappy. Not only would she make you sorry but also the love of her life was likely to hex you into oblivion. Lucius Malfoy would not allow any one to displease his witch.

It looked like he would be going home.

****************************************************************

Malfoy Manor alive with activities. The ball was in a few days and Lady Malfoy was doing everything she could to make it a night to remember. Invitations had been sent and accepted, the ballroom cleaned and aired out, the menus perfected. Yes, The Malfoy's Anniversary Ball would be the social event of the year.

Draco and Lucius felt out of their element but finished all the tasks Narcissa assigned them.

It was one of the few times in the last few days that the men had nothing to do that Lucius brought up something he had been thinking about.

"Son? May I have a word?"

Draco nodded to his father and sat on the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Your mother and I have noticed that you seem taken with Silver."

Draco raised his eyebrows. His father wanted to talk about Silver?

"She is very special. To be honest with you father I love her. I intent to have her as my bride."

"Draco, I have never had to have this conversation with you. Most of the girls you dally with are experienced and are accustomed to certain treatment. I feel it prudent to point out that Silver Zabini is not that kind of girl. From what I heard of her when you were in school, she was always carried herself in a certain manner."

Lucius looked at his son sternly before continuing, "She would not take kindly to being discarded. Furthermore, your godparents would also have something to say if that were to come about."

"Father, I have already told you, I will not 'discard' her. Merlin, more then anything I want her to be Lady Malfoy."

Draco got up and passed nervously in front of the desk. "The other girls…there gone. I don't need them when I have the chance of perfection." He stopped and looked at his father in the face. "I love her and I would die before I hurt her."

Lucius thought about what his son told him. If Draco did manage to secure Silver as his bride, his son would be happy, his best friends would be happy and most importantly his wife would be happy. He had feared that if his son married that Parkinson girl he would need proof of paternity with each child. Merlin knew that girl was 'popular' with Draco's friends. This would work out so much better.

****************************************************************

"I am telling you, Silver that Dumbledore is gay."

"Blaise, that is not true!" Silver was holding her sides from laughing so much. "Not that there is any thing wrong with that. I just don't think he is." Silver was wiping the tears from her face.

"He is too. I saw him checking out Snape's arse on more then one occasion. So there." To top off his declaration he stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"Oh, that's just gross! Snape? Oh, do you think that it how Lockhart got his job?"

Now it was Blaise's turn to howl with laughter. "No, no please I don't need the visual!"

"Dumbl- Dumbledore is a gre- is a great wizard." Silver could hardly get the words out she was laughing so hard.

Blaise tried to catch his breath. He nodded at his twin and replied, "Yes, a great wizard….who likes Snape's arse."

Silver had tears running down her face, she was laughing so hard.

The twins didn't notice their parents standing at the door of Silver's bedroom. Avani leaned back against Celso and he whispered, "Thank you, _cara."_

"Whatever for, _amore_?"

"For never giving up. You knew our daughter was out there. I believe that was what brought her home." Celso kissed her cheek and softly closed his daughter's door_._

****************************************************************

Blaise gather his courage before getting his sister's attention. They were still in her bedroom. After they had calmed down they stayed in the room, each reading a book. Blaise and Silver were a lot alike and could spent hours together doing things they both loved. Now he hoped he would not make her angry enough to hex him.

"Silver?"

"Humm?"

"What do you think about Draco?"

"Okay. That was random."

"I know that it is none of my business but you're my sister and he is my best mate. I am…concerned."

"I know you are. Well, I think it is easy to talk to him. He makes me feel safe and I need that so much. I mean I can take care of myself. I have fought in a war and managed to come out all right. I don't know how to explain it, Blaise. There is just something about him. If I am honest, I can say that he has always had my attention in one way or another. Even if I was so angry I could not see straight or so hurt I felt I would die he has always made me feel so much."

Blaise took her hand in his and squeezed. "Silver, I have known that man my whole life. I swear to you I have never seen him this way. I know he will not hurt you. Please, give him the chance to prove that to you."

"I want to Blaise. I want to be with him. But I can't be hurt again."

"It's not wrong to go after what you want. You are a strong independent witch. One who knows her own mind. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you don't."

Silver looked Blaise in the face. "I love you, big brother."

Blaise felt his eyes water. "I love you too, little sister."

****************************************************************

Draco was anxiously waiting for the Zabinis to arrive. It had been over a week since he had come home and he couldn't wait to see Silver. The time away from her was had made him realize that what he felt for her was real. When he saw her, he was going to tell her.

Draco was standing in front of the mirror in the foyer when two skinny arms encircled his waist.

Draco grabbed her wrists and pried them off him.

"Drake, I have wonderful news! My father is talking to your father tonight. He wants to announce our betrothal! Is it not marvelous?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Pansy backed away, slightly frightened by the look on Draco's face. Pansy decided she better start asserting herself now.

The Slytherin in Pansy started to show.

"Draco, you know as well as I that our marriage is inevitable. We WILL announce this engagement tonight. You may as well face the facts there is no one else better for the role of the next Lady Malfoy then me."

Draco stared down his nose at her before sneering, "Parkinson, you have no idea what you are talking about but don't worry, you will find out soon enough."

Turning on his heels, he went to look for his father.

"Lucius really, its high time Draco took his responsibility seriously. He has…. Pansy and he … well, they need to be married. It would embarrass both our families if they… started their family too early."

Draco walked into his father's study without knocking.

"Ah, Draco, Mr. Parkinson and I were just speaking about you."

Lucius sat back, getting comfortable to watch the show.

Draco poured himself a drink while the portly man swallowed nervously.

"Mr. Parkinson, from the comment I heard when I came in, you have a request of me?"

Mr. Parkinson couldn't believe that a … boy out of school could make him feel this way. True, his father was very powerful, ruthless even. Lucius had obviously taught Draco everything he knew.

"Don't you think it is time you honor your commitment to Pansy?"

"My commitment? And what makes you think I have a commitment with your daughter?"

"What makes… You listen here; I know that you have….taken liberties with my little Pansy. You will marry her!"

Draco said nothing as he lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip.

He startled Mr. Parkinson when he let out a laugh.

"Well, Parkinson you will need to buy a bigger house if you plan to have every bloke that has been with Pansy 'do the right thing'"

"How dare you!" Mr. Parkinson's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Let me tell you something, Pansy and I will never be married. Yes, there was a time when there was a possibility however that time has passed. I would suggest," Draco looked Mr. Parkinson in the eye while finishing his drink, "strongly, that you look else where for a husband for your daughter."

With that, Draco stormed out of the room.

Mr. Parkinson turned to Draco's father when he heard him chuckling.

"What do you plan on doing about your son?"

"My son is my concern not yours. And I am satisfied that he knows his own mind." He leaned back in his chair as Parkinson huffed angrily at him.

"He will never find any one to marry him. When I am done, his reputation will be-"

Lucius stood up so fast the chair toppled over. Mr. Parkinson gulped when he saw the wand in his face.

"You are a very stupid wizard. To come into my home, to tell me what my son has to do and then threaten him. You seem to have forgotten whom you are dealing with. Let me remind you."

****************************************************************

Narcissa was waiting for Draco to come down when she heard that bint Pansy behind her. "Lady Malfoy?"

Turning around she rolled her eyes at the dramatics the girl was displaying. Complete with tears and a pout.

"I need to speak to you. Draco is treating me horribly! All I wanted was to make this a night to remember. I wanted to announce our engagement. My parents told me that this would be the perfect gift to you and Lord Malfoy. Assurance that the Malfoy line would continue."

Narcissa smiled at Pansy. If Pansy had known Narcissa better she would have know that smile. The smile she gave you right before she crushed you into the dirt.

"Pansy, darling," She leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "If you open you mouth and ruin _my _party you will be very sorry."

She stepped back at continued. Seeing the look on Pansy's face, she smiled brighter. "Now, run along and find your mother and stay out of my way, humm?" Pansy scurried away while Narcissa turned to talk to the elegantly dressed women beside her.

****************************************************************

Draco smirked as he saw Pansy and her parents standing in the corner hissing at each other. "That went well don't you think?" Draco nodded to his father as he joined him. "Yes, I do. Parkinson looks unhappy. Any comment?"

"Let us just say that he will no longer be coming into the manor making demands of anyone in this family."

"Really? That is good news."

"Simple had to lay down the rules."Draco was about to ask for details when there was a gasp that seemed to come from the whole room.

He saw what blown the room away. His girl. Silver looked like an angel. The dark, off the shoulder dress with her hair up showed off her graceful neck and delicate shoulders.

His mouth went dry as Blaise walked in beside his sister an offered her his arm.

"Lord and Lady Zabini"

The twin's parents walked in first, all smiles. They knew the next announcement would set the pureblood world on it toes.

"Blaise Celso Zabini and Silver Avani Zabini"

You could have heard a pin drop.

Draco was happy with the effect she had on everybody. Well, Malfoys always did make an entrance and Silver would soon be Lady Malfoy he would make sure of it.

He made his way over to her. The room exploded in whispers as Draco took her hand and brought it to his lips. Lights from cameras went off and Draco knew he needed to track down a copy of best picture of them.

Silver lit up when she saw Draco. He looked so handsome in his formal robes. Every one else in the room disappeared as she looked in his eyes.

"Silver, I am so happy to see you."

Silver paused before decided to be honest. "I….missed you."

Draco wanted to kiss her then and there. If it were not of the hand on his arm, he might have.

"Drake, what are you.." Pansy's voice trailed off as Draco turned to her.

"Parkinson, don't ever put your hands on me again."

Looking at the girl who still held Drake's hand, she sneered. "That's not what you usually tell me."

The moment she saw Pansy lay her hand on Draco she made a decision.

She was tired of being a wimp. She wanted Draco. She had thought about nothing but him the entire time he was gone. After talking to Blaise, she realized that wanting Draco was not a crime. He had helped her so much and …had taken care of her. She knew, just knew that he did not feel for Pansy Parkinson what he felt for her. She was going to fight.

"That was when he didn't know better."

"How dare you!" Pansy clenched her fists and step closer to Silver.

Draco was about to step in between when Silver side stepped him and stood in front of Pansy.

"I am telling you this only one time, Parkinson. If I have to repeat it, I will not be as nice. Stay away from Draco."

Draco thought he might pass out. What the hell? It was un-fucking-believable. He tightened his hold on his girl's hand as she glared at Pansy.

"Drake! Say something! This…tart.. needs to be put in her place."

Draco nodded "You are right but my girlfriend already told you off."

Pansy's mouth opened and closed like a fish before spinning around. "DADDY!"

With Pansy running off Silver groaned and turned to Draco. "I am so sorry I -"

Draco put a finger to her lips.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You are so passionate and knowing that passion is for me is overwhelming."

"Will your parents be mad at me?" Silver was now panicking at the thought of and angry Lucius or even worse an angry Narcissa.

Draco looked over her shoulder to see their parents together. Narcissa and Avani smiles could not be bigger and the were giggling like schoolgirls.

"I don't think you need to worry about them."

Draco placed her hand on his arm and led her through the room. Draco could feel the stares but it did not bother him. He felt like a king with her on his arm.

Draco ushered her in the parlor and shut the doors. He went to put her in his arms when she stopped him.

"Draco, we need to talk. I think I might have over stepped my boundaries. I mean, yeah we have kissed, and it was great, fantastic even, but to interfere in your life like that-"

Draco stopped her by placing his lips on hers. Silver moaned at the feeling of his tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance. She moved closer to him. When had she ever felt so…good? Draco ran his hand down her back and gently pushed her even closer.

Silver felt his hair, his smooth beautiful hair in her hands. The sound of his moans and the feel of his hard body had her rubbing herself against his thigh. When his lips left hers to trail down her back, she let out a breathy moan. "Oh, Draco"

Draco felt like a fourth year with his first girl. The feel of her in his arms had him almost to the edge. He shivered at the thought of her naked and under him in his bed.

He buried his hands in her hair and tugged to get her to look at him.

"Silver, the fact that you want me enough to fight for me… I don't know how to describe it. I want you to know that I want you and know that I know that you want me too nothing is going to keep us apart. You are my future. I… I have never said this to anyone. Maybe to my parents when I was small but not in a long time. I love you, Silver."

Silver had tears in her eyes as she looked at Draco.

Did she love him? It had been less then a month since they had met again.

This man had always intrigued her at school. His taunts always hurt the worst. He seemed so untouchable like she would never be able to reach him. Was it because they were destined for this? Her heart said yes. She looked at him and went with what she felt in her heart.

"I love you too."

Silver smiled when Draco went for her neck and kissed the side of it softly. She felt him inhale. As if he needed all his senses for this one moment. Silver knew she would never forget this. The feeling that everything was going to be all right.

****************************************************************

The rest of the evening was a blur to Silver. Draco never left her side. She had caught Blaise smirking at her more then once. That's was fine she would get him later. There were a few people taking pictures, Draco had said that Narcissa wanted to have them to remember the ball. Silver was very glad, she knew that there were some great ones of her and Draco.

She was dancing with Draco when she saw a hand tap his shoulder.

Draco rotated his head to find out who dared interrupt them.

"Draco, mate, must you keep the all the gorgeous girls to yourself? Do I not warrant an introduction?"

"No. You don't."

Draco went to gather Silver in his arms again when the offender again tried to cut in.

"Really, Malfoy. Do you always have to be a selfish git? Maybe the lady would like to meet some one new."

Tuning his attention to Silver, he bowed. "Hello, I am Theo Notte. Pleasure."

As he took her hand, Silver felt Draco tense. "Silver Zabini." She winked at Draco to get him to play along.

"So, how do you know my boyfriend?"

Notte eyes dulled in disappointment. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Draco. Do you think if I had another boyfriend he would let me dance with Draco Malfoy?"

"No, I suppose not. Oh, I know him from school. We were in the same year and have been friends since we were children. And Blaise of course."

Draco had enough of Notte chatting up his girl.

"Now she knows you and you can get lost." Draco whisked her away.

Draco was twirling the girl Pansy looked on with hate. Draco would dump the tart eventually. She knew he would. Draco was not capable of commitment not even to a beautiful pure blood girl. She knew first hand.

****************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money. OMG the review and alerts are great. I have had reviews that have encouraged me to continue so to them I say thank you. While not everyone agrees with what I write, I have been given great feedback. ; ) There is a sex scene in this chapter (my first smut I hope it's not too bad) so if you don't like please don't read. I know some my find it to soon for Silver to have sex with Draco. I have tried to establish the fact that while she does love him, right now she is very needy and wants to feel close to someone.**

Chapter 9

"Everyone, please may I have your attention?" The party goers listened as Lucius stood by his wife in front of the crowd.

"Narcissa and I would like to thank you for joining us this evening. Before the ball winds to a close, I would like to thank you all for welcoming our goddaughter home. Silver has shown strength and dignity while adjusting to her family and we could not be more proud of her. Avani and Celso have asked me to ask you all to respect the Zabini's privacy during this time."

Draco had his arm around Silver's waist as his father gave his 'time to get out' speech. When Silver was mentioned, Draco noticed that many pairs of eyes gravitated to her.

Not that could blame them she was gorgeous.

The guests started to leave and soon the Zabinis and Malfoys were the only ones left.

Blaise wedged himself between his friend and sister.

"So, dare I ask if it official?"

Silver blush as Draco lightly pushed Blaise out of the way.

Avani joined them and put a stop to her son from teasing.

"Blaise, leave your sister alone."

Silver smiled at Blaise then at her mother. _Pay back, big brother. _"Its fine, _Mama_. Perhaps, Blaise is just a bit envious of us."

Blaise looked on horrified. He knew exactly what his sister was going to do.

"No, actually I-"

"I could, I don't know, introduce him to friends from school. Blaise, I have a wonderful friend that always thought you were nice. Cassandra Whitehall you may remember her. Ravenclaw same year as us."

Avani was intrigued with the idea. Since her dream of joining her family to the Malfoys was coming true why not another dream? Blaise settled and continuation the Zabini line.

"Whitehall? Malcolm's daughter?"

"Yes. We were good friends. Very smart and worked hard in school. She was very shy and didn't make friends easily. _Mama_, do you think we could invite her over for dinner? With her father of course."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. You would be able to catch up with an old friend and Blaise can meet a new one."

Avani almost skipped when she went over to Celso to tell him the good new.

Silver and Draco were grinning from ear to ear. "Very clever of you, Silver, my love." Draco kissed her on the cheek and pulled her to his side. Damn, he was proud.

Blaise could not believe it. That cunning little twerp. Ah, he loved it when her Slytherin showed.

****************************************************************

The next morning, Silver sat at her vanity getting ready for her 'date' with Draco. She and her family had stayed at Malfoy Manor with the intention of staying for a few days. Sliver had fallen in love with her room the moment she saw it. Draco had walked her up to her room after everyone had said good night. They kissed against the door for what seemed hours before Silver pulled herself away. She smiled as she recalled Draco's protests as she kissed him once more on the cheek before going into her room.

"Good morning, Darling." Avani came in after gently knocking on her door.

"Morning, _Mama_."

"Already for your outing with Draco?"

"Yes. I am nervous about it however. Will I run into anyone I know? What have they heard? Will they -"

Avani laughed as she held up both hands palms out.

"Silver, Draco will not let anyone upset you. Also I think the story in the Prophet would answer a lot of questions."

"Oh, no. The Prophet? They never say anything good about me. How bad is it?"

Avani unfolded the paper she had under her arm.

At the top were two moving pictures. One of Silver and her family standing together, and one of just Silver and Draco. Draco was whispering in her ear and Silver had her hand on his chest. Pansy could be seen in the background glaring at the couple.

ZABINI HEIRESS HOME!

Lord and Lady Malfoy were not the only ones celebrating at last night's ball. Lord and Lady Zabini introduced their newly returned daughter Silver Zabini to society. Miss. Zabini enchanted the guests who all agreed that she was a beautiful and charming addition to the ranks of the elite. Miss. Zabini was fortunate enough to have the company of two of the handsomest (and most eligible) wizards in the world at her side the entire evening. Her brother Lord Blaise Zabini and Lord Draco Malfoy. As any one who witnessed Miss. Zabini and the Malfoy heir will tell you, the couple seemed devoted to each other never leaving each other's side. How does this affect the expected betrothal announcement between the Malfoy heir and Miss. Pansy Parkinson? Do not fear dear readers, we will keep you informed. More on the return of the beautiful heiress on page four.

Silver groaned as she tossed the paper on the bed. Great just great. It was not she didn't want people to know about her and Draco she just hated the publicity.

Her mother folded the paper and put it aside.

"Silver, what is the matter? They were not harsh with you. They know better. Your father would crush them if they insulted you."

"I just hate being talked about. It was never been a good experience for me."

"My darling, being in the public eye is something the Zabinis have to tolerate. Not to mention the Malfoys. It will be fine." Avani kissed Silver on the forehead.

"Your right. What could happen from one little article?"

****************************************************************

The pounding on the door was pissing him off.

"Wait! I said I was coming!"

The minute Ron opened the door Ginny came through it.

"Geez, Ron. Like I want anyone to see me in this dump."

"Not like I love it here, Gin."

"Well, while you're stuck here the beaver is living it up."

She tossed what looked like the Prophet to him.

Ron opened it up and almost had a heart attack. What the fuck! There was his Hermione surrounded by filthy Deatheaters. She was just standing there letting them near her. He read the article all the while cursing and yelling.

After he finished he stomped his foot like a child. Ginny rolled her eyes and asked, "Now what?"

"Did you bring me money?"

"Yes, I had to get it out of Harry but I managed."

"Good. I am gonna need it."

Ginny saw the deranged smile on her brother's face. Oh, well as long as his bad intentions were not aimed at her she could care less.

"You planning on doing something?"

"I will get back Hermione. I think I know where I can get help."

Ron grabbed the paper again and looked past the Ferret with his Hermione. He looked to the witch in the back who looked as mad as Ron was. "Ginny, this is what I want you to do."

****************************************************************

Silver and Draco walked into the best restaurant in Diagon Alley. The second the manager saw Draco he dropped what he was doing and rushed to his side.

"Mr. Malfoy, so good to see you. Table for two?"

"Yes, and make it private."

Draco and Silver were led to a quiet table in the corner.

Silver could not believe the amount of stares they received.

"I wish people would mind their own business."

"Silver, you are the most beautiful women here, of course they are looking."

Draco looked around to see who was in the restaurant. He noticed the two bodyguards that _Zio _Celso hired to follow Silver everywhere. Draco knew he could handle the weasel on his own; however, he would never risk Silver's safety. There was no way Draco would ever let that sick bastard anywhere near his girl. There was still no word on where he was hiding and the Zabini and Malfoy families still had their guard up.

They ordered their food and talked while they waited.

"So, this witch you want to introduce to your brother too, tell me about her."

"Cassie? Well, we were study partners. With her being a Ravenclaw, we did not have many classes together but we were both in the library a lot. We started to sit together and study. She is very sweet. My….well, the Weasley's didn't like her and Harry always followed along. They said she was a bad influence on me. They claimed she thought she was better then them. Cassie didn't like them. There were words exchanged a few times."

"She sounds great. I am sure Blaise will like her."

"I only said that to get back at him but the more I think about it the more I think they would be good for each other."

"I agree. Perha-"

"I can't believe you had the nerve to bring this slut in public, Drake." By the time Pansy had finished speaking Draco was out of his chair and was face to face with her.

"Parkinson, you would think you would know better then to insult my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? Are you kidding? We fucked just a few weeks ago, Draco! How-"

Silver gasped at Pansy's vulgarity in public. She glanced around to see if any one was looking and of course, the scene being played out riveted the whole room.

Draco smirked and pulled back from her. "Parkinson, _that _is why you will never be a Malfoy. Silver is a hundred times the lady you are. Now that I have her in my life, I would never turn to you again. She will carry the Malfoy name with dignity."

Draco held out his hand to Silver. She took it immediately and stood up.

"We are leaving. I don't want you to have associate with people like _her."_

Before leaving, Draco turned back to a fuming Pansy.

"Oh, and by the way, if you even think about coming in between me and the women I love you will be very sorry."

Draco lead Silver out without looking back at Pansy. If he had, he might have seen Ginny Weasley approach her.

****************************************************************

Silver stepped out of the shower and dried her damp body with a whisk of her wand. The day with Draco had been perfect. After the unpleasantness with Pansy Draco had taken her to a smaller place. It was cozy and they had not been disturbed. They had talked for such a long time. Draco was everything Silver could hope for in a man. He made her laugh and was so kind. The way he looked at her sent chills up her back. Nobody had ever made her feel like that. He had taken her places she wanted to go. They spent time at the bookstore and he didn't get impatient or angry with her for buying more then one book. Draco asked her opinion and listened to her when she spoke. She giggled when she remembered how Draco glared at any wizard who looked at her with interest. He held her hand or had his hand on her lower back the entire day. Silver was surprised by how comfortable she was with him physically.

She knew he was experienced she had seen it with her own eyes. She wondered if he would be disappointed in her. She was a virgin and Ron had never let another wizard close to her. With Harry, she had a brother/sister relationship. Viktor had been nothing more then a wonderful friend. She just never had the opportunity or desire to become physical with anyone.

She felt ready to be closer with him but was unsure how far she was willing to go. Is it too soon she wondered? Maybe, however, she knew what she felt. Draco was right when he pointed out that if she had never been taken she would have grown up with him as a friend. Perhaps density was trying to fix what went wrong. Well, whatever it was Silver planned on going along and not fighting it.

She heard the knock on her door while she was reaching for her nightclothes.

Rushing to cover herself, she just slipped on her silk robe. "Just a second!"

When she opened the door there stood the man she was just thinking about.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I came to say goodnight."

Laughing she said, "We did that earlier." Peeking out in the hall, she looked both directions to see if any of her family was wandering the guest wing of Malfoy Manor. "If my brother or father sees you they are not going to be happy. If my mother sees you we will be married by morning." She giggled as she grabbed his sleeve and led him in the room.

She shut the door then felt his arms go around her waist. "And that would be bad because?"

"Draco! You say that now but commitment is a big deal and I want both of us to be ready."

"Silver, I love you I know that there is no one else for me."

"And Pansy?" She continued before he could interrupt. "I know that you are not with her now. I just.. I don't know I guess I am scared. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to lose you."

"Pansy was out of my life, in all capacities the minute I saw you. You have been all I think about since then. Silver, I know we haven't talked about it…and I really don't want to now but that day at Hogwarts…"

Draco kissed her knuckles before speaking again, "What you saw…Pansy and me in that classroom…"

"Draco, I know you are not a virgin. The past is the past. I just need to know that I don't have to worry about other girls when it comes to you."

Draco leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he stood back up. She had her arms around his neck while they looked in each other's eyes.

"I want you and only you. There are no girls for you to worry about because I don't see anybody but you."

They kissed passionately as Draco walked backwards to Silver's bed.

Draco sat on the bed with Silver straddling his lap. Running his hands in her hair, he nipped at her bottom lip. Silver moaned into his mouth as she darted her tongue out to dual with his.

Draco moved his hands down her arms to her waist. He was unsure of how far to go but he needed to touch her. He rubbed his thumbs against her hipbones and moved his mouth along her neck.

"Oh, Draco" Silver moaned and she moved her center against the bulge in his pants.

Draco hiss at the contact and his head fell back. Silver pushed him so he was lying on his back.

"Gods, I want you so much."

"I want you too, Draco. So very much." She kept her eyes locked on his as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Silver?" Draco wanted her to comfortable with whatever they did, she meant everything to him and he never wanted to push her into anything. She smiled as she ran her hands down his chest opening the sides of his shirt as she went.

"Draco, I love you. I have never…"

"I know, baby. I am so very glad I am your first and I know I will be the only wizard you will ever be with." He raised himself to kiss her again as he vowed to himself that he would kill any man who even thought of touching his girl.

He opened her robe and gasped at the beauty in front of him. He cupped her breasts in his hands. He shivered as he felt her nipples become hard peaks. Silver moaned again as Draco gave it an open-mouthed kiss. He then took it in his mouth sucking gently then harder. Silver clutched his shoulders and ground her middle against him harder.

They separated just enough to remove each other's clothes.

Draco was on top lying slightly to the side with his leg in between hers. Silver moved her hand down his side to take his cock in her hand. He seemed to swell even larger in her hand. She sucked in her breath when she felt the drop of liquid at the tip. Using her thumb, she spread it around as Draco groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Silver, oh fuck baby."

She squeezed as he thrust his hips into her small hand. Draco moved over her completely and rained her breasts with kisses. She had the best tits he had ever seen. He bathed her nipples with his tongue as she withered under him clutching his hair.

Draco moved down leaving small kisses on her toned, flat stomach. Her legs separated and Draco saw her pussy glistening with her juices. He inhaled and has mesmerized with the smell of his sweet women. Silver jumped when she felt his hot tongue on her folds.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco, oh, oh,"

Draco could tell that she was close. He was intent on giving her an orgasm before he entered her. He inserted a finger as he sucked on her clit. Rubbing her sweet spot was all it took and he felt her go over the edge. Draco lapped at her release trying to control himself knowing that she needed the lubrication. Going back up her body, he kissed her.

"Draco, that was…amazing."

"You're amazing, baby. You taste so fucking good. I could eat you all night."

Silver's pussy clenched as she heard his words. Gods! She needed him. He would be able to fill the void in her.

"Now, please, now." She tugged at his hips. Glancing down she was amazed by his size. He had to be at least 9 ½ inches long. When she had him in her hand she could not touch her thumb to her fingers he was so thick. She hoped he fit.

Draco used his knees to separate her legs further. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against her moist lower lips. He took a breath and pushed.

Silver gasped at the feeling of being filled. There was pain but she was too focused on the expression of ecstasy on her lover's face to notice. The next thing she knew she could feel his balls against her in between her legs. Silver let out a shriek at how good it felt.

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on not spewing his cum the second he got inside her. Silver's moaning and nails going down his back didn't help his situation.

"Gods, you're so tight and wet, Silver. You feel so damn good."

Draco thrust hard and deep. He could not get deep enough inside this perfect woman. Her cunt was the best he had ever been inside of. He bent her knees and bent them over his elbows getting a deeper thrust. "Oh, baby, yes, feels so good, Draco!"

Draco chanted Silver's name as he pounded into her. He felt her muscles tightened and saw her eyes roll back into her head. He used his toes for leverage as he thrust as hard and as deep as he could. He flicked her clit and then saw stars as Silver's orgasm triggered his.

They shouted each other name as they came. Draco rolled on to his back as they both tried to catch their breath. Silver cuddled into his side. Draco used his arm to bring her closer then kissed the top of her head.

"Wow"

"Wow does not even cover it, Luv."

"Was it alright? You're not disappointed?" Draco saw the look of uncertainty on her face. His hart melted and his breath hitched at the thought that this angel loved him.

"Silver, that was ..brilliant. I love so much."

Silver smiled and blushed, "I love you too."

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms happier then they had ever been.

****************************************************************

In another part of England, Pansy stood looking down at the red headed witch and wizard sitting next to each other on the small bed. "So, you think I would help you? I happen to hate you both."

Ginny laughed and stood up. "Well, you are not exactly our favorite person either."

Ron was through being nice. "Shut up and listen you dumb bint!"

Ron grabbed her wrist as she went to slap him. Ha, like that would ever happen. "So you like seeing Hermione with Malfoy? Do you want her to be Lady Malfoy? Let me ask you, Parkinson, do you think you can get Malfoy's attention back without help?"

Pansy jerked her hand back and rubbed it. "What is it you want me to do?"

"That's what I thought. Now, this is the plan and Merlin help you if you mess it up and cost me Hermione."

****************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money. Thank you for reading. I have had fun doing this and the positive reviews have inspired me. There are some people who are not crazy about the story but… hey sometimes you have to ignore that. So as long as nobody hates too much I will continue.**

**Are my chapters too long? Let me know :]**

Chapter 10

The next morning came too soon for Silver. She pulled the comforter over her head. The arm over her stomach felt so good. She sighed as she pushed back against Draco's chest. She knew that she had to get him out of there before some one found them together. She had no regrets but she didn't want to upset either set of parents.

"Draco, hon, you need to get up."

Draco groaned and pulled Silver closer. "No, if I open my eyes I may find that this was all a dream and that I only imagined that the women I love is in my arms."

Silver rolled over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"This was very real, Draco. Thank you for making it so special. Waking up with you this morning made it even more perfect."

Placing kisses along his jaw line she continued. "I don't want to upset anyone. If Blaise were to find you in my bed or Merlin forbid our parents…"

"Blaise knows that I love you. I told him when I knew that I would do anything to be with you."

He ran his hand down her arm and entwined his fingers with hers.

"But your right I would never want to upset your parents or face mine after."

Before he left her bed, he needed to tell her something. "Silver, I want you to know that this was…it meant everything to me. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning for the rest of my life." Before getting up, they kissed for a few minutes promising to see each other later. Leaving the bed was the hardest thing he ever did. He dressed in record time and opening the door, he looked around before slipping out. While trying to be sneaky and get to his side of the manor without being caught he thought about Silver. What he had told Pansy the last time they were together was true. He hated waking up and finding his latest conquest in his bed. With Silver, it had been so different. Feeling her next to him and knowing that she loved him and he loved her changed that. The sex, no the lovemaking was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Still thinking about Silver, he walked into his room with a smile on his face. That is until he saw who was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

_Busted_

"I came to talk to you and found your bed had not been slept in." Lucius shook his head in disappointment. "I thought Silver was important to you. Sending the night else were proves that you don't care as much as I had hoped."

Draco was unsure of what to say. If he denied being with someone else his father would want to know where he was. If he said he was with Silver…

Draco decided to tell him the truth. "Father, I was not with another woman. I don't want anyone else. I was with Silver. Before you say any thing, we are going to be married. I will talk to _Zio_ Celso tonight. I just need to be sure this is what Silver wants."

Lucius leaned back and folded his hands in front of him in a way Draco had seen him do when he was serious.

"It seems to me, that she made her decision when she spent the night with you. Silver does not seem the type of girl to do that. Unless, I am mistaken?"

Draco clenched his fists and glared at his father. "I will let that go because I know that was more to get a reaction out of me then to insult Silver. However, that will be that last time you insinuate something like that about her. I was her first and I will be her only. We will be married and be together forever."

"Draco, are you sure you know what your doing? I don't want you to change your mind later. The Zabinis are our friends and I would hate to see anything ruin that."

"You ever change your mind about Mother?" At Lucius's shake of his head, Draco continued. "I will speak to her father tonight and I will let you know when we plan to announce the engagement."

"Yes, the sooner the better. I had better be going I am meeting Celso at the Ministry in a few minutes. That is the reason I came by actually."

"Is it about Weasley?"

"It is. Celso wants to know the details of the search for him. They have found no trace and Celso is getting impatient."

"I will go with you just give me a few minutes."

"I think your day would be better spent talking to Silver. Go to the family vault where we keep the heirloom jewelry for a ring for your girl. I will keep you informed about the search."

With that, Lucius left the room to meet his oldest friend.

Draco decided to talk to Blaise first to let him know that he planned to ask Silver to marry him. He did not want his friendship to suffer so he needed to assure Blaise that he would take care of Silver. Draco would feel better, when the weasel was locked up or dead. Then they could concentrate on their plans for the future. Now to find Blaise.

****************************************************************

When Harry woke up, he wished that he could just sleep for a little while longer. He and Ginny were supposed to go shopping today. Again. He really didn't mind spending the money it was just all she wanted to do. As he dressed, he thought about the last few weeks. With Hermione gone and Ron missing Mrs. Weasley seemed more focused on him. Always telling him that he and Ginny were so good together and that the Potter name needed to carried on. He knew that but felt uncomfortable with her insinuating Ginny was the only one worthy enough to have his baby. Not that he didn't love Ginny…. He was just starting to see a side of her that he hadn't before. Using the word mudblood during her argument with Hermione was low. They fought in a war to stop that type of prejudice for Merlin's sake. His mother was muggle born. Would she use that word in reference to Lily? Would she use it in front of their children or Merlin, about them? He was so confused and desperately needed sign of what to do.

The owl startled him when it tapped at the window. Harry let him in and took the note he held in his grasp.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you were not expecting this letter _

_however, I wanted to talk to you about getting_

_in contact with Hermione or Silver as I understand _

_She wants to be called. I hope that you can help _

_I would also love to talk to you; I have not seen you since _

_school ended and I find myself missing an old friend._

_Please let me know, as I am free to meet Silver or you at_

_any time._

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

Harry was smiling when he finished the letter. Luna Lovegood was a good friend and he realized how much he missed talking to people who were not Weasleys. He wrote back and asked if she were free for lunch to meet him at a little restaurant he knew of by the bookstore. He left the Burrow a little while later after Ginny had yelled at him for cancelling on her. Harry felt bad for lying. He had told Ginny he had a job interview with Shackelbolt. Though true, he did have an interview it was later in the day. Ginny and the rest of the family had tried to talk Harry out of training for an auror position. They wanted his to have a nice comfortable desk job at the Ministry. Harry would have none of it. This was the one thing Harry would not back down from. Being an auror was his dream and he needed to hold on to it. Harry could have invited Ginny to come along with him to see Luna he knew Luna would not have minded. She was a sweet girl who thought of everyone as a friend. Ginny never cared for her so Harry didn't want to be in the position of trying to apologize for Ginny as he always did.

Telling himself that wanting to meet the beautiful blond alone meant nothing he walked into restaurant and smiled when he saw her sitting by the window.

_Ya, it means nothing, Harry. Keep telling yourself that._

****************************************************************

Blaise was harder to find then Draco thought he would be. After searching the manor for a while, Draco asked a house elf. He was told Blaise was flying outside. Draco thought it best to talk to him as soon as possible so he grabbed his broom and headed out.

Draco loved being up here. It was so freeing and made him feel alive. Spotting his friend took only a minute, as he was an expert on handling his broom and taking in his surroundings.

Zooming next to Blaise, he caught his attention. Both wizards came to a halt mid-air. "Morning, Mate."

Draco looked at the sun before replying, "More like early afternoon."

"Alright what is it you need to talk about?"

"What makes you think I need to talk?"

"Draco, I know you. What is it?"

Draco nodded his head toward the garden and turned the broom that direction knowing Blaise would follow.

Once they landed, Draco realized he didn't know where to start.

"Blaise, you know how I feel about Silver."

"I know. I really do." Walking away from Draco, he looked out at the lawn. "Draco, I think Silver was right in a way. I am jealous. I have just found my sister and….you are taking her away. Don't get me wrong, I think its great, my best friend and little sister. So, do I get to clobber you? You know, 'that's my sister! How could you go after my sister?' kind of thing?"

Blaise had a smile on his face but Draco could see that it was not all a joke to Blaise.

"If that's what you want to do. Do you need to kick my ass? You have seen me use and discard women for years. I promise you, Blaise that this is nothing like that."

Blaise crossed his arms in a move that Draco recognized as defensive.

"I know. So…tell me about this witch Cassandra."

****************************************************************

Harry nodded as Luna went on about her job at her father's paper. She seemed to have grown up so much. She still had that dreamy quality that defined her. Her voice soothed him and he found that her maturity and kindness still drew him like it did in school.

"Harry?"

"Oh, I am sorry, Luna. I was just thinking…"

"Missing Ginny?"

"What? Oh, no I mean I was actually thinking about the way you were in school."

Luna laughed and Harry smiled at the true joy that could be heard in her laughter.

"I am a free spirit what can I say? I want you to know that I have never forgotten how kind you were to me. I know that you had….things you were dealing with but you still took the time to be friends with me."

Harry squeezed the hand she had placed in his. "So you wanted to talk to Hermione?"

Luna pulled her hand back and went through her bag. "I was going to send it directly to her but… I wanted the chance to talk to you too."

Luna laid a charm bracelet on the table.

Harry picked it up and studied it.

"We gave this to Hermione on her sixteenth birthday. Cassie gave her the wand. A symbol, well at the time any way, that even being muggleborn she was a witch. The star was from me. I wanted her to have something to wish on always."

Harry was touched on how thoughtful Luna was. All this time he had thought that he, Ron, and Ginny were her best friends when really she had others who knew her and loved her for who she was.

"And the book charm?"

Luna smiled as Harry played with the little charms.

"Viktor"

"Of course. Why have I never seen it and why do you have it?"

"I don't know why you never saw it. She wore it all the time. I found it last week when I was going through my stuff from school. I don't know how I ended up with it."

She shrugged. "Most likely nargles were play tricks."

Harry grinned at Luna as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"I wish I could help you return it, Luna. I… don't talk to Hermione anymore."

Harry saw the shock in her face and for some reason went on to tell her everything. It felt good to confide in someone.

****************************************************************

Draco sat watching Silver's father pace in front of him. As much as he loved the wizard, right at this moment he was definitely Silver's father.

"You just met, Draco. How can you be ready for this step? Marriage is serious matter."

" _Zio _, I understand that. Believe me when I say that I came to this decision after much thought and consideration. Silver and I make each other very happy."

Draco dreaded the answer to his next question. "Do you have an objection to me? Do you have a different prospect for Silver?"

"Draco, of course not, Avani and I would be thrilled to call you son-in-law. We know you would give Silver a wonderful life, this is just very soon."

"I love her."

"That's all I need to know. You have always been family, my godson, now I can welcome you as my son."

"Thank you. _Zio _, as Silver's future husband can I ask how it went with Shackelbolt?"

Celso let out a frustrated sigh. Pouring a drink for himself and Draco he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing, they have nothing. They believe he is still in the area. Shackelbolt had the gall to ask if I had my daughter well protected. Almost hexed him if it were not for your father."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. Silver must be protected all times. There can be no chance that he could get to her. I would not survive if something happened to her."

"I know, I feel the same. Avani…she would not be able to live without her daughter again. Not again."

Draco placed his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"We will find Weasley and he will be dealt with and who ever is helping him will regret the day they met that red headed abomination."

****************************************************************

Silver sat at her desk writing a letter to Cassie. With every thing going on she had yet to write to her friend. She now felt bad for neglecting Luna and Cassie. They were there for her when she needed someone to talk to at school. Now it was time she opened up her new little world to include her old friends.

****************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money. There is no way to express how I feel about the response to this story. Thank you so much. There is 'mature stuff' going on in this chapter. Let me know what you think. **_

_Chapter 11_

_Silver was getting used to Malfoy Manor. She did not even need to call out for help anymore. She made her way to the family parlor all by herself, thank you very much. _

_When Silver walked in everyone's attention turned to her. _

"_Darling, where have you been hiding all day?"_

"_Just resting, Aunt Cissa."_

_Silver chose to ignore Lucius's snicker._

"_Lucius?"_

"_Oh, sorry, Luv. Just thinking about some thing I heard earlier."_

_Sliver glared at Draco and he pretended not to notice._

"_Your mother and I thought you might enjoy going out tomorrow. Maybe lunch?"_

"_Yes, that would be wonderful. Could we stop at the pet store? I want to get Drago some new toys. I feel so bad about leaving him."_

"_Of course, Darling. You could have brought him. We would not have minded."_

"_Thank you, Aunt Narcissa. Maybe I will go home tomorrow and get him. __Papa_?"

"Yes, _Cara_?"

"When will we be returning home?"

"The day after tomorrow, daughter."

Avani reached over, took Silver's hand, and asked, "So, where else should we go, besides the book store?"

While everyone laughed, Draco got up and walked over to Silver who was sitting in between Narcissa and Avani.

"Maybe you should shop for the perfect dress."

"A dress?"

Draco could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He thought about doing this when they were alone but he knew that her parents had missed so much for her life already. He wanted to give them this one thing. He only hoped Silver understood his reasons and ya, he hoped she would say yes.

"I was thinking maybe a white one."

"White?"

Silver gasped as Draco got down on one knee in front of her. She could hear the delighted 'ahhs' from her mother and godmother. She looked quickly to her father, brother, and godfather. They were all looking on proudly at the scene in front of them.

"Silver Avani Zabini, I want you t know that I love you. From the bottom of my heart and a place deep in my soul, I love you. If front of our family I am asking you…Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Draco,…a million times YES! Oh, yes."

Draco got up and lifted Silver in his arms. He kissed her as she clung to him. He could feel the tears coming down her face and he didn't want to admit that some of that wetness came from his eyes as well.

Draco could hear the clapping and the congratulations coming from the men. His mother was almost jumping in place and _Zia _Avani was crying.

He whispered in Silver's ear, "Do you forgive me for not asking you when we were alone?"

Silver pulled back to look him in the face. "Draco, that you would include my family….I love you so much. You overwhelm me."

"In a good way?"

"In the very best."

While their mothers began planning the wedding of the century and the men toasted to the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Silver and Draco kissed sweetly. Both grateful that they had found each other and that they were together.

****************************************************************

"We need to start a guest list. Oh, and maybe hire a planner. We have always planned our own balls but this needs to be perfect. Cissa?"

"I think that would be best. We should start interviewing as soon as possible."

Draco and Silver watched with amusement as their mothers fussed over the details. Dinner had been nothing but wedding talk and gushing over the beautiful family ring Draco had chosen for Silver.

"Lu, darling, when will the announcement be in the paper?"

Lucius and Celso decided the sooner the better. Though Lucius didn't want to spoil things he had a feeling that _something _was going to happen. Maybe it was because that Weasley boy was still running around. He just could not shake the feeling. Lucius had not lived through a war by ignoring his gut instants. His son and future daughter-in-law were whispering in each other's ears and Silver was giggling at whatever Draco was saying. They looked so happy and in love. Silver was just what Draco needed, just what the Malfoy family needed. The joining of the Zabini and Malfoy line would produce very beautiful, intelligent, purebloods. This union must be protected at all costs.

****************************************************************

Draco escorted Silver up to her room later that night. Dinner had gone extremely well. The family could not be happier and Draco and Silver were both overjoyed. The wedding was being planed down to the last detail and in two months Silver would be his wife.

Draco had Silver in between him and the doors kissing her as if he were never going to see her again. She clutched his robe in her fists as she kissed him back just as fiercely.

Pulling back from him, Silver ran a finger down his cheek to his swollen lips.

"Thank you, Draco. For everything, making me feel loved and safe, for including my parents in the proposal."

Draco kissed her gently on the lips.

"Anything for you."

Silver opened the door and sent him a flirty smile. "Anything?"

"Everything your heart desires is yours."

"Well, what would you say if I told you I wanted you, just you?"

"Luv, you already own me, heart, body, and soul."

Silver smiled as she led him in and shut the door.

Draco's breath hitched as Silver let down her hair and slipped off her shoes.

She giggled at him and asks, "Are you just going to watch?"

Draco smirked as they both removed their robes slowly. They were teasing each other and Draco loved every minute. He was glad that she was so comfortable around him.

He stared as he unbuttoned his pants. She only had on her knickers and a strapless bra. Silver walked over to him, moved his hands away and replaced them with hers. Draco groaned as she slipped her hands into his pants at the hips and tugged them down. His cock sprang out and brushed against her. They both moaned with the flesh on flesh contact.

She grasped his manhood and squeezed. Draco almost went off right there. What was it about this women that made react this way? With just a touch or even a look, she made him feel like a 15-year-old boy again.

He threw his head back when he felt her lips brush over his collarbone. She was so petit that he could look down on her as she placed small kisses all over his chest.

He needed to feel her, all of her. He unsnapped her bra and then he pulled her lace knickers off with his thumbs. The scraps of fabric hit the floor and Silver stepped away from them. Draco carried her bridal style to the bed, loving the feel of her in his arms. They were both frantic to feel the other. Silver moaned and Draco ran his fingers through the curls between her legs.

"Oh, Draco, I need you so much." Silver continued to moan as Draco caressed her between her thighs. Silver was getting desperate to feel him _inside, _that's where she needed him to be.

Draco gasped when Silver pushed him off her and he ended up on his back. Before he could do any thing, Silver was sitting on top of him. Giving him a smirk, she leaded down and placed a kiss on his nose.

"I love you."

"Merlin, Silver, what did I ever do to deserve an angel like you?"

Silver laughed and moved up right.

_Un_-_fucking_-_believable_.

The sight of his fiancé straddling him while naked and her hair flowing down her back was too much. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again when he felt her use her hand to guide the tip of his cock against her lower lips.

"Silver, I…." what ever Draco was going to say was lost as Silver moved all the way down on Draco taking his length all the way in.

"Silver,…tight, so tight and wet."

Silver shrieked in pleasure as Draco thrust up.

It took her a moment or two to get accustomed to riding him but she was getting used to it and decided she loved this position.

Draco put his hands on her waist to help guide her. Draco panted as he watched her move her hands up to squeeze her breasts while moving over him.

He sat up and she squealed as he playfully bit at her hand to get to her nipple. Silver screamed as Draco tugged and pulled on the hard tip.

Draco moved his hand to her back and pulled gently on her hair. Her head went back and Silver let out a moan. When she ground herself against him, he pulled harder. That was all in took and her muscles began milking his cock. Draco fell back against the bad and thrust up twice before he joined her in completion.

Silver was draped over him as they fell asleep bodies still joined and hands entwined.

****************************************************************

Rolling over, she hit something warm. Opening her eyes, she let out a silent scream at the sight of the wizard next to her.

_What the hell had she been thinking!?_

Her head hurt and the sun peeking in the window didn't help. Hoping to find a hang over potion she made her way to the bathroom.

She saw a bottle and gulped it down as fast as she could. The clear head did nothing to make her feel better. Looking in the mirror, she was disgusted by what she saw. That sorry excuse for a wizard marked her neck. The contains of her stomach almost came up at the thought of that dirty prick's dirty prick any where near her. How could she be so stupid?

She could see his ugly red hair on the pillow. Pansy moaned when she saw that it looked unwashed. She planned to jump in a tub of scalding water to get the Weasley germs off her as soon as she got home. She wanted to get out of this filthy place as soon as possible.

Pansy tried to recall how she ended up in bed with him.

She remembered coming by last night to talk about the plan. Weasley was drinking and Pansy poured herself a glass. They began discussing the details while drinking shot after shot. Pansy remembered some groping and tugging of clothes and not much else.

It did not bother her to wake up with a naked wizard; it had happened plenty of times. What bothered her was that it was this particular wizard. Pansy prided herself on the type of wizard she let between her legs. They where men of wealth and status. The wealthiest of those being Draco. Knowing she was with a man who could not afford even a pair of decent shoes made her angry with herself.

Dressing as fast as she could, she left before Weasley could wake up. With any luck, he would not even remember. Once she was Lady Malfoy, she would have this building torn down. Walls had a way of telling secrets.

****************************************************************

Silver was amazed by the activity going on around her. They had been home for about three weeks and the manor had people coming and going. 'Wedding central' as Blaise had dubbed it. Draco was over often and Silver missed him when he went back to Malfoy Manor. She could hardly wait until they were together all the time. It was so hard to find time to be alone anymore. Her mother and Aunt Cissa had her so busy with fittings and table arraignments she hardly had time for anything else.

She had asked for this afternoon off, she had plans.

Silver was going to be meeting Cassie and Luna later today at a café and she was so nervous. She had written to both of them and had received a response right away. She was more nervous about going out in public. An article had come out about her and the news media was clamoring for and interview. The headline had shocked her to her core.

_Hermione Granger too good for the Golden Trio? _

The article had ripped her apart. Claiming that Hermione had pressed charges falsely against Ron and that she was bitter about 'The boy who lived and his relationship with his true love Ginny Wesley.' It claimed that Hermione researched the Zabini's and tricked them into believing she was Silver. That all she had ever wanted was to elevate herself to pureblood status and would do anything to make that happen. _Oh, please_. Silver knew Ginny was behind it. The paper was a new one that started up as competition for The Prophet. Needless to say, that was its next day's paper was the last edition. They retracted the story with full apologies to the Zabini family and most especially Silver. For she was indeed Silver Zabini.

After her father, not to mention Draco and _his_ father got through with the reporter and editor they both had quickly left town. They had wanted to take down Ginny too but Silver forbade them. Ginny was hers to deal with.

She had caught up with Luna on every thing that had been happening in their lives and a certain messy haired wizard came up in conversation. Silver knew how Luna felt about Harry but she has to honorable to go after somebody in a relationship. That had stopped Silver from interfering before but now she had no problem encouraging a better relationship for her ex-best friend. Like her, once he got away from Ginny and Ron's poison he would be much happier.

If Ginny wanted to be mean and spiteful then she had no problem trying to open Harry's eyes to see the real person underneath.

****************************************************************

Ron was sitting on his bed going over the notes for his plan. The cabin was purchased yesterday. Well, he didn't buy it; Parkinson had to do that, but whatever. The only real detail was when. It needed to be perfect timing. Pansy had to do her part or Ron would have a tougher time convincing Hermione. Ron had more faith in Pansy getting Draco out of the way now that he had sampled the goods. Despite how drunk he was, he remembered sleeping with Pansy. All the practice Pansy gets no wonder she was so good.

Ginny came by and dropped of more money so he was not worried about his rent. Harry was blind if he couldn't see that Ginny was draining him dry. Then again, she was Harry's problem. He had all he needed to last awhile. After that, well no matter what, Hermione's family owed her money and it would be his duty to see that she got her fair share. Boy, would he make sure that Hermione got _everything _ she had coming to her.

****************************************************************

Silver noticed the two wizards behind her. She could lose them but her father, Blaise, and Draco would never let her leave the Manor again while Ron was missing. She opted instead to just go on and meet the girls.

The three squealed as they embraced in a group hug.

"I have missed so much!" Silver was overjoyed to see her friends.

"Her-, sorry, Silver how are you? Dish, is it true about you and Draco Malfoy?"

Cassie as always was firing off question after question. Cassie loved knowledge as much as Silver. Silver laughed as they all sat down and then answered Cassie.

"Yes, Draco asked me to marry him and I agreed." Silver showed them her ring and after the appropriate ohhs and ahhs, they ordered their meals.

"Luna, Cassie I wanted to ask you something."

The witches listened as Silver became nervous and started to play with the charm bracelet Luna had given back to her.

"I wanted to ask if you would both be my maids of honor. I know technically I am supposed to have one but how could I choose? Besides when have I ever followed rules?"

"That's the truth. You always followed your heart. I think that is why we got on so well. I would be thrilled to stand up with you."

By the time Luna stopped talking Silver was in tears.

"Hey, don't forget me. I would love to be there for you, Silver."

Cassie playfully stuck her tongue out at Luna. Luna giggled and did the same.

"Very mature, ladies."

They giggled and laughed not noticing the wizard just a table or two behind them.

Luna noticed him first. She wanted to feel guilty for ambushing her friend but she couldn't. This was really for the best.

Luna pinched Cassie as the wizard stood up and started walking to their table.

"Luna, what was that for? Oh,.."

Cassie had noticed him too. She looked at Silver waiting to see what Luna's interfering would do to their friend.

Silver turned around to see what had her friends acting strange.

She was so surprised she gasped.

"Harry."

"Hello, Hermione."


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money. You people are great! The reviews and alerts keep coming. I am thrilled that my first story is being read and people like it. Well most people lol. Just a reminder this is AU and OCC. Let me know what you think**. _

_Chapter 12_

_Silver looked around confused. _

_Luna was the one to break the silence. "I am sorry, Silver. Please don't be angry. I have been talking to Harry…" _

"_Don't blame Luna. She mentioned that she was meeting you and I decided to come. Can we talk?"_

_Silver looked at Harry. He had been her friend for so long. Did she owe it to both of them to hear him out?_

"_Alright."_

_Cassie gathered hers and Luna's stuff. "We will see you day after tomorrow then?"_

_Silver nodded and kissed her friends on the cheek._

"_Yes, my parents can't wait to meet you both. You will able to stay for a few days?"_

_Cassie and Luna confirmed that they would both stay with Silver and her family that they were looking forward to spending time together._

_Harry took the seat Luna had vacated._

"_I want you to know that I am sorry. I have not been there for you."_

"_No you haven't. You have hurt me a great deal."_

_Harry caught a glimpse of the ring on her hand and felt the need to lash out._

"_The ferret hurt you too and you are marrying him."_

_Silver smiled and shook her head. "You could have been there for me when I learned the truth. When my family came into my life. When Draco came into my life. You could have seen how Draco was there for me. How he supported me and …..loved me. But you had your head so far up your ass you couldn't do that. Merlin forbid you do anything that goes against the Weasleys. Do you really want to end up like them? Ron almost killed me. If it were not for my brother and Draco, I would be dead. So don't go on about them being evil when that git is the real monster. Be your own man, Harry!"_

_By the end of Silver's rant, she was shouting. She gathered her things and placed her hand on a shocked Harry. He was amazed at how strong she was and a he was jealous that she had escaped her former life._

"_You can have the life you truly want, Harry. You just need to grab hold of it with both hands."_

"_I have been fighting my whole life, Hermione, I don't know if I can do it anymore."_

_She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek._

"_The difference is that instead of fighting for the world you are fighting for yourself."_

_Before she walked away, she turned to him, "For the record, I love Draco and he loves me. I am happy and if you want a new start and want to be a part of my new start owl me."_

_Harry sat there not knowing what to do as he watched as his former best friend walked away._

_****************************************************************_

_Draco had read the report in front of him. Weasley was nowhere to be found. Tossing the file across the desk, he growled in frustration. Opening the file again, he started thinking. Weasley was helpless and could not do this alone. That meant someone was helping but whom. Potter? No, Potter didn't have the balls to go against the Ministry. Draco could not think of anyone who…. Shit! Of course, how could they not think of that possibility? Draco grabbed the folder and headed to Zabini Manor._

_****************************************************************_

_Draco and Blaise had gone over everything in the file. Blaise agreed with Draco that Weasley had to be getting help from this person._

"_So, you think he is still around here?"_

_Draco nodded and sipped his drink. "Were else would he go? For all the muggle loving he does he couldn't hold his own in their world. He defiantly doesn't have the money to leave very far. Plus, you read the same report I did, Blaise. The bastard is obsessed with Silver. There is no way he would give up."_

_Blaise thought about how he found his sister that first night. The bile in his throat burned as he imagined Silver going through that._

"_Draco, we have to find him. The announcement of your engagement could set him off."_

"_I know. I was so happy I didn't even think about that until I saw it in the paper."_

_His future father-in-law walking in with one of Silver's bodyguards interrupted Draco._

_His stomach dropped at the look on Celso's face. Blaise asked before Draco could. _

"_Papa_, is Silver alright?"

"Yes, she is upstairs. Brookmen here is just about to go over his daily report."

The wizard was all business as he went on about Silver's outing.

"Miss. Zabini met with two friends at restaurant. Miss. Luna Lovegood and Miss. Cassandra Whitehall. They spent a few minutes chatting. There was no sigh of trouble but then.." He was a little nervous about filling then in on the rest. While the wizard had done nothing to physically hurt his charge, he was not to sure her family would approve.

"A wizard sat with her after her friends left."

"Wizard? You let a wizard near my fiancé? Who was it?" Draco bellowed.

Brookmen swallowed and had to stop himself from taking a step back.

"Harry Potter."

Draco wanted to hex him, kill him if he could get away with it. Harry Potter, Harry bloody Potter. Draco stormed out of the room before Blaise could stop him. Making his way upstairs to Silver's room he promised himself that if that ponce upset Silver he would tear him from limb to limb.

When he reached her door, Draco knocked.

Hearing her voice calmed him down some. When she opened the door, the smile on her face almost brought him to his knees.

"Draco! When did you get here? Oh, I missed you so much."

Laughing at have his little witch throw herself into his arms, he spun her around.

"You know I can't stay away from you."

They sat on her bed and held hands while giving each other slow wet kisses.

Silver was cuddling with him when he felt another little body trying to squeeze in between them.

"Drago, have you been taking care of our lady?"

Silver giggled as Draco pet the little white kitten.

"Drago plays protector very well."

Draco took the opportunity to bring up Potter.

"Luv, did something happen today?"

"Since I know you know I will tell you. It's not a secret and I would have brought it up but my babysitters seem to have beaten me to it."

"Don't be angry, baby. I just need to know that you are alright."

Silver nodded. "I know that you worry and I know it's because you love me.""I do, Silver. My heart feels like it will pound out of my chest at the thought of you being in danger."

Sighing Silver kissed his cheek then his nose and ended with a kiss on his lips.

"Luna had been talking to Harry and mentioned that she would be meeting me. Harry surprised me by coming by."

Not wanting Draco to get upset see continued. "We talked. I let him know that I am happy; in fact, I have never been happier. That we were in love and getting married."

Draco snickered. "He must have loved that."

"Well, what matters is he knows I am in the best possible hands and….he could be happy too."

"Meaning?"

"Draco, I told you how it was for me. The Weasleys thought they owed Harry. Mapped out his life to the last detail. I was expected to be with Ron and Harry with Ginny, no questions asked."

Draco growled when she said Ron's name but listened as she spoke.

"I found a way out. I think Harry may be looking for an out also.""What makes you say that?"

"To be honest, Luna. The fact that Harry is in contact with her says a lot. Ginny would never stand for it if she knew. Therefore, she doesn't know."

Draco had enough of his woman talking about Potter so he decided to distract her.

Kissing her below the ear and sliding his hand up her arm seemed to be working.

The knocking on the door seemed to work better.

"Draco, open the door."

Draco did just that and let in a grinning Blaise.

"Good thing you're already engaged or you would be in a lot of trouble, mate."

Draco scowled and Silver laughed.

"Yes, well we are engaged so there." Silver stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Drake, are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this little hooligan?"

"Hey! No saying bad stuff about me to my intended. He backs out I am making you tell _Mama_."

Blaise shot a look of horror at his sister. "Draco, you could have not chosen a bride more suited to you. The gods truly smiled down upon this union."

Draco watched as Silver hit Blaise on the back of the head with a pillow. He was amused by their antics. He could not believe that they didn't grow up together.

"Good thing I happen to agree with you, Blaise. The gods did bless me with the perfect bride."

Silver had tears in her eyes. From Draco's sweet words and from the pillow Blaise used to hit her in the face.

****************************************************************

Silver could not remember being this excited. Luna and Cassie were expected at any minute and she had just received a letter from Viktor.

He was doing well and wished her much happiness in her marriage. Silver had sent him a copy of the announcement of her engagement. He also wrote that his girlfriend's father had been killed in an accident and that is why he had been called home. He was helping the family cope and after a proper time of mourning had passed, he too would have an announcement.

Silver had written back with her sympathies for Aleksandra's loss and a hope that she would be able to meet her soon.

Cassie and Luna arrived right on schedule, earning points with Avani, as she took the wedding details very seriously. The dressmaker, Marissa was there waiting after getting the measurements from Silver and her mother. Luna and Cassie loved the sketches of all the dresses and the Marissa was delighted to work with such beautiful women.

After Marissa left, Silver took them on a tour of the Manor.

She left the library for last because she knew Blaise was there. She was dying to see his reaction to Cassie.

"And this is the library. My favorite room in the place."

The girls laughed and walked in behind Silver.

Cassie, who was just as much of a bookworm as Silver, was enchanted with the room.

Blaise was enchanted with the beauty that had come in with his sister. She was about as tall as Silver with blond golden hair and a heart shaped face.

"I see your guests have arrived."

"Luna, Cassie my brother Blaise. Blaise, my friends Luna Lovegood and Cassandra Whitehall."

"Please call me Cassie. Everyone does."

"Really? You seem more of a Cassandra to me."

Cassie blushed as Blaise kissed her hand.

"Blaise, what are you doing home? I thought you had plans with Draco."

"I do. I am meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron. Then we are going to Flint's for quidditch."

"Well, you boys have fun. We are going upstairs for some bonding time."

Silver smiled at the look on her brother's face. Was she good or what?

****************************************************************

Draco was looking for his mother to make sure he was not needed for and 'wedding stuff' before he left to meet Blaise. He didn't want to face her wrath should she need him and he's not around.

The voices he heard coming from his father's study stopped him.

"Please Lord Malfoy; you have to change his mind. He loves me I know he does. That…that hussy has placed a spell on him. He would never-"

"Miss. Parkinson, that is quite enough. You have insulted my goddaughter and my son. I will not stand for it."

"My daughter is simply trying to get you to understand that-"

"She is a silly bit who can't deal with the fact that she will not be my wife?"

Draco interrupted Mr. Parkinson while coming in to join them in their little discussion.

"Drake! How can you speak to me like that? I know that you really want me and not that-"

"If you say one more word about my fiancé you will regret it."

"How dare you threaten my Pansy?"

"How dare you come here and insinuate that my son does not know his own mind. I will be blunt with you, Parkinson. Maybe you and your daughter will understand. Silver Zabini is the witch that my son wants and I approve wholeheartedly. That is the end of any and all discussions on the matter. I do hope you understand that if my son and goddaughter's names are besmirched in any way…I will know whose door to lay the blame. Good day."

Pansy was about to open her mouth when her father pulled her out of the room by her arm.

"Will they ever stop?"

"No, son I don't believe they will. We will have to keep an eye out for them; I did not like the look in that girl's eyes."

"Merlin help them if they cause any trouble."

Lucius patted his son on the back.

"Well, if they do cause trouble we can handle whatever is left after your mother is through with them."

Draco smirked with the thought of his mother finding out that Pansy and her father were trying to stop his marriage to Silver. It would not be pleasant for them. Draco had to stop himself from running and tattling just to see what she would do.

****************************************************************

"That's it then. You have lost your chance to become Lady Malfoy."

Pansy was disgusted that her father would give up so easily.

"Don't worry, daddy. Soon the Malfoys will be begging me to marry Draco."

"How exactly is that going to happen?"

"Leave it to me. Let's just say I have a plan that will have Draco declaring his devotion to me and that man stealer will be totally out of my way."

"Whatever you say, Pansy-luv."

****************************************************************

Harry was gathering his clothes when Ginny walked in.

"Harry, I thought you could take me shopping. I saw this great.."

Her words trailed off as she saw Harry putting his stuff in his trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"Ginny, I am moving out. I found a place near Diagon Alley."

"What? We never discussed this. Do my parents know? My mother won't like this, Harry."

"That's the thing, Ginny. Their _your_ parents. As much as they have done for me, they…can't tell me what I can and can not do."

Harry watched as tears fell from her face. Usually at this point Harry would give in to demands.

"Harry, you can't leave me. Please, not now."

Ginny sobbed as she threw herself on the bed.

"Ginny, I am not leaving you. I just need some time on my own. I am a grown man and I need to do this."

Ginny wailed harder and clutched on to his arm."Harry, you can't leave me, I'm pregnant!"

Harry knew he had lost. He had no way out anymore.

****************************************************************

"We need to go something now."

"Parkinson, barging in my room to tell me something I already know is not a way to get on my good side."

"I don't give a damn about your 'good side'. I want Draco back and I want _you_ and Granger out of my life forever."

"And how exactly am I supposed to get to her? She has protection all the time. They would spot me in a heartbeat."

Pansy tossed the potion bottle at him.

"What's this?"

"That is the way to get close to her."

Looking at the label Ron smiled. This was perfect.

****************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. To all my reviewers thank you so much, for reading and I hope you keep it up. To others who just want to point out my mistakes, well I am human and while I read and re-read every chapter, some things get by. Sorry. I don't have a beta and no idea how to get one.**

Chapter 13

Luna seemed more quiet then usual. In the week she had been at the manor she had laughed and generally been in great spirits. That changed after a white owl delivered a letter to her. After that, she didn't smile as often and was lost in thought more then she usually was.

Cassie knew that Silver had noticed but was not sure what it could have caused the sudden change. She did not know about the owl or letter.

Cassie did, she was there with Luna when she received it and saw her face pale and the tears fall. Harry Potter had shared his news with his friend and being the selfish git he was he didn't think of Luna's feelings. Never had and properly never would.

Cassie and Silver were well aware of their friend's feelings for Harry. They had hoped that with time Harry might someday look at Luna in a new light. The news that Ginny was expecting hit Luna hard. Talking to Harry had instilled some hope in her that he would see Ginny Weasley for what she was. A mean spiteful girl who tormented people just as well as any Slytherin did. Why she had been placed in Gryffindor was a mystery. Maybe at the tender age of eleven she had been brave and honorable. That had changed as she had gotten older and now she was anything but.

"Luna, why don't we go out? The three of us can go to lunch and do some shopping."

"Are you sure you can leave Blaise alone for that long?"

Luna laughed at the fierce blush that graced Cassie's face. Cassie didn't mind Luna's gentle teasing as long as Luna smiled again.

Blaise and Cassie were getting along wonderfully. So well in fact that Lady Zabini had very high hopes of another wedding soon. The hints that the Zabini matriarch dropped were as subtle as muggle bombs.

"I am sure he can manage. I really like him, Luna. I have liked him while we were at school and I like him more now. Do you think Silver would mind?"

"Silver would want to see you both happy. Blaise seems like a great guy."

Luna turned away and Cassie realized what she did.

"I am sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to bring up anything….."

"I know. I just wish….I would never want harm to come to an unborn baby but I can't help but feel that if Ginny wasn't pregnant…."

"Ginny's what?!"

They both looked at Silver who had come into the parlor that Cassie and Luna were sitting in.

"Harry wrote and told me the good news. Isn't it wonderful?"

"_Wonderful _ is not the word I would use. Is he sure? I mean Ginny could be lying."

"Why would she lie about something like this?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she knew Harry was ready to dump her arse."

"We don't know that. They could be very happy with each other."

"I don't think so, Luna. But your right I think we should just be here for Harry when and if he decides to drop his dead weight."

Cassie and Luna smiled at Silver's description of the youngest Weasley child and the three women decided to go have some fun in Diagon Alley.

****************************************************************

It was mere coincidence that they decided to go to the same restaurant that Ginny was meeting her new 'friend'. Silver spotted her first. Grabbing the arms of the other two they stayed back and waited. Silver watched as Ginny sipped her wine and ate her sushi.

One of Ginny's favorite muggle foods and the only thing that Ron would not steal from her plate.

Silver gave Cassie and Luna a look as Ginny took another bite of raw fish. She pulled them out before Ginny noticed them.

"I knew it! That lying little bitch. She knows how Harry feels about family. He would never leave his child. She said the exact thing that would guarantee that he would never leave." Silver was trying to stop herself from going in there and tearing out all that red hair. No, she needed Harry to see this for himself. If Ginny could, she would spin the situation to make Silver look like the bad guy. That had happened enough in the past.

"Maybe she doesn't know about the raw fish and pregnancy? It could be that it was an honest mistake." Luna sometimes tried to hard to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

"No she knows. The first time we had it we asked the waiter and she said it was safe but that you should not eat if you were pregnant. Even if she forgot, what about the wine? Every witch knows that drinking is not only bad for the baby physically but can affect the baby's developing magic."

"What are we going to do?" It was the first thing Cassie had contributed to this conversation but it was the most important.

Silver looked at her friends then at the restaurant. "We find a way to nail the lying cow to the wall."

They left and talked about the best way to handle Miss. Ginevra Weasley.

****************************************************************

Ginny was going to leave when Pansy sat down.

"What took you so long?"

"Let's get one thing clear; I don't answer to you or your brother."

"Whatever just give this to Ron. You better hurry."

Handing Pansy an envelope she got up to leave. "What's this? And why can't you give it to him?"

"Don't worry your empty little head about it, Parkinson. Just give that to Ron and you are one step closer to getting your ferret back."

"The sooner the better. This plan better work or you both will be very sorry."

"Don't threaten me. You are the one who needs help remember that. Now I have got to run, people to see, places to go, money to spend. Later."

Merlin, Pansy hated that girl and her brother.

****************************************************************

Draco was sitting at a booth in the Leaky Cauldron with Blaise and Marcus Flint when he noticed that everyone was staring at the door behind him. Turning he noticed the women that caught everyone's eye. Even some of the witches were looking with a mix admiration and lust.

Especially at the witch in front. She smiled when she caught him staring. Next to him, he could sense Marcus eyeing the beautiful woman. Blaise had his eye on the witch who walked in last. She was very pretty but could not hold a candle to the girl in the front.

Draco felt Blaise knock into his shoulder. Blaise was scowling and Draco knew he did not appreciate the attention Draco was paying the newcomer. That was his problem. As much as Draco loved Blaise like a brother there was no was that Draco could ignore the call this witch was sending his way.

When she liked her lips, Draco had to discreetly adjust his robes to hide his erection. Blaise would have a fit if he suspected.

When she walked over, Blaise let out an irritated sigh.

"Draco, you agreed. No messing around. This is not gonna happen."

The beauty pouted at Blaise and made herself at home next to Draco. Draco wanted to rip Flint's face off for looking.

"Hands off, Flint."

"What? I am just taking in the scenery."

"Ya well, she happens to be mine so no looking."

She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Possessive, much? And the wedding is not for a few more weeks."

Draco placed a finger on her chin and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I don't care. You are mine and don't you forget it."

Silver was looking into his eyes and Draco was tempted to drag her upstairs to one of the rooms the inn had.

"Only if you are mine too."

"From the first moment I saw you."

Blaise made a gagging sound. "Alright, that's enough. If I have to listen anymore I might be sick."

"Hey, I let you go on and on about Cassie and how great-"

The hand over his mouth silenced him and Blaise's face made him chuckle.

Cassie blushed and Luna looked on with a dreamy/satisfied look on her face.

Silver smiled and was thrilled her brother liked her friend.

"Well, you can bet I won't give you a hard time, brother dear. I think it's great."

"Thanks, I think. So, not to change the subject but why are you here? Are your guards with you?"

"Yes, they are. Sitting there trying not to look out of place."

"Silver, please-"

"I am being good. I didn't lose them did I? Now you boys get back to …whatever you were doing and Luna, Cassie and I will go on about our business."

Draco watched her walk away, her hips swaying delicately, and noticed Marcus staring at Silver's arse.

"If you want to keep your eyes in your head I suggest you stop looking at my girl."

Marcus quickly looked away. He had been Draco's friend long enough to know when he was serious.

****************************************************************

Silver was looking at the new books at Flourish and Blotts when she felt someone behind her. Turning around she saw who had joined her in the aisle.

"Harry! Oh, I am so glad to see you."

Harry smiled and took her hand.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Can we go some where?"

"Is it about Ginny? What you told Luna?"

There was a hint of confusion in Harry's face then it disappeared quickly. Silver's alarms went off and she looked around to see where Luna and Cassie were. Not seeing them or her guards, she was starting to panic.

"Harry, Luna is here to. Let's find her alright? Then we can all catch up."

"No, I don't think so. I need to talk to you alone."

Silver jerked her arm out of his grasp and backed away.

She was about to yell when Harry, or whoever he was, covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shall we go now, _Sweetheart_?"

Silver gasped as she realized. Ron. Oh, dear Merlin Ron had her.

****************************************************************

After Marcus had taken off, Blaise had agreed with Draco that finding the girls would be more fun then anything else.

Walking past the window of the bookstore, they saw Luna and Cassie looking at some books and laughing when they came to a book with Harry on the cover.

Draco suddenly felt this knot in the pit of his stomach when he saw the Silver was not around.

Blaise was scanning the area as well. "Cassie? Where is my sister?"

Cassie dropped the book and rushed further in the store. One of Silver's bodyguards came around the corner. "She is over there with Potter."

"What!!?" Draco bellowed.

He ran rushed through the store with Blaise and the other following.

"Silver? Where are you?"

****************************************************************

"Now we are going to leave and talk about your behavior okay?"

Ron, still looking like Harry, walked her backward toward the back of the store.

"SILVER!"

She closed her eyes in relief as Draco's voice boomed, shattered the silence.

_Please, Draco help me. _

****************************************************************

When Draco saw Silver being held by Potter he saw red. Potter had his hand on her mouth and a wand to her throat.

"Potter! What the bleeding _fuck_ do you think your doing?"

"Harry, what is going on?" Luna watched in horror as Harry held a wand to her friend with a crazed look in his eye.

"Let my sister go and I won't kill you, Potter."

"Your sister? You don't give a damn about her, Zabini. I am the only one who can take care of her. Everyone back away."

Draco saw the fear in Silver's face and his heart wept that she would know the pain of betrayal yet again. He had promised to protect her. Merlin, he would never forgive himself.

"I am just taking what belongs to me."

Draco then realized that the man holding his fiancé was not the boy who lived.

"Weasley."

The others looked shocked at Draco. Then they too came to the same conclusion.

"If you think you are taking Silver anywhere you are crazy."

"Malfoy, I should just kill you now. That would solve every thing."

That's when things happened became confusing.

Ron moved the wand from Silver's throat and pointed it at Draco.

Silver's knee's started to buckle and she slid slowly to the floor. Ron looked down to see what Hermione was playing at and then felt himself go down as Blaise's fist went into his face.

Draco rushed to catch Silver before she hit he ground. The panic started then, customers stared pushing and screaming at the wizard who hit their hero. Blaise and Cassie tried to explain as the group of on-lookers stared to overtake them. Luna and Draco tried to revive Silver who was out cold.

As the crowd started to calm down, Draco realized that Weasley got away. Again.

****************************************************************

No this could not be happening! He was so close. That bastard had ruined it. Making his way down the alley, he felt the change coming on. He couldn't see with his glasses so he ripped them off his face. His hair started to go red and his clothes started to feel too tight.

Damn it!

He tried to calm himself down as he entered his room. He slammed the door and looked into the mirror above the dresser. He was himself again.

Now what? Harry was sure to find out what happened. Ginny would be angry that the hair she collected had gone to waste. Parkinson would be lived. This was such a good plan too. Ron was man enough to admit that he rushed things. He should have waited until a better opportunity presented itself. When he had gotten Harry's hair from Pansy, he could not resist taking some to go out for a while. He had been stuck in this little room for so long that he needed to taste some freedom. Seeing Hermione had been mere luck.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down. Okay, well time for Plan B.

****************************************************************

Harry walked into his vault at Gringotts. He needed to find a ring. He was proposing to Ginny tonight. Ginny wanted to do it right away so that the baby's birth less then nine months from the wedding would not be commented on to much. He really didn't think Molly would mind. As long as the marriage took place that was all anyone cared about.

He found the ring he was looking for. It was not his mother's but he really didn't want to give her that one anyway. Ginny had seen his mother's ring once and commented on how small it was. She wanted something flashier and so he picked this one from the Black family jewelry case he had inherited.

As he shut the door to the vault and the goblin led him out he thought about contacting Herm-, umm Silver. That would take some getting used to. Maybe Silver could help him sort things out.

****************************************************************

Draco had apparated with Silver in his arms, still unconscious to Zabini Manor. He laid her on the bed as Blaise and the girls appeared.

"_Mama_ is calling for the healer."

Blaise's words didn't penetrate Draco's mind. All he could think about was the fact that he could have lost her. Silver could have been taken. He sat on the bed and kissed her forehead.

He had to do something. This could not go on, Silver living in constant danger.

When the healer came in and asked everyone to leave Draco almost lost it. Blaise led him out and tried to calm him down.

"Draco, let the man do his job. Silver will be fine. She is safe."

"No thanks to those bloody guards. Merlin, Blaise, he could have-"

"But he didn't. We were there and she is safe. _Papa _is dealing with those incompetent arses."

While waiting the only sounds coming out of the group was Luna and Cassie's soft sobs. The shock of seeing their friend in harm's way and the waiting to find out if she was all right was too much to deal with. They were in the hall outside Silver's room waiting for Avani and the healer to appear. Blaise was trying to comfort the girls when his mother opened the doors.

"Draco? You should come in."

Draco went white as he saw the look on _Zia_ Avani's face.

_What was going on?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. AU and OCC I hope that you all enjoy reading this. I few more chapters I think. I have had I really great time and to every one who left reviews or put story on alert thank you so much. To the ones who find my story unreadable, well, don't read it then and I am sorry you feel that way.**_

_Chapter 14_

Draco walked in and saw Silver lying on the bed. She had been placed under the comforter and she had her eyes closed. She looked so small and helpless, not at all like the fighter Draco knew her to be.

_Zia _Avani sat on the edge of the bed and was caressing Silver's forehead.

She looked over at Draco and he could not decipher the expression on her face.

"_Zia_?"

At the sound of his voice, Silver opened her eyes. Tears began to roll down her beautiful face.

"Silver, baby, are you alright? What is wrong?"

Draco went to her and kissed her hand as her mother called the healer over.

Draco was now very worried and his heart felt like it was in his throat.

"I…I am so sorry, Draco. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Silver sobbed as Draco tried to comfort her.

"Hey, what are you talking about? This is not your fault. I promise you, we will find Weasley-"

"No, not that. Draco, please don't be angry."

She was sobbing so hard that Draco could not understand her. Ignoring the other two in the room, he climbed in the bed with her and held her against his chest. He cooed and whispered in her ear rocking her back and forth trying to comfort his angel.

"Draco, we will need to tell Silver's father and brother the news. Not to mention your parents."

"Tell them what news? Would someone please tell what is going on?"

The healer walked around the bed and stood in front of Draco. When Silver spotted him, she started to cry harder and clung to Draco desperately as if trying to keep him from leaving.

Avani shushed her and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear how much she loved her.

"Lord Malfoy, I ran many tests on your intended bride. She has been in a stressful situation and when I arrived she was still unconscious."

"Just tell me, what is the matter with her? Did he hurt her?"

"No, physically she is doing wonderfully. She needs to remain calm, stress free, eat, and sleep properly. I will come by-"

"I don't understand."

Silver stopped crying and when he turned to face her, she told him what the healer had found out.

"Draco, I'm pregnant."

Silver watched as the emotions crossed Draco's face. First shock and then the look of total wonderment. He said nothing as he placed the palm of his hand on her stomach.

Silver placed hers on top and together they entwined their fingers.

Draco turned to the healer and started to interrogate him.

"That animal didn't hurt it did he? Silver and the baby are okay? Please tell me that they are alright."

He healer smiled at the expected father as he answered his questions.

"Everything is just fine. Miss. Zabini is not very far along in her pregnancy and she is a very health woman."

"Draco? Are you angry with me?"

"Angry? You are having my baby. _Our_ baby. I love you so much."

The healer left after going over his instructions with Avani.

She showed him out and then watched her daughter and Draco on the bed.

She knew she should be angry or at least disappointed but she could not bring herself to feel that way. Yes, her daughter was with child and not married but she could see the love this couple had for each other. The way Draco looked at Silver; she knew that he would love her forever.

Avani truly believed that Silver and Draco were meant to be together. Now, however was the hard part. There was a chance that Celso and Blaise were _not_ going to happy. Hopefully, they would be calm enough to understand that Draco and Silver were going to be married and while this child was unplanned, still it was a blessing.

****************************************************************

Avani excused herself and went to reassure everyone that Silver was doing well.

Draco and Silver spent the next few minutes just in silence looking at their joined hands lying on her stomach.

"We are having a baby. I can't believe it. When?… I mean when did it happen?"

"The healer said I was about four weeks so the night of the ball, the first time. I will need to be examined more thoroughly soon."

"I will make sure you are seen by the best. I want a little girl just like her mother."

Silver laughed. "I want a handsome son. With beautiful grey eyes and white blond hair."

"We can have a son next time. I want a little girl to spoil."

"Oh, I can see you wrapped around her little finger." Silver giggled as a thought came to her.

"What's so funny?"

"Just trying to imagine you meeting her boyfriends."

"Boyfriends? Nobody said anything about boyfriends. I will hex any wizard who thinks about coming anywhere near my daughter."

Silver was now reminded of their problem.

"Draco, what are we going to do? What will my father and Blaise say? What do you think your parents are going to say?"

She started to cry again and Draco kissed her temple and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, remember what the healer said. You have to remain calm and daddy is here to make sure you take care of his princess."

"Princess, huh? Well, you better hope it is a girl or he is going to need some therapy when he is older."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Draco kissed her lips sweetly and moved to leave the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"You need to rest and I need to…let everyone know what's going on."

"You are going alone? That's not fair. We are in this together I should be there too."

"Absolutely not. You don't need that stress. I will handle them and then I will come back to check on my girls."

_My girls. _

Draco loved the way that sounded. She was having his baby. It was amazing to think about. It didn't even cross his mind to perform a contraceptive spell when he was with Silver. With other girls he would do make sure it was done before they even got hot and heavy. Even after they had made love he had not thought about it. Knowing that the woman you love was nurturing a piece of you in her womb was….beautiful.

He could not wait until she was big and round with his child. Everyone would see that she belonged to him.

As Draco walked through the manor to _Zio _ Celso's study, he became pensive.

Ronald Weasley had put his dirty, filthy hands on Silver. He could have hurt the baby. Draco filled with rage at the thought that Silver could have been taken and, made to lose his daughter.

He needed to do something now. Waiting for Weasley to try to get to Silver again was not an option.

****************************************************************

When Draco entered the study, everyone in the room was questioning Avani. His parents had arrived and he was glad he could get this over with. He wanted no stress on Silver everything needed to be perfect for her.

"Draco, darling, how is she? We are so worried."

"Don't be, Mother. She is going to be fine."

He turned to the other in the room. "We need to find him now. This cannot happen again."

Celso agreed. "Her two _guards _ have been fired. Incompetent idiots."

Cassie and Luna were missing Draco noted. "Are the girls around? I wanted them to sit with Silver."

"They are up in Cassie's room. They had something to take care of. Should I go sit with her?"

Draco thought for a second and decided that would be best. Blaise was the one that Draco was the most nervous about telling, best to get the parents out of the way first then tell his friend.

"Would you Blaise? I will go up soon and then you and I can talk."

When Blaise left, Draco faced the parents.

"What is it, Son? Is she really all right? We can have another healer come look at her just to be safe."

"No, Father, she is fine. She just needs rest. I do need to speak to you all and I hope that you can be supportive and not give us a hard time with this."

Avani stood by Celso and whispered in his ear. "Please, just listen and know that he loves her with everything in him."

Celso was worried and hearing his wife's words worried him even more.

"Silver is going to have my baby."

The room got so quite that Draco thought he imagined saying it aloud.

"What? You got my sister pregnant?"

Draco turned and saw the Blaise had come back in the room.

"Blaise, I-"

For the second time that day, Blaise punched someone in the face.

Lucius and Celso were holding him back as Draco got off the floor.

"You promised you wouldn't use her! How the hell could you do this?"

He struggled with the older wizards in an attempt to get to Draco again.

"I love her, Blaise and she loves me. I am sorry you are angry with me but I am not sorry she is pregnant. I could never regret a child with the woman I love."

They let Blaise go when it became clear that he was calming down.

Narcissa used a handkerchief and started to wipe the blood off Draco's face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I deserved it."

"Yes you did. If you think you are getting out of marrying my sister-"

"Getting out of? Blaise, I love you like a brother but you are out of your fucking mind. Nobody and I mean nobody is coming between Silver and me. I am marrying her and couldn't be happier that she is carrying our baby."

"Ya, well, just so you know."

Lucius and Celso agreed that while not the best timing in the word they could not deny that an heir, a grandchild, would be wonderful.

Narcissa and Avani were also thrilled. Avani felt like it was her chance to be there for Silver. She couldn't watch her daughter grow up but she could be there for her grandchild.

Narcissa was crying tears of joy. After all that the Malfoy family had gone through, after all they had done, she was not sure her son would ever be happy. Silver had given him a chance to show her the kind of man that he was inside. She would forever be grateful to Silver for that and now she was bestowing a child upon him. Narcissa's mood soured when Draco brought up Weasley.

"Weasley needs to be found. I will not have my child and her mother in danger and as long as he is free Silver will always be vulnerable. While she is very strong and capable of taking care of herself, Weasley could catch her unexpectedly, _again_."

"I think I have an idea."

Nobody heard the door open and Cassie walk in. She had heard most of what was going on and after hearing Draco speak about the red-headed git an idea popped in her head.

"Cassandra, you should not be involved in this. That man is crazy and you could get hurt."

"Thank you, Blaise for worrying about me but we have to do something. Draco is right. Ron will never leave her alone. He is mentally unstable and dangerous. Silver needs him out of her life and the whole wizarding word needs him locked up. Please, just hear me out."

The group listened to her idea working out the kinks and making their own suggestions.

****************************************************************

Harry was sitting on his bed going over how he was going to propose to Ginny. She wanted it done today and Harry was tempted to just give her the ring as a done deal. It was not like she didn't know it was happing today or that she was going to say no.

He wanted to talk to Luna but she had not written in return to his last letter. He hoped he didn't run her off with all his problems.

As Harry was trying to think an owl appeared on his windowsill. Harry rushed over when he saw that it was Luna's owl.

Opening the letter, he noticed there was a pouch on the other leg so he removed that too. He gave the owl a treat and it flew out the open window.

_Harry,_

_You need to know about this. While both of the vials contain memories you have a right to see you may feel that I am overstepping my bounds as your friend. Please, understand that I had to do something. I can no longer stand by and watch you be used. If you do not contact me after seeing these memories, I will understand that you no longer consider me your friend. I hope it does not come to that. I care about you so much and want you in my life._

_Your friend forever,_

_Luna_

Harry shook out the bag and caught the bottles in his hand.

What could Luna have seen that she would send the memory to him?

Grabbing the pensive off the top of the closet, he poured the first one in.

He saw Luna, Silver and Cassandra Whitehall go in to a restaurant. Looking around he noticed Ginny sitting at a table by herself. Is that what Luna saw? He didn't understand until he heard Silver talking to Luna and he saw what Silver had.

What was going on? Why would Ginny be endangering his kid? As the memory went on and Harry listened to the conversation outside, he knew. Ginny…Ginny might be lying.

He pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed. What should he do now? Was it possible that Ginny was pregnant? But what if she wasn't?

He decided to see the other memory, maybe that had the answer.

Again, he saw the three witches and this time in a bookstore. He stuck by Luna, as this was her memory and wanted to see what she saw. Silver walked away and he grimaced as he saw Luna giggle over a book about him.

He clenched his fists when Zabini and Malfoy came in the store.

He was in a state of shock at what was happening, no what did happen.

_What in Merlin's name?_

Harry saw himself holding Silver hostage. He saw the fright in her eyes.

"Weasley." Harry looked at Draco. What was he saying?

Harry then understood. How was this possible? There was only one way. Harry felt the tears start to fall as he stumbled out of the pensive. There was only one way that Ron could have gotten any of his hair. Ginny. Dear Merlin, now what?

Harry went to his desk a pulled a piece of parchment out. He never thought he would do something like this but Silver was right. You needed to do what was right for yourself. The boy-who-lived was going to become the-man-who-was-living-his-life.

****************************************************************

Ginny had been out the whole day spending money. Life was good. Harry was going to ask her to marry him and she was on top of the world. She will admit that she almost lost her golden opportunity but she knew what buttons to push.

Walking into her room, she found Harry getting ready to leave.

"Harry, where are you going? We had plans."

"I know I have to leave to settle something I will be back soon."

Harry left before Ginny could stop him.

She started to put her new stuff away. Oh, well he would be back.

****************************************************************

Harry used a public fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron to get to where he was going.

Harry came out the other side to see a wand pointed at him.

"I suppose I can't blame you for that."

"I really don't give a shit if you blame me or not. You need to prove to me who you are."

"During the war we you stayed at Grimmauld Place for a few days with your parents. Ron and Hermione were not there just Moody and me. We had an argument about something I can't remember what but we hex each other so bad that Moody took both our wands for the rest of the night."

Draco let his hand down but still held it to his side.

"I must say, Potter your letter surprised me. If it were not for the fact that you are willing to help find your former side-kick you would not be here."

"Believe me I know. As I said in the letter Luna sent me her memory of the bookstore. I know what Ron did and…he needs to be stopped."

"Yes, Potter he does. So what are you prepared to do? Silver was told me that you won't go against the Weasley's, yet here you are."

"I will help you capture him. _Capture him. _He will not be killed. Not if it can be avoided. He…needs help."

"Help? He needs to be locked away like the animal he is. So you saw a memory of him earlier. How about another? What to see what your 'friend who just needs help' is capable of?"

Draco used his wand a pulled out a silvery thread of mist from his head. Pointing it to the pensive on the table he indicated for Harry to look. Harry went into the memory and saw Blaise Zabini open the door to Hermione's flat…..

****************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. Smut at the end (I tried anyway lol) thanks for reading. Remember AU and OCC so no stones please lol. a few more chapters then i am done, hopefully anyway.

Chapter 15

Harry saw the wizards go into the flat. He followed in behind them and heard '_lumenos_' from Zabini. Harry was getting a headache from the disorientation of three pensieves in one day but he needed to see what Malfoy was talking about.

Zabini muttered something to himself but Harry was to far away to hear. Harry spotted someone on the floor the same time they did.

When he bent down to the girl, Harry could see that Silver was indeed badly hurt. He almost threw up when he saw the bloody mangled body of his friend.

Guilt washed over him. He had let Ginny convince him that Silver had blown what happened out of proportion. As he saw his friend lying there, he realized what she had truly gone through at the hands of Ron.

He watched as they moved Silver on to her bed being careful not to move her unnecessarily.

Zabini went for a healer and Malfoy stayed with Silver. Harry was shocked at the gentleness Malfoy showed the injured girl on the bed. He moved her hair out of her face and Harry felt tears roll down his own. She could have died. Ron….the first friend he had at Hogwarts, could have killed her.

Zabini and the healer came in and then Malfoy talked about getting Silver's parents. Harry saw the concern in Zabini's eyes as the healer began working on Silver. It was so strange to think that these wizards truly cared about her.

Harry went with Draco as he collected both Silver's parents and his own. Seeing them he realized that they did love their children, that although the had the wrong ideals they were capable of love. He actually felt sympathy for Zabini as he explained to his parents what he and Malfoy had found. The healer came in and told them Silver's injuries. Harry held back a sob as when the healer listed the bones that Ron had broken and how Silver had nearly died.

Even though he knew that Silver was all right he sighed in relief when the healer assured the family that she would make it.

Harry took this opportunity to watch Malfoy. Harry could see concern and caring in the face of the blond. It surprised him. Maybe, just maybe Malfoy cared about Silver and was not just using her to breed a pureblood heir with a rich heiress.

He listened as the Zabinis talked about taking her home. That was where she belonged. With people who cared about her and would not beat her down emotionally and physically. Harry stumbled out of the pensieves and tried to compose himself.

"So, what did you think, Potter? Did you see enough to convince you that Silver is lucky to be alive? When Weasley is caught, and he _will _ be, he will be punished for what he did. I will have it no other way."

"Ya, I will help you. I don't like you, Malfoy but….Silver loves you and I can tell you love her. Do you have a plan?"

"You remember Cassie?"

"Yes, Ron and Ginny never liked her."

Draco laughed and Harry realized he had never heard him laugh unless it was at someone's expense.

"Yes, you will understand if that only makes me accept her even more."

"What's the plan?"

****************************************************************

Draco hurried up to Silver's room to check on her. He hadn't seen her since he left her room and he knew she was most likely worried.

When he received the letter from Potter, he wanted to burn it without opening it. However, the fact that it was addressed to him and not Silver and his curiosity made him read it.

He was glad he did. Potter would be the perfect weapon against the Weasleys.

Opening the door, he saw Silver sitting in a chair near the window.

"Draco! I was so worried. What happened?"

"I am sorry, my angel. I didn't mean to worry you."

"_Mama _came in earlier and told me what happened. Are you all right? Did Blaise hurt you?"

He kissed her knuckles and assured her that he was fine.

"I understand why he was angry. He loves you and does not want you hurt. I respect him for that."

"I know. I just don't want this to come between you."

"Luv, we are fine. All of us."

Placing a hand on her stomach, he felt overwhelmed by the love he felt for this woman and their child.

He vowed to never lose them. Ever.

****************************************************************

Harry left Zabini Manor and went back to the Burrow. For Malfoy and Cassie's plan to work Harry needed a few things from the Weasley home.

"Harry! There you are. I have been waiting for you. At dinner I want you could-"

"Ginny, look I can't tonight. I …something came up."

"Came up? What could be more important then me? Look, Harry I don't know what was gotten into you but please don't do this. Mum and dad are leaving to visit family tomorrow and I want them to know we are engaged before they leave. That way Mum can let the family know that I am getting married."

Ginny had this smirk on her face that made Harry sick to his stomach.

_Ya must let everyone know that Ginny nabbed the boy-who-lived._

"Ginny, this is something I really need to do for us for our future."

"Harry! Did you buy me something? Is it a house? Oh, Harry can I go with you to see it?"

"No, Ginny it's not a house. But it is important. I will be back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know about-"

"Ginny, tomorrow."

"Fine"

She stomped away and Harry watched as she moved down the stairs. When he was sure she would not turn around, he opened the door to Ron's room and went in.

****************************************************************

"Malfoy, I got what we needed."

He stepped back into the Zabini Manor through the fireplace.

"Draco is not here. He is with Silver."

"Luna."

"Hello, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm all right. Luna, I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, for helping me….see what was really going on. I don't know if …Silver will ever forgive me but if I don't help her I will never forgive myself."

"Harry, she is still your friend. Yes, her name is Silver but she is still the same person inside. Kind, loving, and forgiving. This can't be easy for you to see her here with people who you….dislike. They are her family and they will protect her."

"I've seen that. Her being with Malfoy I just don't understand that."

Luna walked up to Harry and cupped his cheek. "Harry, they were always meant to be together. The light that comes off them is…magical. Please, understand that."

"What if you're wrong? What if he hurts her?"

"Like you did?"

Harry was shocked at Luna's words and he pulled back. "I am sorry, Harry. I want you to understand that sometimes in life we hurt the ones we love. It does not mean we don't love them it means we made a mistake."

"What if they are not a good person? Malfoy was hated her for years and suddenly he loves her? Why? I get that he does but….I don't know what to think anymore, Luna."

"I know what you're thinking but are afraid to say."

Harry looked at her in fear. If she said she understood it was because she did. Was he ready to hear it aloud?

"You wonder if Ron _stopped _loving her or if he ever did. If he didn't love Hermione maybe he never cared about you. And Ginny? Do you wonder if she is capable of love?"

"Luna, how is it you know me so well? It seems like you see right into my soul."

"It's because I care about you, Harry. I see….who you really are not what others have tried to make you."

Harry pulled her to him and gave her a hug. It was a hug between friends but both were grateful for it.

****************************************************************

Draco and Silver stayed talking for the next few hours. Harry should have been back by now but he still stayed with Silver. Let the wanker wait.

"In three weeks we are getting married. Can you believe it?"

"I can't wait, Luv. We will be a family. You, our daughter and me. Which reminds me, I am bringing a medi-witch who specializes in pregnancy to see you."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Draco heard the panic in her voice and rushed to reassure her.

"Nothing is wrong, baby. You are, however, carrying a Malfoy and you will get the best bloody care there is."

"I love you, Draco."

As Silver cuddled in his chest, he closed his eyes to savor having the woman that he loved in his arms.

****************************************************************

Draco waited until Silver was asleep before leaving her. He needed to talk to Harry and the others to start phase 1 of their plan. He was sure it was going to work. Soon Weasley would be a threat no more.

Harry and Blaise were talking and Luna and Cassie were listening as they went over everything.

The tension in the room was thick. Blaise was not happy about dealing with Potter but was willing to do anything for his sister.

"Is your father getting everyone in place?"

"Yes, Potter. The second you get word to us they will move in."

"Good. If things don't go as well as we hope then I will contact you and phase 2 can start."

"Potter, you had better get something. If you are discovered it could set us back horrendously."

"Malfoy, I won't get caught. I -"

"Harry?"

Silver heard Harry's voice and followed the sound to the study. Harry was there she couldn't believe it. Sitting with her friends, brother and fiancé.

"Hi, Silver. Surprise?"

Silver launched herself into Harry's arms.

"Oh, Harry it's so good to see you."

"Luv, you were sleeping. You need your rest." Silver gave him a look of determination that Draco recognized from school. "Sit down and we will explain."

Draco guided Silver to an empty seat and sent Harry a glare. Even engaged and with her carrying his child he still could not stand to see in the arms of another wizard.

"Harry is willing to help us. We are going to find Weasley and he will never be able to hurt you again."

"You are planning something? Did you all forget that this concerns me? I can help."

"No."

Draco wanted her nowhere near Weasley. Especially now when she was pregnant.

"Draco, I may know who I really am now but I am still the smartest witch of the age. Now, tell me your plan."

Draco loved the intensity that his witch was showing. It was never going to dull being married to her.

Harry was silently taking in the way Silver and Malfoy interacted. Luna was right. They belonged together.

"Luna sent Potter memories….."

****************************************************************

Pansy was sitting in the dingy room wishing she could hex the stupid red head.

"You are an idiot. How could you have been so careless?"

"I don't need a lecture from you, Parkinson. It's a setback but the plan can still work."

"Weasley, you were supposed to lure Granger to the cabin by being Polyjuiced as Potter. There is no way she will go willingly go with you, even as Potter now."

"Then it will have to be unwillingly won't it?"

"Don't you get it? They will never let her alone. You will not get the chance. She will be the next Lady Malfoy and I will have nothing."

Ron almost felt sorry for the girl sobbing on his bed then remembered that she was a better manipulator then Ginny. He had thought Ginny was good she had nothing on Pansy.

How Malfoy was able to escape her clutches he would never know.

"Get it together. I _will_ get Hermione to that cabin. By the time we leave she will understand the way things are going to work."

"I don't care what you do; just get her away from here. Kill her, marry her or parade her naked down the streets just get her out of England."

By the time Pansy left she decided that she would need a plan of her own. Trusting the idiotic duo to get it right was just too big of a risk.

****************************************************************

Ginny was upstairs when she heard the crack of apparation.

She was not too worried only family could pop directly in the house.

Her parents had just left and none of her brothers were visiting the Burrow. Harry hadn't come home all night I she was worried. Who knew whom he was talking to? They could be filling his head with all sorts of garbage.

"Ginny?"

"Ron? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to get out. I hate being cooped up."

"I don't care if the Sleeping Serpent is not is not your cup of tea. Its Knockturn Alley what did you expect? Do you want to be caught? That stupid bitch made sure the entire auror department is looking for you."

"I made sure no one saw me. I needed a few things from here."

Ron made himself comfortable on the chair at the desk.

Merlin, he was stubborn.

"Look, big brother, I can't afford getting caught right now. I am soooo close on getting exactly what I want."

"Really? Things going well for you then? Glad to see one of us is happy."

"I have work hard on this, Ron! It's not my fault Hermione thought she was too good for you. You should have done what I did."

"And what was that? I did every thing I could."

Ginny laughed at her brother. Smiling at his naivety.

"Ron, that is why you failed, you always need a secret weapon." she opened her closet and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

She held the bottle in triumph. "This was my secret weapon. Now I just have to figure out how to get pregnant."

"What?"

Ginny shrugged. "I told Harry I was pregnant. I got careless and didn't give him his last dose. I needed to do something."

"Merlin, Ginny does of what?"

"Love potion. Just enough to keep him focused on me but not enough where your nosy girlfriend got suspicious."

Ginny put the potion away and tried to get over the uncomfortable feeling her brother was giving her."When you get Hermione I will give you some. That should help. Do you need anymore of Harry's hair?"

Ron sat in the chair giving her a look of disbelieve.

Then it was Ginny's turn to be disbelieving when her brother started to change before her eyes. The red hair started to change to black and his skin started to bubble.

Ginny choked back a sob when she realized what was happening and what she had lost.

Harry pulled out his glasses from his front pocket and slipped them on his face.

"Harry, please-"

"Ginny Weasley in the name of the Ministry of Magic You are under arrest."

There were men coming into the room. Men Ginny recognized as aurors. "Harry, please don't do this."

Harry turned away from her in disgust with her and himself.

Shackelbolt patted Harry on the back. "Good work, Auror Potter. We have men going to pick up Weasley right now."

Ginny was being taken away and Harry wondered if it could truly be almost over.

****************************************************************

They were waiting in the lobby of the Auror Department for news. Silver had insisted on coming and Draco knew she would come with or without them. It was better he be with her.

When Harry walked in followed by more aurors and a bound Ginny Silver hugged Harry. This had to be so difficult for him.

"You! You bitch! I wish Ron had killed you! I hate you."

Ginny ranted and raved at Silver. Silver shook off Draco's restraining hand and walked closer to the screaming girl.

"You have lost. It's over, Ginny. Use this time to think about every mean thing you ever did. Every hateful word that ever came out of you mouth. You did this to yourself. When Ron joins you in Azkaban you let him know that I will never give him the satisfaction of shedding a tear for him."

Silver was about to walk away when Ginny's word stopped her.

"They won't find Ron. He will get you and when he does I hope that your 'family' never sees you again."

Silver was stunned at the cold way Ginny spoke. Had she ever thought this girl her friend?

Draco moved Silver behind him. "We will find that animal and he will never touch Silver."

"You keep telling yourself that, Malfoy."

Before the Wizards dragged Ginny away, she yelled for Harry. "You will be sorry, Harry! You will never be happy without me!"

Luna slipped her hand into Harry's and leaned her head on to his shoulders.

"The baby?"

She hated to upset him more but she would never want any part of Harry in that horrible place.

"There was no baby. She lied and I…I need to get to St. Mungo's."

"Whatever for, Harry?"

"She had been slipping me love potion. I need to make sure there is no long lasting effect."

Silver gasped and clung to Draco's hand. That girl was crazy. Just like her brother. Harry was lucky to have gotten away.

Luna insisted on going with Harry and Cassie went to give support. Silver smiled when she saw Blaise kiss Cassie quickly on the lips as a goodbye. Finally, everything was working its out. Everyone she loved was going to be happy.

****************************************************************

Pansy cursed when she saw Ginny being taken through the Ministry. She had been there with her father. He was busy talking to an old coot in the Magical Games Department about selling his share of a quidditch team when Ginny's screams attracted her attention. Damn it! She knew they would mess up. Thank Merlin she was already working on her plan.

"Daddy, I think I am going to go visit Selene."

"Pansy-flower, Selene is at Hogwarts."

Pansy sighed, why was she always surrounded by incompetence?

"I know, Daddy. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I can see her at the Three Broomsticks."

"Alright, I will see you later at home."

Pansy used a Ministry owl to contact her cousin and then a public fireplace to get to the Three Broomsticks.

****************************************************************

The room was empty when they got there. They had asked the barman about the man they were looking for. Yes, he had been using the room but he checked out about an hour ago. They found nothing that would lead them to one Ronald Weasley.

****************************************************************

Draco took Silver home after the wizard came back empty handed. Draco should have known better then to trust them. Well, he would take care of that later right now he needed to get his witch home to rest.

Draco and Silver went into her bedroom and Silver started to undress. She was so comfortable around him that it didn't bother her to be naked in front of him.

Draco could feel his cock get hard at the sight before him.

Silver was down to her bra and knickers and climbed into bed.

"Draco? Please" she held out her hand and beckoned him to join her.

He took of his robes and slipped out of his pants walking to her bare as the day he was born.

Draco's gaze nearly burned her it was so hot. She had never felt so wanted in her entire life. As if she were a well and he a man dying of thirst.

She ran her hand down his arm and sighed as his muscles flexed at her touch. Her center contracted and became wet as he kissed her slowly invading her mouth with his tongue.

His hand squeezing her firm breast and feeling her nipple pebble against his palm.

He groaned and pulled away from her mouth to press open mouth kisses against her neck.

Silver rubbed her thighs together in an effort to get some friction. It was not enough she wanted him….inside her and a part of her.

"Draco, ummm need you."

"I know, baby. Need you too."

Draco took her lace-covered nipple in his mouth and pulled gently. Silver bucked her hips against his and Draco felt her wetness on his cock.

He moved away slightly and Silver groaned at the loss of contact. He made his way down her body and kissed the spot where his child grew. He could smell her arousal now. He used his thumbs and took off her knickers.

Silver threw her head back and moaned when Draco used his tongue to enter her pussy. With both hands, she held his head in place as he devoured her.

Licking the slit, he got to the top and pulled her clit into his mouth. Silver thrashed her head from side to side and screamed when he thrust two fingers into her. Draco about came when he felt her squeeze his fingers with her pussy muscles.

He trust repeatedly and curled his finger when it was inside of her to touch that special spot.

That's when she fell over the edge and came apart. He continued to push in until her contractions stopped.

"Draco,…gods that was so good."

He smiled and laid his head on her belly. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed with contentment. He had given her so much. She wanted to give him something back.

She pushed him off her and moved so she was looking down at her fiancé.

"Luv, you feeling feisty huh?"

"Shush, or you wont get your reward."

"My reward? What did I do to earn a reward?"

"You love me. You make me whole in a way I never thought I would be."

"Baby, I don't need a reward for that. I am so grateful to have you in my life. So grateful that you gave me the _chance _to love you. Please, never leave me, Luv."

She kissed his chest and trailed her hand down to his hard cock.

She took him in her hand and rubbed her thumb over the head. Draco hissed as she spread the precum around.

Draco thought he had died when he felt her tongue swipe it off the bell shaped head.

"Silver, ummm, fuck."

He trust his hips up into her face as she took him deep in her mouth. She sucked and licked and Draco wanted nothing more then to cum hard into her hot cavern. When her hands cupped his sac and rubbed his balls together Draco say stars in front of him. He looked down and the sight of her lips around his cock blew him away.

She let his manhood pop out of her mouth and gave him an open mouth kiss while he tried to regain his breath.

Silver mounted him and grasped him at the base of his erection and guiding it to her lower lips she sank down and they both moaned as she engulfed him.

"Oh, Silver I love you so much."

"Love you, love you, love you." Silver chanted as she brought herself up and down.

Draco wanted to feel her deep inside. Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted her off. Silver groaned in protest but trusted him to take care of her.

Draco guided her onto her hands and knees and pulled her hips to him. Draco plunged into her tight heat and ground his hips against her arse.

"Draco, yes, harder please."

Silver was almost sobbing in pleasure as her lover filled her with himself. With each thrust, Silver push back against him gasping and pleading. The fingers on her clit and his grunts had her exploding in ecstasy.

With a roar, Draco sent his creamy, hot cum to her womb. The fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs exhausted from their release.

"I love you, Silver."

"I love you too, Draco. I always will."

****************************************************************

Draco was sleeping when the owl tapped her window. Silver gently lifted his arm off her and crossed the room to let the bird in.

She removed the letter from it's leg not recognizing the owl as belonging to any one she knew.

_Dearest,_

_I am at a loss as how to address you. With whatever name you use you will always be one of my favorite students. I would like to speak to you about something of importance and wonder if you would spare some time for a former Professor? I have time today as it is Hogsmeade weekend and will be in the village most of the day. I will be wondering the shops if you are so inclined to stop and see me or you may send a reply with a better time._

_Wishing you the best,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Silver was confused as to what her old Professor could need to speak to her about.

Trying not to wake Draco, she dressed. Her father had not gotten her new guards and Cassie and Luna were with Harry. She was not stupid enough to go alone. Her parents and Draco would blow their tops. No, she needed to have someone go with her. Silver smiled as she thought of the perfect person. She rushed to her brother's side of the Manor leaving Draco to get some much-needed rest.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. Sorry last chapter was so long but I needed to get rid of a certain red headed troublemaker. Thank you to all those who always leave a review. I can't tell you how great it is to see your name on the review notice. Sorry it is taken so long to post. I am not feeling the story right now. Any suggestions? **_

_Chapter 16_

_Draco woke up soon after. He rolled over onto his stomach and reached out for Silver. When he came up empty handed, he opened his eyes. Looking around he didn't see Silver in the room at all._

_Where did she go?_

He gathered his clothes and dressed as fast as he could. As he did that, he noticed a note on Silver's desk.

_Draco,_

_I am with Blaise so please don't worry. I will_

_be back soon,_

_Love you,_

_Silver_

Draco left the room trying to ignore the tightening in chest. Something was wrong.

***************************************************************

Silver dragged Blaise behind her as she walked through Hogsmeade. She delighted in all the sights that reminded her of her years at Hogwarts.

"Oh, look Blaise! It's just so wonderful being back!"

Silver was almost bouncing on her toes like a third year in the village for the first time.

Blaise wondered what it would have been like, coming to the village as a child with his sister. He was very much a loner with only Draco as a companion. Would they have laughed like the other children? Would they have been caught up in the merriment of being young? He would never know. He took his sister's hand and turned her to face him.

"Promise me something, Silver. Promise me that even when your Draco's wife and someone's Mum, you will remember that you have a brother. I want us to be close and never go long without seeing each other."

Silver's eyes started to water. "I promise. I promise that we will always have each other no matter what. I love you and you will never lose me."

The twins hugged and shed a few happy tears and finding each other.

***************************************************************

"Mr. Potter, we ran the tests and while we can tell that you have been ingesting a love potion over a period of time it seems to be a very mild one with a cumulative affect on a body."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that as long as you were under its influence you would be for all intents and purposes in love with the person who brewed the potion. There does not seem to be any high reading of the potion in your system now." The healer opened the file in front of him and continued. "There are no long lasting repercussions. You are a very healthy young man, Mr. Potter."

Luna and Harry sighed in relive as the healer excused himself from the exam room.

"Thank you, Luna for coming in with me. I don't think I could have handled any bad news alone."

Luna hugged him as he sat on the single bed in the room.

"You don't need to thank me. That's what friends are for."

"Luna, I know this is fast. Heck, I still need to find a place of my own but …would you have dinner with me?"

Luna gave him that dreamy look that Harry had come to love so much.

"Harry, I would love to."

***************************************************************

Draco went to the Ladies Parlor where he knew Avani and his mother were. Sure enough, they were pouring over parchments for the wedding.

"_Zia_, do you know where Silver and Blaise rushed off too?"

"Silver received a letter from Professor McGonagall. She took Blaise to meet her in Hogsmeade."

"McGonagall? Why would that old bat need to see Silver?"

"Draco, manners."

"Sorry, Mother. I just don't understand."

"Well, Silver will clear it up when she comes home.""Yes, mother I am sure your right."

"Now, come look at this. Do we go with the planner's suggestion? Or should we use the Malfoy flatware?"

Draco obediently sat with his mother and godmother planning the happiest day of his life. If only he could shake this feeling.

***************************************************************

Silver sat with Blaise and Professor McGonagall in a corner table at the Three Broomsticks.

"So, Miss. Zabini you are most likely wondering what I needed to ask."

"Yes, Professor I am wondering that, not that I mind talking to you."

"Or I you, Miss. Zabini. I am happy I get the opportunity to see one of my favorite students. However, I will come to the reason for requesting a meeting. At Hogwart's we cling tightly to the old ways, we are proud to have traditions that go back generations. You will agree that the times are changing and as much as the older witches and wizards hate to admit it, there are things in the curriculum at Hogwarts that do not pertain to today's witches and wizards. Miss. Zabini, the governors and I would like to discuss changing a few things in school. Get different aspects and ideas. We are inviting you, as the brightest witch of the age to give your opinion on the subject at the next governor's meeting."

Silver was overwhelmed. Have impute in what they do in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts? Her child would one day walk the same halls as her mother and father and the thought that Silver could influence the knowledge that her child would receives there was overwhelming.

"I would be honored! Of course, yes."

"That would be most appreciated. I really must get back to the children. I will send you an owl when the date has been set up. Good-bye Miss. Zabini. Mr. Zabini, wonderful seeing you as well. Take care the both of you."

With that, the elderly Professor walked out of the pub.

"Can you believe that, Blaise? Isn't wonderful?"

Blaise let his sister go on and on about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. It was nice seeing her so happy. Now if only he could make sure she stayed that way.

***************************************************************

From the next dark booth, Pansy and Selene heard everything. Pansy shook her head in disgust. Once a boring bookworm always a boring bookworm. How could someone like Draco put up with her? Draco will thank her when this is all over.

Pansy could not believe her eyes when she noticed that Zabini bitch walk in with her brother. It was like a gift from Merlin. A sign that Pansy would be getting everything she wanted, everything she deserved.

As Silver and Blaise left Pansy and her cousin followed behind. It had to be now, seeing an alley coming up Pansy nodded to Selene and they both took out their wands.

***************************************************************

Blaise and Silver were making their way to the shops on the other side of the Alley when Blaise felt a tingle at his neck. He glanced at his sister to see her already looking at him through the corner of her eye.

They had survived a war by being smart. They knew when they were being followed. Seeing a side alley the suddenly turned into it. By the time the two witches followed them in Blaise and Silver had their wands pointed at them.

"Parkinson, what do you think your doing? You're going to get killed pulling stunts like this."

"I am just sayin hello, Blaise, darling. I haven't gotten the chance to welcome…Silver into the fold. Wanted to rectify that mistake as soon as possible."

"Why don't you and you friend run along, Parkinson. You really don't want to mess with me. Draco and I are together and we are to be married end of story. Get over it."

"I don't know what you did to him but you're going to stop now. Draco and I belong together and you are in the way. You could never even begin to compete with how good it is between Draco and me."

"Really? Then I wonder why he dropped you like a bad habit?"

"You bitch!"

Pansy went to hit Silver and Silver went for Pansy. Blaise stepped in the middle before his sister got hurt.

"That's enough, Parkinson! When Draco hears of what you have done, you are going to be sorry."

"Blaise, I don't think I will ever be sorry for any of this."

_What? What does that mean?_

Blaise realized that he lost sight of Selene. He turned around to look at Silver and saw Selene move behind Silver with her wand pointed

Silver felt the younger witch behind her. Really? This little girl thought she could out match her? Rapidly, she turned around pointing her wand at her and before she could do anything, she heard a whispered _Petrificus Totalus _andsomeone fall to the ground.

"Blaise?"

"Sorry, sweets, he's indisposed."

Silver did something she was taught never to do. Never look away from the threat, always be aware of the danger.

But, Blaise was her brother and she had to make sure he was all right. She crouched down next to her twin.

Thank Merlin she felt a pulse.

"Don't worry about him. He will be fine. Blaise is Draco's friend I could never hurt him. You on the other hand….."

"Pansy, I am going to-" Silver stood up with her wand pointed at Pansy again.

Silver never saw Selene behind her with the jagged rock above her head.

***************************************************************

In the first moments of being able to move, Blaise buried his hands and sobbed. Then he got up and dusted himself off. He needed to find his sister. The spell was not very powerful and it had only been a few minutes. Looking around the area he had last seen Parkinson and his sister he noticed blood. Oh, Merlin, no. He rushed out of the alley and scanned the area. He spotted who he was looking for. Rushing up to the girl, he grabbed her by the arms.

"Where is she?! Selene, tell me now!"

"Mr. Zabini, unhand that witch this instant. I am shocked at your behavior." Professor McGonagall interrupted him before he got any further. She was walking back toward the school when she saw Mr. Zabini rush a student.

"Professor, Pansy has kidnapped Silver and Selene helped."

"Kidnapped? Are you sure? That's a serious accusation, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise told the witch what had happened and they both started to panic.

Professor McGonagall sent for the aurors and Blaise rushed home to face his family. They could be angry all they wanted, let them hate him he just needed them to help find his sister.

***************************************************************

"_Papa_! Draco! Anyone! Please, where is everyone?"

Draco was going over yet another arrangement when he heard Blaise shout.

_Zia_Avani and his mother followed him out of the room toward the source of the disturbance.

"_Caro_, why the shouting? Whatever is the matter?"

Even as Avani was asking, Draco had a dreadful feeling he knew what had upset Blaise so much.

"Blaise, where is Silver? Where is she?!" Draco tried not to shout at his friend but knowing that Blaise would never leave Silver alone voluntarily had him panicking.

Draco almost vomited when he saw Blaise lower his gaze and shake his head. He knew she had been taken.

"I am sorry, _Mama_, Draco, I am so sorry. She's gone. She took her! I tried to stop her. I tried. I underestimated her."

Blaise couldn't look into his friend's eyes. Silver was his sister and he blamed himself he couldn't even begin to imagine how much Draco blamed him.

"She? Blaise, you said she? Who took her?" Draco tried to get answers from Blaise, time was slipping away and they needed to hurry.

Blaise's red rimmed eyes met Draco's cold grey ones.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"What! That tramp has my daughter? How what happened?"

While Avani and Narcissa where raving about Pansy, Draco remained calm. Too calm. Fire was licking through his body. The anger and hatred he felt in his heart was overriding everything around him. How dare she? How dare she do something against Silver? The baby. The baby was in danger all because of Pansy Fucking Parkinson.

"Draco?"

Blaise's voice was bringing him out of his hate-induced daze.

"I know you properly hate me right know, but we need to find Silver. Nothing else matters. Please, we have to find her."

Draco realized that his mother and _Zia_ Avani were gone.

Blaise must have realized his unspoken question.

"They rushed to the Ministry. Our fathers are there and they went to inform them."

"Tell me everything, Blaise. We have no time to lose."

***************************************************************

Pansy walked with the unconscious girl floating behind her trying to get her in the door of the cabin.

Apparating with her was easy but she had placed wards on the cabin so she couldn't appear in the dwelling.

Great. she got blood on her hands. Gross. She wiped her hand down her dress to get rid of the smear.

She had just gotten her through the threshold when she headed the voice.

"I see you brought me a present, Parkinson."

She dropped Silver to the floor and turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Ron chuckled as he walked over to the pair of witches.

"What have you got here? She not willing to come for a friendly visit, I wager?" Looking at he girls injured head he smirked. "Good thing she was not levitating to far off the ground, huh?"

Pansy gave him a look of disgust as she picked up her 'guest' once more. Swishing her wand and muttering her spell, Silver once again was up in the air.

"Now where to put this? On the floor should do."

"Don't be a bitch, Pansy. She is hurt and needs the bed."

Pansy glared at the red head as he took over and sent Silver gently to the bed.

"What are you even doing here, Weasley? Do you really think sticking around is such a good idea?"

"I was getting some last minute things together. I was waiting for Gin but she never came by so I decided to come down here."

Pansy let out a bark of laughter as Ron spoke of 'Gin'. He didn't know! This should be fun.

"I doubt Azkaban gives day passes."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Little Weasley-girl got herself caught. She is sitting in prison as we speak. I brought that man-stealing whore here to get rid of her, not for you. I had no idea you would be here."

"You're lying. Ginny is to smart to get found out."

"I have no reason to lie. Don't believe me I don't care. I got her out of my way all by myself. _Without_ any help from you or your sisiter."

"So you think you can just kill her and nobody will ever find out? Did anyone see you? Did you clean up the evidence?"

Pansy realized she might have acted a tad hasty. Blaise saw her. He knew what she had done. Great, now what?

"Pansy, if you don't kill her they can't charge you with her murder. Let's stick to the original plan. I will take her away and you can move in on Malfoy."

He almost had her convinced he was sure of it.

"If he does find out you 'pushed' things along just convince him that you did what you did out of love. Besides she was bound to leave him for me sooner or later."

Pansy considered Ron's proposal. It made sense. She could tell Draco that Silver was happy to be back with her true love. Leaving the path clear for Draco to be with his own true love. Yes. It would work out perfectly.

"All right, you take her far away. Don't ever let her come back, Weasley. If I _ever _ see her next to Draco again I will kill her."

"Don't worry, Parkinson. We are outta here. Just give us a few days. I need to make sure she can travel and that she doesn't cause any trouble."

"How do you plan to do that? She doesn't seem to be the listening type."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. By the time we leave here she will go anywhere and do anything I ask."

***************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. Well, to all the people who reviewed, thank you. I must say this has been a blast and for my first story not to bad lol.**

Chapter 17

Harry was setting up his new office when Molly Weasley came bursting in with her husband right behind her.

"Harry Potter! What is this nonsense about you pressing charges against my little Ginny? You march down there right now and get her out of that place! Really, Harry I would think you would be able to protect Ginny better then this. It's bad enough you have done nothing to help poor Ronald-"

"Poor Ronald? _Poor_ Ronald beat a witch, our best friend, nearly to death. Poor Ronald deserves everything coming to him."

Molly gasped and leaned into her husband.

"See here, Potter my son is a good man who made a mistake-"

"Author, I have always treated you with respect. The fact that your children treated Hermione and me like prisoners notwithstanding. However, I will no longer let you cover for them. Ron almost killed someone I loved like a sister. Ginny…Ginny has done something truly evil. Takings my emotions and twisting them for her own gain. I know now that I never loved her. Yes, I one time I cared for her like a sister but that was not enough for her. She _forced_ me to love her out of greed."

Author and Molly Weasley looked at him as if he just told them that he was believed Voldemort was the greatest thing to ever happen to the wizarding world.

"Harry, it's all right. Whatever has happened to you can be undone." Molly timidly walked closer to the-boy-who-lived. "We will put every thing back in order soon enough. Ron with be with Hermione and now that she has come into some money they will not be a burden to you. You and Ginny will be married and….everything will be back to the way it was the way it should be."

Ron and Ginny were not too different from their parents Harry realized. Crazy all of them. How had he and Hermione survived with them so long?

"I think, no I know that you both should go. Whatever hold you had on me is gone now and I will never be under anyone's thumb again."

Author took in the man before him. There was nothing of the boy they had so cleverly guided for years left inside of Harry. He dragged a hissing Molly away. With a last glance behind him, he saw Harry shut the door firmly closed. Author shook his head in sadness. It was if Harry had shut out the Weasley's forever with that one small gesture.

****************************************************************

Harry had just sat down to read the report in front of him when Shackelbolt burst in.

"Potter, you may want to be in on questioning a prisoner we just brought in."

The wizards made their way to the interrogation rooms. The room reminded Harry of Muggle police interrogation rooms. A big one-way window dividing two rooms.

On the other side, he saw a very young witch in Slytherin robes. She looked somewhat familiar.

"Sir, who is she? She looks very young to have committed a crime."

"Selene Parkinson. A few hours ago, she helped her older cousin Pansy Parkinson assault Blaise and Silver Zabini. She also helped Miss. Parkinson kidnap Miss. Zabini."

"What? That can't be right. Are you sure?" Harry glared at the young witch as she sat there defiantly.

"Professor McGonagall herself informed us."

When would this be over? Why can't we just be happy and live our lives?

"Is Silver alive?"

Harry tried to remain calm and keep his head. He needed to find Silver and bring her home….to her family.

"We have no information. We will question the girl and see what leads we can get."

Harry was about to reply when Neville Longbottom came in. Harry was surprised when earlier he had met his partner. Usually rookies were given older more experienced partners. Both Neville and he were as green as you could get at being aurors. When they asked, Shackelbolt merely shrugged and stated that the two worked wonders together during the war and he saw no reason to split a good team.

"Sir, Harry, we have a slight situation. Lucius and Draco Malfoy along with Celso and Blaise Zabini are outside demanding to question the prisoner."

"Not surprised. I wonder why it took so long for them to get here. Let them in here. Oh, and Longbottom confiscate their wands."

"Yes, sir."

Moments later Neville returned with the other four wizards behind him.

When Selene could be seen through the window all of them lunged. They wanted to kill her. Slowly and without mercy.

Draco seethed with anger. Every minute Silver was away from him was unbearable. What if they lost their baby? It would kill him if he lost either of them.

"I want to talk to her. Now."

"Mr. Malfoy, you are in no position of authority to do that. We have our own people trained to handle these types of situations-"

"Fuck that! I know how to talk to a Slytherin. We have no time to lose, let me in there now!" Draco was getting desperate.

Shackelbolt was about to argue when Harry interrupted him. "Let him. He's right. If Pansy and Selene attacked Silver because of Draco, he is the person to talk to her now. He can get through to her know what questions to ask. Trust me, Sir."

Everyone looked at Harry in shock. He was agreeing with Draco?

"All right. No getting rough with her. She is an underage witch in the Ministry's protection no matter what she has done. We need her to tell us what she knows. That is why we chose not to administer Veriteserum. While they do tell the truth they do not volunteer information and we don't want something crucial being left out."

Luscious and Celso watched as Draco stepped into the next room.

Blaise leaned his forehead against the glass.

_Please, please let this work._

****************************************************************

Selene smiled when Draco walked in.

"Draco! I am so happy you're here. Are you getting me out? I knew you and Pansy would not forget about me! Are you together now? Pansy must be so hap-"

"Selene, listen to me. I need to know where Pansy is. Did she tell you where she was going?"

For the first time Selene looked at Draco with suspicion.

"Why is she not with you? She said that if that Zabini slut was out of the way you would realize that you love her."

Draco tried to hold back his anger he needed her to trust him right now.

"Their looking for Pansy, Selene. I need to find her so I can help her get out of this mess she is in."

Selene nodded and Draco could feel how close he was to getting the information he needed.

"If the Weasleys were able to anything right Pansy would not have needed to get her hands dirty. Stupid Ginny Weasley had to get herself arrested."

"Yes, I heard about that. What did that have to do with Pansy?"

Selene let out a long-suffering sigh. "Draco, who do you think was helping Ron Weasley? Pansy and Ginny that's who. Pansy told me all about it. Ginny was going to help Ron get close to Silver and then Pansy was going to make sure they disappeared forever. Once she was gone then whatever spell she cast on you would go away and you would marry Pansy. See, it worked. Pansy got her away from you and your all better."

Draco couldn't believe the hippogriff shit coming out of this girl's mouth.

"Yes, but the way she did it…Pansy needs help now. She caused a scene and Blaise was hurt."

"No, Draco Pansy made sure _not_ to hut Blaise. She knows how close you are. She only stunned him."

"How did she manage to take Silver?" Draco hurriedly went on when Selene's eyes started to narrow. "Without getting hurt. Silver is a very powerful witch."

"Ya, well not much you can do when you're lying on the ground bleeding."

Draco had to take a breath and close his eyes so he could focus. _What had they done to Silver?_

"She was hurt."

It was not a question and Selene knew things were going to go badly for her.

"I hit her on the head with a rock. It knocked her out good."

"Where do you think Pansy is now?"

"At the cabin most likely. Pansy told me she bought it a little while ago. For Weasley to take Silver to. They would hide there for a while. Until they could get Celso Zabini to give his daughter money to go away. Pansy knows nobody really wants the bookworm around. She helped everybody by getting rid of Silver Zabini."

"Where is this cabin?" Draco was keeping his questions short as not to strangle the girl before she told him what he wanted to know.

"I don't know. All I know is that she bought it from the Patil Family."

Draco used his hands to push himself up off the table.

"Selene, you should pray they keep you locked up in Azkaban. If they ever let you out you will never be safe. Not from me and not from the Zabinis."

"What? Draco, please you don't mean that! Please-"

Draco slammed his fist down on the table so hard Selene and the wizards watching all jumped.

"When Pansy joins in that hellhole of a prison you can ask her what I mean and don't mean."

Draco stormed out of the room to find Potter and Blaise the only ones in the room.

"They went to the Patil home to get an address. Then we go get my sister."

Draco noticed the stubborn look on Potter's face. He would have to put up with him for a while. Whatever it took to get the love of his life back.

****************************************************************

Ron had managed to stop the flow of blood from Hermione's head. He didn't know many healing spells but he had learned enough during the was to help Hermione.

Hermione.

Looking so pretty and comfortable sleeping in the bed they would soon share.

Ron wanted nothing more then to be with her. Why couldn't she understand that? Draco Freaking Malfoy that's way. Stupid ferret always ruining things for everyone.

Hermione would understand once she woke up. She had too.

Ron went into the small kitchen to fix himself something to eat. He hadn't had a good meal in forever. He started to get angry when he realized it was Hermione's fault. If she had just done what was expected none of this would be happening. Slamming things around, he prepared his food. He should go up there, wake her arse up, and make her serve him. That's what she was for right? Of course, that was all she was good for. Ron headed up the stairs to wake his little woman.

****************************************************************

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up you lazy bint! I'm hungry!"

Ron was shaking her but she was not waking up. Shaking harder he started to panic.

"Hermione, open your eyes. Come on, I know you can hear me."

Ron realized that Hermione was not going to wake up. He placed his head on her chest and was relived to hear her heart beating. She was breathing but was unresponsive.

Ron grabbed the quilt and wrapped her in it before taking her down the stairs and out the cabin.

She couldn't die. Not after all the trouble he went through. St. Mungo's was not an option so he headed to the next best thing.

****************************************************************

By the time the cabin's location was determined Draco felt like a lifetime had passed. Draco, Blaise, Neville and Harry apparated to the site while Lucius and Celso searched for either Ron Weasley or Pansy Parkinson.

They didn't want to leave anything to chance. They had to be found soon.

Harry and Neville went around to the back as Blaise and Draco went to the front. The cabin gave an evil vibe. As if it knew that it was being used for no good purpose. Draco couldn't stand the thought that Pansy had Silver. Normally he would have sat back and watched as Silver handed Pansy her arse back on a plate. But she was hurt. She couldn't defend herself till she was better.

****************************************************************

Harry used his wand to open the back door. He went in followed by Neville. Using gesturers and eye movements, they communicated. That was their biggest advantage. They knew each other so well.

Harry could tell someone left recently. The kitchen was a mess. A meal half way prepared littered the counter. Ron. He motioned for Neville to follow him up the stairs. He heard the front door creep open and he and his partner had their wands pointed in that direction in a matter of seconds.

He was annoyed when Malfoy and Zabini slinked in. Using one finger to his lips to indicate they should be quiet and he continued up the stairs. They found nobody. The cabin was empty and the one lead they had died a quick death.

Harry began to search for clues when he saw Draco run his hand over a pillow that was on the floor.

Harry was going to keep looking when something made him go over to him.

"Blood. It's her blood Potter. I know it is."

Harry had never seen Malfoy like this. Harry wanted to cry not only for himself but also for Malfoy. Had they lost Silver for good?

****************************************************************

Lucius sat in Parkinson's library waiting. He and Celso decided that it would be better if Lucius went alone.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I didn't think we had any business to discuss."

"I wanted to talk about you daughter."

"Uhhh, saw the light have you? Well, your son is going to have to beg my Pansy-flower to forgive him. She's not here right now; however I just got an owl from her she will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Wants to go on a little trip and is going to gather some things. I suggest you tell that boy of yours to hurry."

"Oh, he will get here as quickly as possible don't you worry." Before leaving, he turned back to the other wizard.

"Parkinson, you know, I think that if Pansy gets here before Draco you should say nothing. Let him surprise her."

The fool smiled and nodded not knowing he just handed his daughter over to them.

****************************************************************

Lucius hurried to the cabin. He needed to find his son as soon as possible. He walked in when he saw Blaise through the front window.

"Blaise, were is Draco?"

"Draco! Your father's here!"

"Blaise, I could have done that myself."

In spite of the problem they were dealing with Blaise grinned like a little boy. Lucius was reminded of when the boys were younger and more carefree.

"Father, did you find anything?"

"We need to get to Parkinson Manor. Pansy is expected soon."

At Pansy's name, Draco tensed and clenched his fists.

"Malfoy, if you can't control yourself one of us can go in as you and apprehend her."

"No bloody way, Potter. Pansy is going to deal with me."

"Let's go then."

Draco looked at Potter incredulously.

"Somehow I think Harry Potter coming with me would arouse suspicion."

"Yes, but not if your father went with you."

Before Lucius could move Harry plucked a hair off his head.

"Potter! What do you think your doing?"

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. There needs to be an official auror on this little mission."

Lucius glared at the messy haired boy as he walked off with Draco.

****************************************************************

Pansy entered the Manor about ten minutes after they got there. She walked into the library and swung open the portrait that covered the safe.

"Going somewhere, Pansy?"

She let out a scream when placed her hands on her chest.

"Draco! You scared me. What… are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me, Darling?"

"I am always happy to see you, you know that."

Pansy closed the safe and smiled at Draco.

"Have you come to you senses? Are you here to apologize?"

In that moment Pansy saw a side of Draco she had never seen aimed at her. Anger.

She cowered against the wall as Draco came closer. She looked around desperately.

"Lord Malfoy, please help me."

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"I don't think I will. You see Pansy you have committed a great crime against Draco and Silver. Silver is not here to seek retribution but Draco is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you know what I don't understand? You stunned Blaise so you could take Silver and you had to have known he would remember what you did. Why didn't you _Obliviate_ him? Then again you were never the smarted witch." Draco moved closer to Pansy and with a deadly gleam in his eye.

Pansy could have broken down in tears when she realized she could have avoided all this.

"I…I was doing what I had to do. She is fine! Weasley will take care of her and we can be together."

It was Lucius who answered her. "Why must you crazy people try to break them up? Have you even bothered to look at them together? I mean really look at them? They belong together. It's….magic in its purest forms. I didn't understand it either until recently. Now I will do all I can to make sure that it survives, that they survive."

He went behind her and Pansy saw the magic binding handcuffs.

"It's over, Pansy."

Draco was speechless at Harry's words. While he knew that what he and Silver had was special he had no idea Potter would admit it.

Harry took Pansy to the Ministry as her father followed cursing the Malfoy name and swearing vengeance on those who wronged his daughter.

****************************************************************

"Will she be alright?"

"I think so….I hope so. I did all I could. You know it's not safe for you here."

"I know that! I didn't have a choice. If she died, they would blame me. I will not be charged with her murder."

The other person in the room spoke up. "So you didn't hurt her?"

"No, she….was already hurt when she came to me. She tried to get away from the Deatheaters but one snuck up on her."

The occupants in the room were quiet as they tried to figure how to get out of the mess Ron Weasley just dragged them into. They didn't believe a word he just said but they were too afraid of him to do anything about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. I did it again. I used Author instead of Arthur. Thank you to the reviewer who was _nice _when pointing it out. As I said, I don't have a beta so things get by me. Again thank you for not making me feel bad about it. : ) On a side note there is a g/g relationship in this chapter but this story is not about them so there is no physical stuff just a warning in case some need it. Reminder ===AU and OCC story sooo…**

Chapter 18

When she was dating Ron Weasley, they were attending Hogwarts. He seemed to be the perfect wizard. That didn't last long. The first time he shoved her into a wall, threatened her and left bruises on her arms, she knew. She ran away from that relationship as fast as she could. She remembered watching him with his friends wondering if they ever saw what she did. She thought that maybe Hermione saw it. The nasty, mean, vindictive side of him. The part of him that retaliated by 'accidentally' pushing her down the stairs. She told Madame Pomfrey the moving staircases had startled her and she fell. She hadn't wanted any problems with his friends and nobody would believe that Ronald Weasley would every hurt somebody intentionally. She avoided him the best she could but every once in a while, even to this day he would come around and remind her that he had not forgotten her.

She was at her small home she shared with her girlfriend when Ron came by with a bundle in his arms. Parvati wanted to turn him away but she knew there was no way to do that. Ron would not just walk away and…..she thought she owed it to Hermione to help. If she had let everyone know what kind a person Ron was, she might not be in this mess. She had no way of knowing that for sure but Hermione didn't deserve to be left in his hands, nobody did.

"Lav, have you seen the _Prophet_ this morning?"

They were whispering in their bedroom and Lavender almost found it amusing considering Ron was with Hermione in the spare bedroom with the door shut.

"No, Ron took it before I had a chance."

Parvati placed it on the table and smoothed the creases.

"I found it in the rubbish bin. Look at this. Ginevra Weasley and Pansy Parkinson have been arrested."

Lavender quickly scanned the paper and sat on her bed in disbelief. She knew that Ron was wanted and why but she had no idea the lengths the three would go to.

Could it have been the darkness they had fought their whole life? Lavender would have liked to give some reason to the terrible things that they had done. No, that was not it. Look at Harry, Hermione, and Luna they had all faced the same. Harry even more so. Pansy embraced that dark side of herself, always had. Did Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini? Hermione was going to marry one and the sister of the other. Could she really be brainwashed as Ron said? If anyone else claimed that was the situation, Lavender may have believed them. Ron Weasley was a different matter altogether.

"What are we going to do, Lav? I know you're scared of him but really, there is no need. We can _Stupify_ him and get help."

"What if we can't? What if he gets the jump on us and we all get hurt? We have to think of Hermione."

"I am thinking of Hermione! That crazy freak will take her the second we tell him that she is no longer in danger. I placed a sleeping spell on her so she doesn't wake up but that won't last long."

"I know. If we do this, it was to be planned. If there is one thing I learned in the war was always go in with a plan."

"We will. We will do it when no one will get hurt. It will be alright you will see."

The banging at the door startled them and Lavender paled and started to shake.

Parvati hated Ron for the way he had hurt Lavender and if it were up to her, she would just pull out her wand and curse the git. However, she would never place Lavender in jeopardy and now there was Hermione to think about. She opened the door and the Great Git strutted in. Parvati fists tightened with the need to just blow him away right here right now. She was reaching for her wand when Ron grabbed her wrist cruelly and painfully.

"Now, why would you be doing that? I know that neither of you ladies wants to get hurt so why start something you can't finish?" as he spoke he twisted Parvati's arm till she feared it would break but there was no way she would give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain. The sick fuck relished in that.

Lavender panicked and tried to distract Ron. She would do anything for Parvati.

"Ron, was there something you needed? Is Hermione all right?" That seem to do the trick and Ron focused on Lavender.

"You need to go check on her. She should be up by now."

As Parvati went to leave the room, Ron stopped her.

"No, Lav goes you stay here."

She watched Ron and Lavender leave the room and she screamed in frustration. She had to do something. Hermione was doing okay but she did really need to see a healer. Neither she nor her girlfriend was qualified to help her. They had just started their second year of medical training and they knew that there was a possibility that they were missing something. Parvati had not told Lavender yet because she didn't want her more desperate then she already was but Hermione was with child and she was concerned about the amount of time Hermione was not eating and providing nourishment to her growing babe. She could not be held under the sleeping spell much longer.

****************************************************************

Lavender hurried to the room and checked on the girl on the bed. She checked her breathing, color and heartbeat. Everything looked good. The head wound had been cleaned and closed up and everything looked to be healed. She didn't have to fake her look of concern when she spoke to Ron.

"I don't know why she won't wake up. If she does not wake soon either Parvati or I will need to go to hospital to get some potions."

"You can make them here."

"No, Ron we can't. They take weeks to brew. Weeks that Hermione simply does not have."

Ron snorted and sat on the chair near the bed.

"This one was always been trouble. Kind of like you, Lav."

Lavender tried to back away without seeming obvious about it. She saw the 'sparkle' in his eye that always meant someone was going to get hurt. She busied herself with the blankets around Hermione and sent pleas to Merlin to help her. When she looked at where Ron sat the chair was empty. She let out a sigh of relieve until she felt his hand on her arm.

"Come, Luv, she will be all right alone. Come to the kitchen and make me something to eat."

Lavender had tears in her eyes as Ron gripped her arm and lead her out of the room.

****************************************************************

Harry, Blaise and Draco were pacing the small office like caged animals. It had been days and nothing. Luna and Cassie tried to get them to rest or at least eat but the wizards were inconsolable. They had not found a single clue as to where Ron had taken Silver. Avani had collapsed and was bed ridden, Narcissa was with her friend trying to comfort and reassure her that Silver would be found safe and sound. The women tried not to mention the baby as they would both lose their composure at the thought of losing their grandchild.

"Where the hell are they!? We have looked everywhere and nothing."

Draco growled in frustration. Why could they not find him? They had not gotten anything from Ginny or Pansy and Selene knew nothing else. He wanted to tear somebody apart with his bare hands.

Lucius and Celso came in and dropped files on Harry's desk.

Celso picked one up and handed one to each of the wizards in the room.

"Weasley has very limited resources. These are files on anyone who has had any dealings with him in the last few years. We need to go over them."

Blaise tossed the file on the desk. "_Papa_, going over files will not get Silver back. We need to _do_ something!"

"I know, Blaise, but this is all we have right now."

Blaise looked down ashamed that he upset his father. He took the file back and looked through it.

****************************************************************

Luna tried to keep busy. It was hard. She thought she would fall down in despair about a hundred times a day. Cassie was just as worried and they tried to help each other as well as Harry and Blaise. Draco was so upset that looking at him was painful. Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She had come to St. Mungo's to do her shift as a volunteer.

She did that a least a few times a month and today dad been planned for a few weeks.

She passed a few healers in training when a name came up she recognized.

"I am sorry for overhearing but did you mention Lavender Brown?"

The young witch nodded and continued with what she was saying. "It's so very odd. Parvati and Lavender are both so dedicated yet neither has shown up for training in days."

"Has anyone heard from them?"

"No, nobody has been able to reach them."

Luna thanked the girl and walked away quickly.

Could it have anything to do with Silver? Luna thought it too much of a coincidence but maybe that was all it was. She couldn't concentrate on anything else the rest of her shift.

****************************************************************

By the time Luna made it back to the home shared with her farther she was convinced that Ron had something to do with Lavender and Parvati's absence from training.

Ducking her head into the fireplace, she called out for the witches.

She didn't get far because the floo to their home was blocked. Now what? Harry, of course. Luna couldn't believe that she didn't go to him first.

"Office of Harry Potter!" Luna disappeared with the green flames.

****************************************************************

Harry was still going over the files with Draco and Blaise when Luna appeared. "Harry, I think I may know something."

Draco shot out of his chair and grabbed Luna by the arms.

Harry was surprised by the degree anger and protectiveness that came over him.

"Back off, Malfoy!"

"It's alright, Harry. I know he is upset."

"Luna, please, tell me what you know."

The desperation in the blond wizard's voice broke Luna's heart.

"I don't _know_anything for certain. I know that Lavender and Parvati are training to be healers. They have not been to work in a few days and nobody can get a hold of them."

"Silver was hurt. Weasley could have taken her to them."

Draco was almost out the door before Harry stopped him.

"Move, Potter."

Blaise went to stand by Draco ready to hex the auror if he didn't get out of the way.

Draco wanted him to move now. Silver needed him and this bastard was keeping him from going to her. They had done things Potter's way far too long. Now to do things his way.

"Get out of the way. Either you tag along or you stay here."

Draco was dead serious and Harry knew it. He had hoped Blaise would help him talk sense into Draco but he should have known better.

"Fine. Let's go."

****************************************************************

The cramping woke her from her 'sleep'. She had heard Ron and Lavender talking. When she started to open her eyes Lavender squeezed her hand a gently placed her hand over her eyes. Silver got the message and kept her eyes closed.

"Ron, she needs those potions! The longer she stays asleep the worse it is for her!"

"Damn, Lavender. Where is Parvati? She…she can go get them. But I swear to Merlin if there is even a hint of someone coming, I will take Hermione…and kill you."

Ron stormed out the door and Lavender went and quickly closed it.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Silver nodded and crocked out "Silver".

"Sorry, Silver. Listen you need to pretend to be unconscious. Ron brought you here for help but if you're okay he will leave with you."

"Hurts. Lav help me."

Lavender felt tears come down her face as Silver moaned in pain.

"Silver, what is it? What hurts?"

Silver gasped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"My baby, Lavender. Please….help me."

Dear Merlin, Silver was pregnant.

She had no choice now. She had to fight Ron. She needed to get Silver to the hospital.

****************************************************************

Lavender started to walk downstairs when she got an idea and started back up. Pulling out her wand, she gripped it tightly to her chest as she stood against the wall. Please, give me the strength to do this. I am a Gryffindor and I can do this. She took a deed breath and braced herself to face the wizard that had tormented and broke her down.

"Ron! Come quick!"

She heard him thunder up the stairs. Lavender turned her body and pointed it at Ron. She saw his eyes widen and he smirked as he continued to walk up the stairs. She opened her mouth to hex him when the person that had walked up slowly behind Lavender startled them both.

Ron paused for a second before the light from the third person's wand hit him square in the chest. He tumbled down the stairs and Lavender rushed to her friend's side.

"Silver, what are you doing out of bed? Come on lets get you back."

Silver nodded slowly and let Lavender help her walk back to the room.

"Where did you get the wand?"

"It's Ron's. He left it on the dresser in the room. He always was an arrogant prick."

Lavender actually laughed as she helped Silver back into bed.

"Are you still hurting?"

"A little. I know I should have stayed in bed…..but I needed to help my baby. You understand don't you, Lav?

"I understand. Now should we call for help? That _Stupify _spell wont last long. Your weak and it's not even you're wand."

Silver's eyes widened and Lavender slowly turned around to see what she was looking at.

_This was unexpected……_


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story.I think I am almost done. Draco and Silver need a happy ending and I really don't think they can take anymore but you never know I may be inspired. This chapter is total fluff. Think they deserved some happiness.**

Chapter 19

Silver cried out in disbelief as Draco walked in the room.

"Draco?"

He rushed to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Luv, are you all right? The baby, is she all right?"

Silver started to cry and Draco feared the worst. What had happened to his angel, his sweet girl?

He tried to hold his own tears in as he held tightly to Silver. He needed to be strong for her. He jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Lavender Brown looked the same as she did in school. Draco was not sure what her role was in this but his first instinct was to lash out.

"What did you do to her?"

Lavender sighed and ran her hand through her hair. After everything Ron had put them through she could not blame Malfoy for being suspicious. "What about Ron? Is he still downstairs?"

"Potter and Blaise are watching him. He won't get away again."

"Thank Merlin. Parvati went to the hospital…I think she is informing the Ministry. We need to get Herm- Silver to a healer. I have done what I could but I have not seen many pregnant witches. We need to make sure the baby is all right."

"You mean….. she hasn't lost our baby? She is so upset….."

"She has been through a lot. We all have. I don't think she lost the baby but she has had some cramps and very light bleeding we need to get her to a healer as soon as possible."

Draco wasting no time, lifted Silver into his arms, and started out of the room. Silver clung to him and cried as he made his way to the stairs.

Harry and Blaise move a magically bound Ron Weasley out of his way so he would not be in danger of falling over him with Silver in his arms.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw Hermione, HIS Hermione, in the arms of the ferret.

"Get you filthy hands off my girl you git!"

Every one in the room waited for Draco to do something, tear Ron's head off perhaps. They were shocked that Draco hadn't killed Ron yet.

Draco held Silver tighter to him and barely glanced at Ron. His gaze was focused on Silver.

"Weasley, you need to get this through you thick head. I love Silver and she loves me. You need to stop trying to hurt her because it will never get you what you want. She is mine. My love, my fiancé, my life. Silver Zabini is my entire world. If she were not in danger of losing my child, I would rip you apart for touching her. As it is, Silver and our baby are more important then my revenge against you. You'll get what's coming to you, that I promise you, _after_ Silver is safe."

Ron watched them leave and realized two things. One, he lost Hermione, he may never even have had her and he was alone with a very angry Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini.

"Potter, it sure is a shame that Weasley hurt himself so badly falling down the stairs."

Harry immediately understood and obviously so did Lavender because she left mumbling about finding Parvati at St. Mungos.

"Harry! You can't….I'm you best friend, your mate! You wouldn't…."

As Ron struggled to free himself, Harry and Blaise circled him.

They both knew from the war that mental torture would break a person much faster then physical torture would.

"My friend? I wonder, did Silver think that about you as you were beating her? What do you think, Ron? Was our friend thinking that?"

"I think she probably did. What else could my sister have been thinking when _her_ _friend_ was taking his fists to her?"

"Can you imagine? Thinking your best friend could be capable of hurting you? That his face might be the last thing you were going to see?"

"Potter, that's a nightmare. Weasley's ugly face alone would give me the willies."

Harry could see the anger in Ron's face. He had no remorse for what he had done. Only hatred for the people who had stopped him from doing what he wanted, what he had planed. Harry no longer knew the mad man wearing the face of his childhood friend.

Harry watched as Blaise dragged a screaming Ron up the stairs. He tried to feel guilt over helping Zabini extract his revenge on Ron. He just couldn't. Seeing the pain Ron had put not only Silver through but also her family through was enough to keep him silent.

He knew that Malfoy would be even harder on Ron then Blaise right now and Harry was not even sure Azkaban would protect Ron.

****************************************************************

Draco rushed Silver into the lobby of the hospital. She was still crying and clinging to him.

"Help her! Someone needs to help her now!"

A witch in healer robes came rushing over. She called for an intern to bring a floating bed to the lobby. She knew exactly who the blond wizard was and whom he had in his arms. It would be her head if something happened to this patient.

"You need to help her now! Save our baby. Please, save our daughter."

Trina Brighton's resolve doubled with the knowledge that Silver Zabini was pregnant. She would do everything in her power to save the baby this witch was carrying.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will do what I can. I need you to calm down and try to calm down Miss. Zabini."

Draco knew she was right. He needed to control himself and help the witch that he loved.

"Baby? I'm here and you're safe. Nobody will ever hurt you. Luv, you need to calm down for our daughter."

"The baby? Draco, the baby…..I hurt so much and I don't know if she's is ok."

"I know, sweetheart. They are going to help you and the baby. Everything will be all right."

Draco felt like his heart clench as Silver's tear-filled eyes met his.

"Please, Draco please save her."

****************************************************************

By the time the aurors arrived at the Brown/Patil home Ron Weasley was in terrible shape. Shackelbolt wondered about the circumstances but this was Harry Potter and even if Blaise Zabini was suspect, Harry was above reproach. If he said Ron Weasley fell down the stairs then that's what happened.

"Potter, after you check on Miss. Zabini, file your report. Weasley will be checked over by the healers at the Ministry then transferred to Azkaban until his trial."

"For his sake, you better hope he stays there."

"Don't worry, Mr. Zabini. Justice will be served."

Blaise gave him a look of disgust and walked away. He needed to see his sister.

Before Harry had a chance to leave, Shackelbolt stopped him.

"Good work, Potter. I think you are exactly what this department needs."

"I just did what I needed to do."

"I know, Son. Sometimes that is the hardest part of this job. Knowing what is right verses what needs to be done."

Harry gained even more respect for the wizard. He didn't get completely away with what happened and that actually made Harry feel better about the situation. This job might be right for him after all.

****************************************************************

Draco sat with Silver as the Healers hovered over Silver.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned to the older witch who came into the exam room.

"Miss. Zabini's family as well as your parents are waiting outside. Would you like me to fill them in or would you prefer to do that yourself?"

"I am not leaving. Tell them what you can. Let them know….I am with her and I won't let anything happen to her."

The witch smiled and nodded as she closed the curtain again. It did her old heart good to see the love the young wizard had for his witch. It was not every day that she saw devotion like that. When she walked into the waiting area, she saw many people she recognized from the society pages. Lord and Lady Zabini with their only son, Lord and Lady Malfoy, Cassandra Whitehall, and lastly Luna Lovegood whom she knew from the here at the hospital.

"The family of Miss. Zabini?"

"We are her parents."

They were all waiting to hear about Silver. She was precious to everyone here.

"Miss. Zabini is doing well right now. The healers have checked her over and she is physically stable."

"My daughter is going to all right? What about …what about my grandchild?"

"Mr. Zabini, I do not have that information. Mr. Malfoy is with her now and he wanted me to assure you that he is with her and that he will let nothing happen to her. I will go back there and find out what I can and will let you know as soon as possible."

Celso nodded and watched as she walked back to the room that his daughter was in.

****************************************************************

"Draco?"

Silver's voice sounded raspy and harsh even to her own ears. Endless crying could do that to someone.

Draco lifted his head out of his hands and he kissed her forehead.

"'am here, my luv. Do you need something?"

"Our baby? Did I lose her? Draco, please tell me."

Draco looked helplessly at Healer Brighton. He didn't know what to tell her because he didn't know anything. Healer Brighton seemed to sense his dilemma because she came over, _finally_, to talk to them.

"Silver, you are going to be just fine. Your exam showed nothing abnormal. You're due July 31st."

"My baby is all right?"

Healer Brighton smiled at the anxious couple. "Yes the babies are very healthy."

Silver and Draco were kissing gently when they both stopped and simultaneously looked at the healer and whispered, "Babies?"

"Twins. Would you like to know the sex?"

Silver and Draco agreed that they would love to know and were over the moon with what the healer told them.

****************************************************************

Avani watched her family as they waited for news on her daughter. Her son and Cassie were holding each other in the corner. They were getting along so well. They would make each other happy. She would have another daughter soon.

Her beautiful husband held her hand and did his best to be strong. She was so thankful for the years they had together. He, along with their children, made her life worth living.

Her gaze turned to the Malfoys. Always so strong and proud in public. They loved Silver as their own and were just as worried and fearful as she and Celso.

Harry Potter came in and gently took Luna in his embrace. She would freely admit that The-boy-who-lived was not one of her favorite people but he had done everything he could to return her daughter to her. He still had a long way to go to make up for the hurt he caused her daughter but if Silver was willing to give him a chance then so would the Zabini family. Besides, Silver loved Luna and Luna and Harry seemed to have something between them. Silver would support Luna just as Luna has always supported her.

Yes, despite everything Avani was content. If only she knew about her precious daughter and grandbaby.

****************************************************************

"Draco, please. Everyone must be frantic. Go and let them know we are fine."

"I don't want to leave you. Truthfully, I never want you out of my sight again."

"Draco, I will be here when you come back. If you don't let them know what's going on soon they will blast their way in."

Draco knew she was right and reluctantly left her.

He was so thankful she was safe. He would have died from a broken heart had he lost her. Walking towards the waiting area, he now took the time to think about the people who tried to take her away from him. Weasley, girl-Weasley, and Parkinson. They had no idea what was coming. Unfortunately, Potter had told him that because Ginny had nothing to do with the kidnapping and drugging Harry with the love potion was her first offense and because of her family, she would most likely get probation. That didn't bother Draco because it would be easier to torture her if she were free. He had plenty of ideas and could not wait to begin.

Weasley and Parkinson were both a different matter. They would get what was coming to them but it would take more finesse for Draco to do anything. Weasley held her against her will and Parkinson took her to him they both would most likely see Azkaban. Her cousin would face charges of assault and Draco would make sure she would be an old witch before she was released. Yes, he needed to talk to Blaise and come up with a little payback, well a lot of payback.

"Draco! What's going on? When will I be able to see my daughter?"

Silver's parents were frantic as were his own and the others. Draco and Silver had agreed on not telling their big secret until they could do it together they planned to have a little fun but both wanted them to know that she was fine and still pregnant.

"Silver is doing great. She is strong in mind and body and the healers are going to let visitors in soon."

"Truly, she is fine? What about…."

"_Zia_ Avani, you and my mother will both be grandmothers at the end of July."

Amid the cries of 'Thank Merlin' from everyone in the room Draco called to Harry, "Potter, think you could share your birthday?"

Harry was delighted that Silver was safe and still expecting. Looking at the blond witch in his arms, he grinned. "Malfoy, I can only think of one other thing that would make me happier."

****************************************************************

Silver smiled as she watched everyone gather around her bed. The healer had come in to scold them but one look at Lucius and Celso had her running for cover. Avani wept on her shoulder and Silver tried to assure her mother that she was fine and she would be home soon.

Luna, Harry, and Cassie had all hugged her then left giving the family time alone.

"So, are the preparations all done for the wedding?"

"Silver, darling we can postpone the wedding till you feel better. There is no hurry. Take all the time you need." As much as she wanted Draco and Silver married Narcissa felt Silver might need time.

Silver and Draco shared a chuckle. Blaise was the first to notice the conspiracy going on.

"All right, you two what's the secret? You are holding out on us."

Silver gave her best 'I am as innocent as can be' look and placed her hand oh her chest in a dramatic fashion. Her brother rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Now I know for sure. Spill."

"I was just going to point out that we really should get married as scheduled. I am going to be showing and people will say Draco didn't want to marry me."

She winked at Draco and he smirked before he commented. "Especially seeing as how she will be as big as a house soon." He almost couldn't keep a straight face as Silver gasped and his mother swatted him across the arm.

"Draco! What a thing to say!"

"Son, you owe Silver an apology." Lucius couldn't believe the nerve of Draco. He would have to explain to him how to handle a pregnant witch. They were a sensitive lot!

Draco squeezed Silver's hand and noticed that she was struggling not to laugh.

"But Father, don't witches who are expecting twins get bigger faster?"

Nobody said anything. Draco and Silver were both grinning from ear to ear. Draco so proud he could pop.

"Two babies? You are having two?" Narcissa couldn't believe it! She thought it would be a few years before she would have two grandbabies!

The visitors and patients at St. Mungo's wondered what was going on. They could hear shouts of joy coming from a room in the trauma wing. What ever happened sure did make a lot of people happy. The energy coming off that room could light a muggle concert hall. Maybe they could spread it around; the wizarding world could always use more happiness.

****************************************************************

"Well?"

"Well what, Mother?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son and placed her hands on her hips.

She looks like she did when I was six and she caught me flying on my mini-wizards broom father bought me in secret.

"You know what. Girls or boys?" They were still in Silver's room but had calm down somewhat. Silver was reclining on the bed with Draco sitting next to her. The were both glowing and brimming with happiness.

Draco and Silver laughed and at the same time said, "One of each."

The room exploded in chaos.

While the grandfathers slapped each other on the backs and congratulated each other and the grandmothers cried against each other in happiness, Blaise hugged his best mate and kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Silver, this is …..wonderful."

"Twins, Blaise. Just like us." They would grow up together just like Silver and Blaise were supposed to.

"Ya, Sis, just like us."

****************************************************************

Ginny lost count of the time she was in this dark, gross cell. She had not been there long before she realized Harry would not come charging in to safe her. She had been giving Harry the potion for so long that she had started to believe the lie. What had happened? She could pinpoint when everything had gone down hill. When that bitch found out who her parents were. Everything was her fault. Hermione, Hermione, always Hermione. Ginny started to cry. To make herself feel better she started to imagine all the ways Hermione could die. Falling off a cliff, getting pushed in front of the Knight Bus, anything to get rid of her.

She started to feel better when she heard the two idiots across from her start blubbering.

"Why don't you two shut up?"

"You can't talk to me and my cousin that way, Weasley. We are better then you."

Ginny let out a bark of laughter. Whom was this bint kidding?

"_Pansy_, we are all stuck in here so I think that makes us even. In fact, my father assures me I will be out soon. It's not like I kidnapped or assaulted anyone is it?"

Ginny grinned for the first time in days when she heard the two girls start yelling at each other.

****************************************************************


	20. Chapter 20

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. **_

_**A/N To the reviewer Elle: I would reply to your review but it was anonymous…. If you don't like the story, don't read it. Maybe I should read your stuff. I would have looked at what you have written but again your review was anonymous. I don't understand why you would read one chapter and leave a review like that. I will not stop writing because of one person says I should. I don't want to start anything with you but you don't need to be mean.**_

_Chapter 20_

_Blaise was watching his sister and her fiancé from the doorway. They were so good together. The way Draco looked at Silver and the way she lit up the room when Draco walked in was amazing._

_He always thought his parents had a great relationship. And they did it was just so awe inspiring to see his sister in her relationship. _

"_Blaise."_

_Cassie stood next to him and he smiled. She was such a great person. When Silver mentioned her to their mother, he was a little irritated but as he got to know her, he was very grateful for his interfering sister._

"_Hi"_

_Great. Am I blushing?_

Cassie looked like an angel. Draco once told him that Silver had the light of the stars in her eyes. Blaise about choked on his laughter. Then he met Cassie. Blaise was afraid to admit it to Draco but he understood what he meant.

While Silver was Draco's starlight Cassie was his sunlight. She lit up his dark, lonely existence.

"Cassie, can we talk?"

"I thought we were."

"Yes, we are but I mean really talk. Would you have dinner with me tonight? Just us?"

Cassie nodded and her face had a beautiful blush to it. Blaise knew he was doing the right thing.

****************************************************************

Harry went into the room when he knew Silver was sleeping. He needed to talk to Malfoy but didn't want to upset his friend. Malfoy had not left Silver's side for a moment so Harry had not been able to speak to him alone.

"Malfoy"

Draco looked tired but happy.

"Potter"

"Ron is in custody and we have all we need to charge him."

Draco nodded and gently took Silvers' hand so not to wake her.

"How is Silver? I know she didn't lose the baby but she has been through so much."

Harry was surprised that he could even ask Draco Malfoy about his friend without totally losing it.

"She's fine physically. Brown took care of her injuries from the kidnapping. I….don't think she is facing the other stuff. I am not even sure if she remembers a lot. Brown told me that they kept her sleeping for her protection."

"Has Lavender come by?"

Draco kissed Silver's knuckles before answering.

"She and her girlfriend came by earlier. They did the best they could for Silver and our babies. I don't know what he would have done to her otherwise."

"I know. I need to thank them- wait, babies?"

"Yes, babies. Silver is giving me a son and daughter. We are thrilled."

"Yes, I can imagine. Wow, Malfoy congratulations."

He meant it too. He was happy for them. He _wanted_ to be happy for them. He needed to believe that there was happily ever after. As Silver had told him before, he could have the life he wanted he just needed to grab it with both hands just as Silver did.

Harry left Silver and Malfoy and made his way out of the hospital.

Heading to the Ministry, he decided that after tying up some lose ends he would work on his happy ending.

****************************************************************

Harry had been assured that Ginny would get a trial and would not be getting off scott-free. Ron was defiantly getting a trial as he let every one know that he would plead not guilty. Every one already was tired of hearing him whine and complain.

"Hey, Harry."

Neville came in and sat in the chair across Harry's desk. Although Neville had a desk across the room, he always seemed to migrate toward Harry's side of the office.

"Hello, Neville. All the paper work turned in for the day?"

"Yup. Just handed it in a few minutes ago. Ron's parents are causing quite the scene. They are demanding that both their children be seen by a Wizard-physiologist."

"What? What in Merlin's name for?"

"They claim that the war has affected them tremendously and that they can not be held responsible for their actions."

"That is the biggest pile of Hippogriff's dung I have ever heard! They can't honestly believe that. We all fought in the war. All of us. Even Malfoy and Zabini. They are not going to get away with this."

Harry grabbed his cloak and headed out.

"Harry! Where are you going? This isn't our case anymore. Let the prosecutors deal with it."

"I can't do that Neville. I need to see this through to the end. The Weasleys need to understand that Ron and Ginny are greedy, manipulative people who know exactly what they are doing."

Before Harry made it out the door, Neville was at his side. "Where do you think your going without your partner?"

Harry smiled and shook his head at Neville.

"Thanks, Neville."

****************************************************************

Silver opened her eyes and saw Draco's head resting against her shoulder. She was so very grateful to be with him. That her children were safe and finally, _finally_ this nightmare was over. Ron would never hurt her again and more importantly, he would never hurt her children.

"Dray? Baby, wake up."

Draco awoke immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Silver felt bad for making him panic. She smoothed his hair back in a comforting gesture.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. That position cannot feel good. Come."

She moved over and pulled back the blankets so he could join her.

Draco didn't hesitate and got in next to her.

"I love you so much. You and our children are my world."

"I know, Draco. I love you too. Can you believe it? Twins. I am so happy I could burst."

"Silver, are you….really all right? I mean you have been through a lot and if you needed to talk to someone, even if that person was not me, it would be okay."

Silver took a deep breath and wondered how to explain to Draco how she felt.

"I know that I can't deny what has happened. I can't pretend that….Ron never hurt me. That your ex-girlfriend never kidnapped me and took me to him."

Draco was shocked. Did she blame him? It was because of him that Pansy came into her life. Maybe it was his fault.

"Silver, I'm sorry…..I never meant to for this to happen-"

"No, Draco, I don't blame you at all. This was their doing. I'm just trying to say that…no matter what other people do to us, it's what we do that counts. We are strong people, both of us and together we are unbeatable. Believe me, there is a part of me that wants to curl in a ball, cry, and wail at what happened. But, Draco, there is a bigger part of me that wants to live my life. With you, our children, and our friends and families. I am safe. My children are safe, we are with you and….I am just so…damn happy that I can't think of anything else. Yes, maybe it is the shock of what happened and maybe I will hit the ground in a big way, but when that happens I know I will have you. You, Draco will be there for me and I take comfort in that."

"Merlin, Silver, I will always be there for you. Always."

Draco and Silver cuddled together on the small hospital bed thankful that they had each other.

****************************************************************

_I never in a million years ever thought I would be asking Celso Zabini and Lucius Malfoy for help. _

Harry was waiting in the foyer of Zabini Manor. He had learned that Silver and Draco's parents had gone back to Zabini Manor to rest and take care of wedding details. Neville surprised Harry by asking no questions and just going along with what Harry asked. He had changed so much from the shy boy from Hogwarts. This is what the war did to Neville. Made him strong and confident. Harry was grateful that Neville had remained a good and loyal friend.

"Well, Potter I had thought our business was concluded."

"Actually, Mr. Zabini, I need your help. Both your's and Mr. Malfoy's."

"This must be very important if you felt the need to come to me and Lucius."

"It is. It's about Ron and Ginny Weasley."

Celso was very interested now. Truthfully, he most likely would have helped anyway. Avani had made her wishes very clear on the matter of Harry Potter.

"Why don't you gentlemen follow me? We can join Lucius in the study."

****************************************************************

Lucius was getting angrier by the minute. The Weasleys had always been a thorn in his side. As Potter explained the situation, he was coming up with a plan.

"This is outrageous. Blaming the war for how their children turned out."

"I agree, Celso. Arthur has always been too proud to admit to his mistakes. Well, we shall deal with this."

"I just need to make sure that the psychologist they get is impartial and won't side with them just because of who they are. I have no problem with them speaking to someone. They need mental help and that will come through. However, I do have a problem with the Ministry trying to cover this up just because Ron and Ginny happened to have fought in the war."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Potter. Don't worry, we will handle this." Celso said.

Harry and Neville left the Manor hoping that they went to the right people. If anyone could make sure something was done, it was Malfoy and Zabini.

****************************************************************

Blaise and Cassie were both nervous, as they were lead to a table for two in the back of the restaurant.

Avani had assured them that if Silver needed either of them they would be called immediately.

"I hope this is alright?"

"It's wonderful, Blaise. I am very happy that you invited me."

"I glad you accepted. We have not had much time to relax and talk with everything going on."

The waiter came and interrupted them. Blaise saw the look of admiration in the young wizard's eyes. Cassie seemed oblivious to the attention she was receiving. It made Blaise admire her even more. The other witches he had dated would have flirted with the man for no other reason then to make him jealous.

"Blaise?"

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted. Could you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course. I will check back soon."

As he left, Cassie giggled at her date.

"What? Are you laughing at me?"

Cassie smiled at Blaise as she looked over her menu.

"I don't think I have ever seen you…ruffled."

"Ruffled? What does that mean?"

"Don't be offended. It's not an insult. I just meant that you are always so dignified and proud."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Cassie took a sip of water as she tried to think of a way to phrase her response.

"No, not a bad thing. Just it must be hard. To always be on guard. To feel the need to always have to protect yourself."

"There are not many people I trust or even like for that matter, other then my parents and sister. Draco, my

Godparents, and now you."

"Me? Really?"

"Does that bother you?"

Cassie was startled by the question.

"No. I'm honored. I really like you too, always have."

"Even at school? I was not to 'liked' back then."

Cassie giggled before responding. "Sure you were. The girls loved you. Always telling everyone what a 'God' you were."

Blaise seemed bothered by her statement. She hoped she didn't make him angry.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's just that…those girls didn't know me. What they did know was what I could do for them. I think that's when I became so distrustful."

"Because of the way you were seen at school?"

Blaise nodded his head lost in a memory.

"When I was in fifth year I really liked this girl. She was in sixth and in my house. Esmeralda Madison."

Cassie remembered her. She was a beautiful, dark haired girl whom all the boys chased after.

"I got the nerve to talk to her and she seemed very happy that I did. I was on cloud nine for days. We would meet and talk and snog."

Cassie scolded herself for being jealous of a relationship he had so long ago.

"I was going to write to my parents and tell them all about this great witch. Summer was coming up and I wanted our families to get together."

"Did something happen?"

"You could say that. I went looking for her to ask her before I sent the letter off. I found her talking to her friends. They hadn't seen me so I just hung back. She was telling them….how 'easy little Blaise was, how trusting'. She was laughing about how she would be able to control me once she was Lady Zabini."

_How could someone do that to a person?_

"Blaise, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It's hardly your fault. I broke it off and I closed myself up. It was easy to trust Draco. We had been friends since we could crawl and he didn't want anything from me."

"Blaise, I don't want anything from you other then your friendship."

"Friendship? Is that all you want?"

Cassie blushed and Blaise was charmed by her beauty and innocence.

"I will accept what ever you are willing to give me."

"Cassandra, I want to be honest and upfront with you. I like you a lot. I think that we can build on that. I _want_ to build on that. I am asking you formally if I can, with your father's permission, court you."

"Oh, Blaise, I can't think of anything I would like better."

"Good. Because I don't think I would have been able to accept a no."

Cassie laughed aloud.

"I am very happy to hear that, Blaise."

****************************************************************

Minister Carmichael had been elected Minister a few months ago and the Wizarding world had been set on their toes by his politics.

"Lord Malfoy, I will do all that I can to ensure that the mental exam is done by someone unbiased."

"Thank you, Lord Zabini and I would appreciate it very much. We are concerned that givin who they are they will be given lenient treatment."

Arthur Weasley chose that moment to walk into the same lobby that Lucius and the Minister were using.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Trying to intimidate Minister Carmichael into keeping innocent people in prison?"

"Weasley, charming as always."

"Don't even start, Malfoy. Minister, you can't listen to his lies."

"Lies? I don't need to lie. Your son and daughter have dug their own graves without any help from me."

"They need help. They….were terribly misguided but they can get better."

"Yes, well let's leave that to unbiased third party shall we?"

Both wizards looked at the Minister and agreed. They each left thinking they had won this round.

****************************************************************

A/N hope this was o.k. Bad reviews tend to lower my will to write.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. Sorry for taking so long. Almost done. hope this chapter is alright. I really am trying to tie up lose ends. **_

_Chapter 21_

Silver looked around the room one more time.

Nope. She didn't forget anything.

She was going home today. She finally convinced Draco to go get something to eat. He had not left her side for the two day she had been here. She was grateful but she needed him to take care of himself too.

Everyone had been so wonderful. Her parents, Blaise, her Godparents, and her friends.

She smiled when she thought about what Blaise and she had talked about this morning. He was with Cassie now and very happy about it. Silver was glad. They both deserved all the happiness in the world. Now all she had to do was hope that Harry and Luna would be able to find their way to each other.

"Hey, Silver. Hope this is not a bad time."

_Speak of the Devil…._

"Harry, I'm glad you came by."

"Where's your worse half?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I managed to get Draco to go get something to eat. He was wearing himself out."

"Ya, I talked to him earlier and he seemed beat. Silver…. I want you to know that…I realize that he loves you and you love him. I am happy for you, I really am."

"It means a lot, Harry. I know this is not what we thought my life would be like when we were in school. It's so different then that in a lot of ways but it's the same too. I have someone who I love and will be happy with. I am grateful for that."

"I am too. Even if it's with Malfoy."

Silver was about to blast him then she noticed his smirk and the laughter in his eyes.

"You're a real comedian, Harry."

"So, do you love me enough to name your son Harry?"

"Over my dead body, Potter!"

Silver busted out laughing when she saw the look of horror on Draco's face who was standiing at the door.

"Oh, I don't know…Harry Albus Malfoy, it was a certain ring."

Draco glared at them as they fell against each other laughing.

****************************************************************

Silver was glad to be in her own room at the Manor. Well, her room for now. She was getting married in a week! She couldn't believe it. They were going to be married in a Scottish castle that belonged to the Malfoy family. Her dress robes were ready and almost all the invitations had come back with a positive response. Everyone wanted to witness the nuptials of the Malfoy heir and Zabini heiress. She had even heard from Viktor. He and Aleksandra were coming and Silver couldn't wait to meet her.

After the wedding, Draco was taking her away. He wouldn't tell her where just that she would love it.

They would spend three weeks alone together then come home. Silver was excited about that also. As much as so loved Draco she couldn't wait to put her proposal together for Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had told her to take her time. Changes, if any, would not be made until the next school year. Silver still could not believe that they had asked her. It was a great honor. Harry had teased her mercilessly when she told him.

_You can take the girl out of Hogwarts but not Hogwarts out of the girl….. _

She knew he was just as proud of her as her family was. Silver finally felt like everything was coming together. Harry and she had talked things through and Ron, Ginny, and Pansy were, for now, all locked up.

She threw herself on the bed and indignant meow sounded from beneath her.

"Drago, my love, I am so very sorry I didn't see you there."

The kitten cuddled in her hand and Silver gave him all her attention.

"You missed me didn't you?" Silver's face lost its smile as she remembered why.

_It would never go away would it?_

Sliver brought Drago to her chest as tears started to fall down her face.

****************************************************************

Luna watched Harry fiddle with his glasses. The invitation for dinner was given a few days ago but Harry was so busy that this was the first night he was able to make good on it.

"How is everything going with the Weasleys?"

"Well, the 'evaluations' are set for tomorrow. The finally found someone that they all agreed on."

"That's good, right?"

"Ya, that's good. I'm just worried. They get away with so much I don't know what would happen if they were cleared."

"I would imagine Draco and the Zabinis would have a thing or two to say about that."

"Yes they would. But, let's talk about something else. I don't want you to think all I think about is them."

Luna smiled as she drank from her glass. Being across from Harry like this was a dream come true. She never thought it would happen.

"So how about those Montrose Magpies?"

Harry laughed so hard the others in the restaurant looked around to see what was so funny. Harry was wiping the tears from his eyes as the last chuckles escaped.

"That's what I love about you, Luna. You can always make me feel better."

"I do what I can. Do people always stare at you like this?"

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Yes, most of the time. Do you want to leave?"

"A walk would be great."

As they left the restaurant, Harry took Luna's hand in his. She felt like she was floating on air. She had known this man for so long but their interactions were never like this. Luna cuddled into her coat and tried to keep the giggles down.

Harry gave her a one-arm hug as they walked the street. There were still stares, just not as many.

The made it to the park without saying anything. Each lost in their own thoughts. Harry actually felt more clear headed then ever. It was obvious that the potion Ginny had been using had been messing with his thought process and now he could finally see the world through his own eyes.

Luna wanted to remember everything that happened so she would remember it forever. Harry focused on her, Luna Lovegood.

"So….."

Luna did giggle then as Harry tried to make conversation.

"Luna, I want you to know that…I really like you and I want to ask…Luna, would you be my girlfriend?"

Luna didn't wait for Harry to finish before she jumped into his arms. He laughed as he twirled her around and she clung to his neck.

When they came to a stop, she still had her arms around his neck and he had his around her waist.

"So is that a yes?"

Luna's answer was her lips against his. He got he answer he wanted.

****************************************************************

Blaise had the feeling in his stomach all day. Like a pain, that wasn't a pain. It was when he caught sight of Draco and Silver's engagement photo that he realized it was his sister. He felt like a git because he didn't catch on sooner.

_What kind of brother was he? _

He rushed out of the study to her room.

_I'm coming Silver. _

He opened her door without knocking knowing that she needed him. His twin sister needed him.

"Silver?"

He heard her sobs before he saw her. Though there was no blood or bruises, Blaise was reminded of how he found his sister the last time Ron Weasley hurt her. It was the same, only this time the damage was inside.

Blaise gathered her in his arms and rocked her as she cried. He whispered reassurance in her ear as she clung to him.

"Blaise?"

"Yes, I'm here and you and your babies are safe I promise."

"I…Oh, Merlin Blaise, please don't leave me."

"I will always be here for you, always."

They held each other for a long time before Silver spoke.

"Why am I so weak? I was so strong before. Why can't I be the witch I used to be?"

"You know what I think? I think that you have had to be strong for so long that you just need a break. You need people to take care of you. Nothing wrong with that."

"Really? You don't think less of me?"

"Don't be daft. There is nothing that can make me think less of you. You have been through a lot. Not just the kidnapping, well either of them but you lost who you were. On top of that, someone you thought was your friend hurt you. That would be a lot for anyone to handle."

"I know she's in here, Blaise. The strong witch I was before, she _is _ here."

"Of course she is and when you need her to come out she will."

Blaise stayed with his sister while she cried her eyes out and feel asleep. Blaise felt so helpless, he wanted to take away all her pain. He knew he couldn't but he wished with all his heart that he could.

****************************************************************

Blaise was just putting Silver in her bed when Draco knocked softly and let himself in.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?"

Blaise held a finger to his lips and nodded. They both left the room as quietly as they could.

"What happened?" Draco demanded as the walked the hall that led to the Blaise's study.

"I think everything finally hit her. It was too much."

"I was afraid this might happen. I knew that she hadn't felt everything yet. Do you think she should be alone? I should go sit with her."

"Silver is worn out. I don't think she will wake up for a while."

Blaise poured each of them a drink and the sipped in silence.

"Tomorrow is the big day. The evaluations." Blaise watched as Draco swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes. The hearing is set for the day after tomorrow. They will know then how they will proceed."

"And Pansy? She can't claim the same; she was never on the front lines."

"No, she defiantly can't. She is scheduled to appear before the panel tomorrow. Hopefully they will wrap things up quickly."

"I hope so, Draco. We all need this…nightmare to be over."

"I agree. Silver needed the rest of her pregnancy to be peaceful."

"Why do I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be anything but?"

Draco looked at his friend and shook his head. He hated to agree but something told him Blaise was right.

****************************************************************

Silver was dressing for the day when she noticed. Not a big change but she did notice. There was an extra thickness about her middle. True she was not very far along but she was a small girl and it was twins. She was grinning when she slipped on her dress.

She left her room once she was presentable and joined her family in the breakfast room. She was surprised to see Draco and his parents at the table.

"Good morning"

Everyone looked up and greeted her with smiles.

Draco got up to escort her to her chair next to him. "Good morning, Darling. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Really good. How is everyone this morning?"

It was Narcissa who answered. "Wonderful. Having breakfast before leaving for the Ministry."

"Yes, I could use something to eat before we leave."

"We? No, sweetheart, you can relax here at home and we will let you know what happens."

"I don't think so. I need to be there, Draco. I have a right to be there."

Draco saw the look in her eyes and knew she was right. He was however concerned for her health. Avani evidently felt the same.

"Silver, are you sure? It will be very stressful."

"I know, _Mama_, but I need to be there. I can handle this I promise."

Draco shared a look with Blaise and sighed.

"If it's that important, alright. Pansy's review is before noon and we should know about the Weasleys' evaluations shortly after."

With the decision made, everyone sat down to breakfast to discuss the next week's wedding.

****************************************************************

The gallery was just as full as the last time Silver and her family was here. Silver noticed the media and grimaced. She hated those vultures.

Mr. Parkinson was speaking to a distinguished older man that Silver assumed was Pansy's representative.

Harry and Luna were sitting a few rows behind and Silver smiled when she saw their joined hands.

Silver squeezed Draco's leg when Pansy was led in and the gallery went crazy when they saw her.

The Panel came in and the room quieted down.

"Who represents the defendant?"

"I do, Chief Warlock. Clarence Pasters, at your service."

"Mr. Pasters, does your client wish to plead?"

"If I may, Miss. Parkinson's health demands immediate release. We wish to have all charges dropped considering the circumstances."

Everyone in Silver's party tensed and braced themselves. This could not be good.

Pansy seemed to go into a panic. She began whispering furiously to Pasters and pulling at his arm. He removed his arm and whispered back just as intensively.

"No, you have no right to say anything! Just shut up!"

"Miss, please control yourself. Do you have something to say in Miss. Parkinson's behalf?"

"NO! Please!"

"Miss. Parkinson is with child and must have the comfort of her home."

The gallery exploded and Silver fainted.

****************************************************************

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Draco had Silver in his arms and she was slowly coming to.

"Draco? Please tell she is not…."

"No, sweetheart, it can't be mine."

"But you were with her. It is a possibility."

Silver placed a hand on her belly.

"I don't want to share the father of my children. I know that sounds awful."

"No it doesn't."

Draco's stomach clenched.

_Please, please let it not be mine._

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock."

The panel whispered to themselves as the gallery did the same.

Narcissa and Avani both looked as if they were going to be sick and Mr. Parkinson was shooting Lucius smug looks.

"Bring in a mediwitch"

The watchwizard rushed out to do as the chief demanded.

Silver pulled away from Draco and sat stick straight in her seat. Draco tried to lean her against him but she refused.

"Please, Silver don't be angry at me. It's not mine."

Before Silver could speak a witch in a carrying, a medical bag came in.

"Please perform the pregnancy detection charm."

While Pansy was made to stand the chief continued, "And a paternity spell. Might as well solve that mystery as well."

Pansy wailed and struggled to free herself from the witches' grasp.

"No, don't!"

The witch muttered the two charms. A blue glow hovered over Pansy's belly and the medi-witch continued. "She is with child."

The Chief nodded, "and the other question?"

The gallery went silent then erupted again as Ron Weasley's face appeared in the blue glow. Mr. Parkinson fainted and Pansy began to sob.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. **_

_**Before I get stones thrown at me I am not a therapist and don't know exactly what one would look for in a psychological exam. What I came up with is purely for my story. Only one chapter left plus and epilogue. Thank you to all of the reviewers who let me knows that they liked my little story.**_

_Chapter 22_

Silver didn't know if she was shocked more by the fact that Pansy and Ron …eww do _not _ want to go there, or by the fact that nobody seemed well, surprised. Like they expected if not this, something. Draco was whispering to his father and Avani and Narcissa were speaking among themselves. Silver glanced over at Harry and Luna who appeared to be speechless.

The Chief flicked his wand and sparks shot off it. Everyone stopped talking and their attention was turned to the wizard.

Pansy was weeping and her father was being helped up by Mr. Pasters. This was certainly going to inspire the gossipers around town.

"Enough! Everyone quiet! Mr. Pasters, while I admit Azkaban is not the best place for an expectant witch, the crimes Miss. Parkinson is accused of can not go unpunished."

"Chief Warlock, while Miss. Parkinson…..understands that the charges are grave and that the punishment should fit the crime she is understandably concerned for the welfare for her child."

Pansy snorted and shook her head. She stopped all movement though when the Chief stared straight at her.

Silver was disgusted when she saw Pansy start to shed tears. Mr. Pasters patted her head and offered comfort.

"Oh, please, this is ridicules."

Silver agreed with Draco and squeezed his hand.

She was just so grateful that she would not have to put up with Pansy for the rest of her life. She knew in her heart that if Pansy had been pregnant with Draco's child she would have stood by him. Silver would not deny her children their father and herself the man that she loves because of an innocent child. The child would have needed Draco just as much as her children did if not more. Look at who the poor baby had as a mother.

She was honest enough to admit that she was relieved that Pansy was the Weasley's concern and not her family's.

****************************************************************

Draco held on to Silver's hand tightly. He had been so worried that Pansy's child would come between them. He didn't want anyone but Silver to be the mother of his children.

"Mr. Pasters, does that mean that Miss. Parkinson is acknowledging that she is guilty?"

_Please say yes._

"Miss. Parkinson will acknowledge that she was temporarily unstable. Anything she may or may not have done was beyond her control."

The room went wild as flashes and talking exploded everywhere.

"I will clear the gallery if need be. Quiet! I will not ask again." the chief spoke to the others in the panel for a few minutes as the witches and wizards in the room waited impatiently.

"Mr. Pasters, Miss. Parkinson, the panel agrees that because of the special circumstances we will agree to certain special privileges. One, you will be moved to better location _within _Azkaban. Two, you will be evaluated by an expert to determine your mental state. You will come before the panel tomorrow and we will go over the finding of said evaluation. Good day."

With that, the Chief lead the others out of the gallery and Pansy was taken out as well.

The Malfoys and Zabinis stayed in their seats along with everyone else as they waited for the Weasleys to be brought in.

"Draco, what do you think will happen? Will she be set free?"

"I hope not, Sweetheart. We will deal with whatever happens together."

Draco kissed Silvers lips and the leaned his forehead against hers.

Silver smiled and nodded. She caught Harry's eye and waved at him and Luna.

"Draco, I am going to speak to Harry and Luna."

"Alright but hurry back. I can't stand to be away from you."

"You could come with me."

Draco shook his head and said, "No, I need to speak to my father and _Zio _Celso for a moment."

Silver went over to see her friends and Draco moved closer to his father.

"What do you think?"

Lucius, Celso and Blaise stopped their conversation and turned to Draco.

"They won't let her off. Silver is a war hero, a Zabini, and engaged to a Malfoy. They would never hear the end of it if they did."

"What about her pregnancy?"

Draco was still concerned despite Blaise's confidence.

"The fact is they won't want a magical baby born in a place like that, Blaise."

Blaise's attention however was not on his friend but on the couple rushing toward Potter and his sister.

****************************************************************

"Hermione! Harry! You two ought to be embarrassed. Showing your faces here. My Ron and Ginny don't need you here." Molly Weasley was red faced and glaring at Harry, Luna, and Silver. Hands on her hips she shook her head.

"Really! After all, we have done for you, Harry. And Hermione, Ron loves you. He would never hurt you. For you to associate with-"

"Mrs. Weasley, you have no idea what you are talking about. Ron is a sick twisted arse who almost killed me and Ginny is a money grubbing skank who only cares about herself."

"Hermione Granger, how dare-"

"Let's get something straight. My name is Silver Zabini. You may not like it, you may hate it but that is who I am. And as for daring, how dare _you _raise monsters and let them loose on the wizarding world. Pansy's baby doesn't stand a chance, poor thing, with her as a mother and Ron as a father-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Molly Weasley looked as red as a tomato and her husband seemed to be choking on something.

Harry decided to jump in the conversation at this point.

"Pansy is going to have a baby. Not a made up baby to use to get what she wants but a real one. Ron is the _lucky_ father."

"You…no…that can't be.." Arthur was stammering and holding his wife by her shoulders.

"Weasley! If you think you are dumping this _bastard _ on me you have another thing coming."

Mr. Parkinson had seen the blood-traitors talking to the bane of his existence Silver Zabini so he went over to give them a piece of his mind.

Pansy ruined everything now. All their grand plans and Pansy ends up breeding for that miscreant.

Molly now had someone to vent her rage on.

"Now see here, this child is as much your grandchild as ours."

"Seeing as Pansy is no longer any daughter of mine I don't claim that…mistake."

"As much as we would love to be included in this conversation this seems to be a….family thing. Luna, Silver lets join the others."

Harry escorted the two witches to the section Silver was sitting before.

****************************************************************

The gallery was sitting and waiting when the panel, once again led by the Chief Warlock, came in.

Ginny and Ron were brought in and Arthur had to hold back Molly from going to them.

"Is there a representative for the accused?"

Arthur stood up and walked to the stand beside the chairs his children sat on.

"Chief Goldstein, as these proceedings will, I am sure, show that Ronald and Ginevra are suffering from post war stress, their mother and I felt that a formal representative was not needed."

"That is you choice. Miss. Hilda Simpson a Wizard-psychologist will be giving the results on the evaluations to the Panel."

The crowed gasped when a small witch came in. To say they were stunned would be an understatement. Flashes were going off like mad. Molly Weasley was tugging on her husband's robes and hissing.

"Did you know about this?"

"No, my dear, I only saw her credentials I never thought to ask what she looked like!"

They watched in amazement as a Hermione Granger look alike took a chair to the left of Ron and Ginny.

She looked like Hermione before her change. The only difference was she was older and carried herself differently.

****************************************************************

Silver whispered in Draco's ear, "Does she really look like that?"

"I have no idea. If this is something to throw off the Weasleys I don't know about it."

They continued to watch the scene before them.

The Chief welcomed Miss. Simpson and asked her to reveal her findings.

"I first interviewed Miss. Weasley. From the very beginning, she was hostile and uncooperative. She did improve, slightly as time went on. She is very intelligent and….well, cunning. Many times, she tried to turn the tables on me. She believes herself to be entitled to everything she desires and the ends justify the means. Miss. Weasley has deep resentment for the people she believes has harmed her. Silver Zabini for example. When I asked her specifically what has Miss. Zabini done she could only answer with generalities. It is my belief that Miss. Weasley knows right from wrong just that it should not apply to her.

As for the war, I believe she acted in her own self-interest and not out of any true desire to protect our world."

Ginny glared at Miss. Simpson and clenched her fists in anger.

"That's not true! Harry, you can't believe that! I fought in the war to protect mudbloods! How can you repay me like this?"

At the offensive word, the crowd gasped. Not even staunch purebloods used that word in public.

Molly and Arthur knew now it was over for their daughter. She had hurt The-Boy-Who-Lived and the just let the wizarding world know how she truly felt about the war. There was no helping her now.

The wizard guard sat Ginny back down and tightened her bindings. Arthur tried to protest but back down immediately when the wizard placed his hand on his wand.

The panel discussed things among themselves for a few minutes. Then Chief Goldstein turned back to the gallery.

"Thank you, Miss. Simpson. Now your interview with Mr. Weasley?"

"Mr. Weasley….I am sorry to say is very delusional. He is also paranoid and believes everyone is out to harm him. He refuses to believe that Silver Zabini exists in any why. He was convinced that I did something to her and 'stole' her face. When I try to explain that Hermione Granger is really Silver Zabini, he becomes violent and uncontrollable. Mr. Weasley believes that Miss. Zabini, or should I say Hermione, is being held against her will by the Zabinis and that he needs to rescue her. That being said, he has a deep hatred for her and feels that she needs to be punished for everything he believes is wrong in his life. While Miss. Weasley is aware that what she does is wrong and just doesn't care, Mr. Weasley was no concept of reality. He focuses on what he believes and nothing else matters. He needs constant and aggressive therapy. The war _may_ have triggered some of this behavior, however he is a danger to society and in no circumstances should he be released."

The Weasley's sobbed as they heard Miss. Simpson give her report. They lost both Ginny and Ron.

"Miss. Simpson, in your opinion what could happen if Mr. Weasley was released to do out patient care? Would he be able to provide support for his child?"

"Hermione's pregnant? Mione why didn't you tell me? This is wonderful. Now Malfoy will have to let you go."

Silver was shocked at Ron's words.

_Merlin the man is insane._

Draco held silver close and the rest of the family seemed to close in on the couple as if to protect Silver.

Miss. Simpson shook her head and sighed. "This is example of what I mean. Because reality does not suit him, he changes it. The truth is he would be a great danger to the child. Living proof of something he does not want to believe. Also, he would never cease in his quest to obtain Miss. Zabini. She would always be in grave danger if he walked the streets a free wizard."

Draco made up his mind then. If for some reason they let the animal go he would kill him.

Draco caught Blaise's eye and Blaise nodded. He knew what Draco was thinking and agreed with him.

"If they release him, he is dead." Celso spoke in quit tones but his family heard him.

"_Papa_, no don't speak like that. I won't lose you to Azkaban. Any of you."

Silver looked at the males sitting around her. They wanted to protect her and she understood that but she would not let them murder for her.

Chief Goldstein talked among the panel once more then flicked his wand to get everyone's attention.

"We have come to an agreement. When the evaluation was request, all parties agreed to comply with the results and this panel agreed to take into consideration the results and their implications. Miss. Ginevra Weasley is capable of standing trial. At this time she will put in a plea."

Ginny panicked and looked to her father. He whispered to her and for once, she decided that she had better listen to him. She had run out of options.

"I…I am guilty."

Harry was stunned. He never thought she would admit anything. He felt Luna place her hand on his shoulder and has grateful to have her in his life.

"Very well, Miss. Weasley you are sentenced to five years in Azkaban and you may, with good behavior and clean mental exam, come up for parole in one and a half years."

Mrs. Weasley lost composure then and wailed trying to get to her daughter.

"As for Mr. Weasley, we can not at this time accept a guilty or innocent plea considering his mental state. Therefore, he will remain in Azkaban receiving treatment until such time he is fit to stand trial."

"Please, Chief Goldstein, don't you think St. Mungo's is a more appropriate place for my son?"

"Mr. Weasley, under other circumstances, I would agree. However, your son's violent tendencies and the great probability that he would hurt others suggest that society would be better severed with him locked in the ward for the criminally insane at Azkaban."

Silver let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin_.

Now all that they had to worry about was Pansy. Silver was not to worried. Pansy was a jealous shrew but Silver doubted she would cause any more trouble.

"Lets get you home. You look like you could use some rest."

Silver smiled up a Draco as he helped her out of her seat.

"Yes, let's go home." Silver looked around and was so happy to see her family, people who loved her around her.

Her home was a real home and despite his efforts, Ron Weasley couldn't take that away from her. With her hand on her small bump and her fiancé's arm around her waist, she went home with her family.

Tomorrow she would be back to for Pansy's trial but she wouldn't be alone.

****************************************************************

Silver was woken up by the sunlight in her room. She couldn't believe it was morning already. After coming home, the Malfoys and Zabinis had a family dinner.

They were discussing the wedding. Draco and his family would leave after the trial to the castle and the Zabinis would join them a day later.

She had seen photos but she could not wait to see it in person.

Silver noticed the muscular hand on her baby bulge. Draco had been almost giddy when he noticed his children. He wanted to stay with her and she agreed. They kissed and petted but there was an unspoken understanding that they wanted the next time they made love to be on their wedding night.

"Morning, Baby."

Draco's sleep rough voice sent shivers down Silver's back.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"With the love of my life in my arms? Of course I did."

They played and laughed as they each got ready for the day. It was so wonderful to wake up to Draco and to think she was the lucky witch who got to do it for the rest of her life.

****************************************************************

Draco was not as nervous as he was yesterday. He felt confident that everything would work out in their favor.

Last night when he watched Silver change into her nightclothes and he saw the changes in her body that _his _ children were causing he felt like shouting for joy.

Nothing could ruin his mood.

The panel filed in and Pansy was already seated. Draco noticed that her father was nowhere around. The sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought a chuckle out of him.

"Miss. Simpson, do you exam Miss. Parkinson?"

"I did, Chief Goldstein."

"Please, share the results with the panel."

"Miss. Parkinson is mentally stable. While she did try to convince me otherwise, I saw through her. She is very narcissistic and does nothing without thinking of the benefits for herself. She does understand the concept of right and wrong and the fact that there are consequences to her actions."

"Very well, Mr. Pasters, I believe that settles the issue of mental stability. Your plea, Miss. Parkinson?"

Pansy was about to say something when Mr. Pasters whispered in her ear.

"Your father is no longer paying for my services. This will be the last time I come before the panel for you."

Pansy sighed in defeat. She lost. Draco, all that wonderful money, and a high place in society. On top of that, she was stuck with a brat she didn't want.

"Guilty. I plead guilty."

"Miss. Parkinson, I understand that Arthur and Molly Weasley have petitioned the Ministry for custody of the baby once it is born. Do you want to contest?"

_Merlin, no_

"No, give the bra- I mean no I don't what to contest."

"Miss. Parkinson, you are sentenced to two years in Azkaban. You may come up for parole in nine months. Upon the birth of you child, he or she will be placed with Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Great, another child they can corrupt."

Silver gave a look to her brother who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It's the truth."

****************************************************************

A/N to answer why Ginny received five and Pansy 2 is because Ginny's crime was ongoing she drugged Harry for a long time and Pansy's was more of a crime of opportunity.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. I also want to let you know that the hand fasting in this chapter is a mix of what I found on the internet and my own writing. I hope that I don't offend anyone who was knowledge of these types of ceremonies and if I do something that must be changed let me know. I may have to take the chapter down and re-do if that happens.**

Chapter 23

The day was exactly what Silver had wanted for her wedding. Her wedding! She could hardly believe it. In a few short hours, she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Lady Malfoy. Thought she hardly cared for the title, it signified that she was Draco's and Draco was hers.

She and her family had arrived yesterday at the castle. It was perfect. Kept up well and welcoming. The family quarters were divided into sections so the Zabinis took one side and the Malfoys the other. She had not seen Draco since she got here. Her mother and Aunt Narcissa insisted that Silver and Draco be kept apart until the ceremony. She smiled when she thought how well that must sit with her fiancé. Silver laid her hand on her bump and talked to her children.

"Mummy and daddy love you so much. The both of you are going to know all the love in the world. Your grandparents and your Uncle Blaise will love you as well. Don't tell anyone but I think your uncle Blaise is going to give you an aunt soon. Aunt Cassie will be there for you too. And Uncle Harry, Aunt Luna, and Uncle Viktor." Silver giggled. "Daddy will hate that more then Harry being your uncle. However, he loves us enough to accept it. Oh, babies, your daddy would do anything for me. What he doesn't know is that he needn't do anything for my love. He has it no matter what."

Silver stood up and walked to her open window. The gentle breeze moved the curtains and caressed her hair.

"I have known your daddy a long time. When you get to school, you may hear things about the way mummy and daddy hated each other. I had hoped you would never find out but I am realistic and know things like this have a way of coming out. Its true daddy and mummy were never shy about how we felt about each other. But we grew up and I came crashing into his world and he into mine and I thank Merlin every day."

****************************************************************

Draco was pissed. He had tried three different times to sneak in to Silver but each time he was caught. His mother had actually laughed at him the second time! He went back to his room sulking when an idea came to him. He rushed to his closet and pulled out his broom.

Ha! Let them catch him now.

He flew out his window to Silver's side of the castle. He smiled when he thought of seeing Silver. The ceremony was scheduled to start in three hours at sunset but he needed to see her, touch her know that she was there.

He saw her window and was pleased to see it opened. It was cold outside so she must have placed a charm on it to warm the air. At least, she better have. It would not due for her to risk her and the babies' health.

He got closer to her window and stopped when he heard her speaking.

"…he loves us enough to accept it. Oh, babies, your daddy would do anything for me. What he doesn't know is that he needn't do anything for my love. He has it no matter what…..I have known your daddy a long time. When you get to school, you may hear things about the way mummy and daddy hated each other. I had hoped you would never find out but I am realistic and know things like this have a way of coming out. Its true daddy and mummy were never shy about how we felt about each other. But we grew up and I came crashing into his world and he into mine and I thank Merlin every day."

Draco felt his eyes start to water as he listened to the love of his life speak to their children. He hovered in the air for a few moments before turning the broom toward his room.

He would wait until she walked toward him ready to become his wife.

****************************************************************

Draco stood at the front of the large crowd and sighed.

_Who ever thought Harry Potter would be at his wedding?_

Harry and Luna were sitting together holding hands and Luna was giggling like a schoolgirl.

His mother and father sitting in the front looking proud and full of joy. On the opposite side but still in front were _Zio _ Celso and _Zia _ Avani looking just as proud and happy as their friends were. Blaise was sitting next to them with Cassie by his side. Silver and Draco had not wanted a wedding part and their parents were accepting of that. It was their day and that decision had felt right.

_What in the world? _

Sitting in the crowd was Viktor Krum. Draco was a little miffed then realized that the wanker would witness his joining with Silver. He had no objection to that.

As the candles were lit, the crowed quieted down.

Minister Carmichael joined Draco up front and Draco felt like he had fairies dancing around in his stomach. This was it. Silver was finally going to be his wife. Draco looked to the ground in an effort to control his emotions. At the crowds gasp he looked up.

An angel came toward him and Draco felt like his heart has going to beat out of his chest. Silver was always stunning but now….right at this moment Draco would swear in front of Merlin himself, that no witch, no women had ever looked more like a goddess then she. She was wearing a beautiful white gown that simply made her glow. The skirt was bell shaped and the train was the one her mother had used on her wedding day. As she floated toward him, time seemed to slow down. He saw her and no one else and it was her hand slipping into his that brought him back to earth.

****************************************************************

Minister Carmichael started as soon as Silver stopped next to Draco. "We have come together in celebration in joining Silver and Draco. I could say many things at this moment. I could say that marriage is not to be entered into lightly. That the bonds you seek today are forever and that once united you will forever be as one. However, I believe that there are no two people who are more aware of this then Draco and Silver. They have proved repeatedly their love for each other. We, as their family and friends, are unable to impart all the knowledge and wisdom we have gained in our lives and in our unions to Draco and Silver, we can however bestow upon them our love and guidance as they start their lives as husband and wife. Others would ask, at this time, who gives this this witch in marriage, but, as a women is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own free will and if she was her family's blessing."

Carmichael stopped and smiled at the beautiful witch.

"Silver, is it true that you come here of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true"

Carmichael then looked to Celso as he continued. "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

"She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings."

Silver leaned over so that her father could kiss her cheek for the last time as a single witch.

When Celso sat with Avani Minister Carmichael began again. "Please join hands with your betrothal. The magic that Merlin has bestowed on you is gift. A gift given freely and without payment. Much like your love for one another. Your magic, like your soul, has a missing piece. Draco and Silver are fortunate to have found the other half of their soul and their magic in each other. Marriage is something that must be nurtured every day. Love and comfort one another. Give the other understanding and support as you go through life. Be as one, yet maintain yourself, still be Draco and Silver. Be who the other has learned to love and cherish."

Carmichael placed a ring in Draco and Silver's palms.

"Draco, I have not the right to bind you to Silver, only you have that right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

"It is my wish" Draco than placed his ring in Silver's hand and she could feel the magic coming off it. She looked into his watery eyes and blinked away her own tears.

"Silver, if it be your wish for Draco to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger."

Silver took the ring and slid it on Draco's ring finger. She could not tell who was shaking more.

"Silver, I have not the right to bind you to Draco, only you have that right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish."

"Draco, if it is your wish for Silver to be bound to you, place her ring on her finger."

Draco placed the ring on her finger and Carmichael spoke again.

"Draco and Silver have requested that they recite their own vows. Draco?"

Draco squeezed Silver hand as he started. He hoped that he didn't mess this up.

"Silver, we have known each other for many years. Most of those I was not kind to you. When you came into my life again I promised myself that I would make that up to you. I thank Merlin that you were kind and generous enough to give me a chance. I promise you, Silver that no matter what I will cherish you and our children for the rest of our lives and beyond. You will never hunger for my love for I will give it in abundance. You will never want for my support for I will be at your side in whatever you do. When you look at the stars may they remind you that you are the light in my life. I love you and I always will."

The women in the crowd were shedding tears as freely as Silver was. When Draco used his handkerchief to wipe them away, she placed her hand on top of his.

"Silver?"

She looked at Carmichael and seemed to remember that it was her turn.

"Draco,….I have so much to thank you for. I was so scared when I started my new life. It was so overwhelming and I was floundering. You were able to pull me out of that. I will be the best mum and wife I can possible be. My love will be your sun and always keep you warm. My devotion will surround you whatever path you travel. You will never be alone for I am always with you if not in body then in heart and mind. I love you Draco Malfoy and I always will."

Carmichael waited until Silver was done speaking and then took out his wand.

"May these rings be the symbol that represents your joined souls. Let them forever pulse with the magic that is your love."

As he spoke, the rings gave off a glow that seemed to envelope Silver and Draco. Their family and friends gasped at how beautiful the couple looked. Their love seemed to be almost touchable and they were amazed at the rightness of the moment.

"With the power given to me I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Draco you may kiss your bride."

Draco wasted no time and kissed Silver, his wife. The crowed cheered as Carmichael shouted, "I am pleased to present the new Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Narcissa and Avani flashed each other smiles as their dream came true. Their children were happy and safely wed with children of their own on the way.

****************************************************************

They had spent a few minutes alone in the library after walking out hand in hand from the ballroom that held the ceremony. Neither one wanted to join the others but knew that someone would be in to drag them away any moment.

They kissed softly and Silver ran her hand through his shiny blond hair.

"I can't believe it. I am Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

"Yes you are and I will never let anyone forget it."

Silver laughed as he kissed along her jaw line.

"And how are our precious babies?"

"Happy that mummy and daddy are finally legal!"

It was Draco's turn to laugh as Silver patted her belly.

"Alright you two, no consummating marriages in the library."

Blaise walked in with Cassie behind him.

"We are under strict orders that we bring you out to your reception."

Cassie blushed and added, "I think Narcissa and Avani gave us the job because they were afraid of what they would find if they came in!"

They all laughed and Silver kissed her brother in the cheek.

"Well then, brother dear, shall we?"

Draco escorted his wife out to the reception while the full intention of showing her off.

****************************************************************

Silver was dancing with her father while Draco was dancing with her mother.

"Are you happy, Silver?"

"More then I ever thought I could be, _Papa_."

"That's all I have ever wanted for you. I thought about you so much in the years you were missing. All I could do has hope to Merlin that you were happy even if you were not with us."

"I wish that I could have grown up with you, _mama_, and Blaise. We can't chance the past all we can do is live in the here and now. I promise you that even though I am married I will always be your daughter."

Celso kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I am so proud of you. Of whom you are and what you have done. My grandchildren are fortunate indeed to have you for a mother."

"I love you, _Papa_"

"I love you, my princess."

"May I cut in?" Viktor interrupted them but Silver didn't mind.

"Viktor! I am so glad you made it. Where is Aleksandra?"

As he twirled her gently, mindful of her condition, he answered. "She was unable to attend. She sends her apologies."

"I am so sorry to hear that. Is everything aright?"

"Well, her mother is having a hard time with her father's death. Fear of being alone. They are working on the invitations to the wedding. I do hope you and your new husband can attend."

"Of course. I really want to meet her. Maybe we can go there for a visit?"

"Myknee, that would be most wonderful. I have to leave soon but I want you to know that you made a beautiful bride."

"Thank you. I am so happy to see you even if it's only for a short time."

"I look forward to your visit. Soon, yes?"

"I will speak to Draco and owl you."

"Good-bye, Myknee."

"Good-bye, Viktor. You are such a good friend to me."

"Always. He better take care of you or I will have to come back and beat him within an inch of his life."

Silver laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Of that I have no doubt, old friend."

****************************************************************

Harry watched his friend danced with Viktor Krum and then claimed by her new husband.

"Are you alright?"

He turned and wrapped his arm around Luna.

"Yes, I actually am. She's happy, you know? I would not be a good friend if I tried to deny her that. After what she was been through she deserves happiness."

"So do you, Harry."

"I am finally starting to believe that I could be happy."

He kissed her and swept her out on to the dance floor.

****************************************************************

She spotted Harry talking to Minister Carmichael and decide this was her chance.

"Harry? Would you like to dance?"Harry smiled at the beauty in front of him.

"I think as the bride, you can dance with whomever you want."

"Good. Because I want to dance with one of my best friends."

Harry led Silver to the floor and they started to dance.

"Thank you for coming. I could not imagine this day with out you."

"I am glad I finally got my head out of my arse to see that you are my friend now matter what last name you carry."

Silver laughed and stopped to hug her friend. "Harry Potter you are a good soul who means the world to me. I love you."

"That works out well because I love you to, Silver."

Draco walked up behind them and spoke.

"I want to dance with my bride, Potter"

Harry patted Draco on the shoulder, "Take care of her, Malfoy. She's the best."

"I will. Always."

Harry stepped aside as they moved past him. Yes, he was glad he was here.

****************************************************************

In a room that was not as dank as the others Pansy Parkinson sat alone. The father of the baby growing in her was a raving lunatic and the man of her dreams was never going to give her the life she so desperately wanted.

They had told her that the baby was a boy. Like she cared. Once the brat was out, he would be handed over to those blood traitors. She would never have to think about this mistake again.

_America._

When she was released, she would start a new life in America. There was a wizarding community in San Francisco that she would move to. She didn't want to take the chances of ever seeing _The_ _Bitch_ with her Drake she just could not stand that. Merlin forbid Weasley's spawn come looking for her. No, it was better to get away. She could not wait to get away.

****************************************************************

Ginny Weasley looked at the ceiling trying to block out the noise the guard was making. Really, she didn't care that she had to earn special treatment on her back with her legs spread but did they have to grunt like animals?

When she got out, she would only lie down for the richest of the rich. She would be so rich that even Hermione would be jealous. When that day came Ginny would rub it in her face! See, Hermione? See? You are not better then me. You are not prettier and everyone loves me more. Yes, Hermione would finally see that Ginny Weasley was above her in every way.

****************************************************************

Blaise and Draco were laughing at something Potter said.

Really this was just too strange. Draco, Blaise and Harry spending time together willingly? The things they did for the women in their lives. Cassie, Luna, and Silver looked on in approval and that was really the only thing that mattered.

"So, I told the guy if he tried to come any where near my bum there was seriously going to be problems."

"Harry! He was only trying to measure you for your dress robes!"

"Luna, sweetheart, then why did he ask if my bum was as nice as Malfoy's?"

"Oy! Potter, don't drag me into your fantasy world."

Everyone was laughing and didn't notice the stares of astonishment they received. Silver could have cared less. She was happy and as Draco would say, anyone who didn't like it could sod off.

****************************************************************

The party was still in full swing when Narcissa and Avani decided that the newlyweds could leave. When Draco got word from his father that he could leave with his bride he wasted no time.

They started their good-byes and were trying to head upstairs after a million rounds of well wishes and congratulations. Silver was giggling at Draco's impatience but their friends only wanted to wish them happiness.

"Bloody doing it on purpose if you ask me."

"Draco, are you suggesting that there is some sort of conspiracy going on? That they are trying to keep us down here?"

"Yes. Just look at the smug look on Potter's face."

"Draco, you are too much."

He grabbed her hand and barreled through their old classmates to make his way up the stairs. It was their wedding night and a bunch of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins, much less, Gryffindors could not keep them from being alone!


	24. Chapter 24

_**I** **own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story. This is the last chapter. Wow, it has been so great doing this I have been thinking of another story but have not decided. If you have any suggestions…..lol. The wedding night will not be too graphic as I think that it calls for sweetness. However, there is still some naughtiness so if you don't like or are too young to read please skip ahead. I will add an epilogue very soon. Thanks to all the reviewers and people who put this story on alert. FYI Silver is about 3 months pregnant when they married. I don't know if that makes sense but that's the way it is. In my next story, I will try to keep track of the time line better.**_

_Chapter 24_

Draco and Silver made it to there room and Draco felt like doing a happy dance. They did it! They got away.

_Take that, Potty!_

Draco and Silver looked at each other and he took her hand in his.

"Finally we are married and nothing will ever take you away from me." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her up.

Silver laughed as she held on to him and he walked into their room.

_Their room. _

Draco walked to the bed and Silver never noticed the elegant surroundings. All she saw was Draco. His amazing eyes that shone with love for her. He was her every dream come true.

She felt herself dampen when she felt his hard member against her. They had not made love in so long and she could tell that he was as desperate for her as she was for him.

They kissed and moaned each other's names as Silver tugged lightly on Draco's hair. Her knickers became even wetter when he thrust gently against her.

"Merlin, baby, I want you so much…love you…need you…" Silver listened to Draco's words as he kissed along her jawbone in just the way that drove her crazy.

"Yes, Draco, love you too."

They were frantic as they helped each other out of their wedding robes.

When they were both naked, they stopped and looked at each other. Silver felt tears come to her eyes as she gazed upon her husband in all his glory. A single tear made its way down her face. Draco used the thumb to gently wipe it away. He ran his other thumb against her lips. She nipped at it and closed her eyes to savor the sound of his groan.

She followed his lead as they lay gently on the bed.

"I love you so much, Silver. Let me show you how much."

He kissed and sucked his way down to her nipples, which were hard and staining for the attention.

Silver moaned and held his head to her as he used his tongue to wet them. Her core clenched and she gasped when he bit gently on one.

"Oh, Gods, Draco, yes."

Draco took a breast in each hand and pressed them together while he nipped and sucked on the tips. Silver was bucking her hips trying to get friction to send her over the edge but Draco moved his hands down to her hips to hold them still.

"Not like that. The first time you come as a married woman, will be with your husband inside you."

"Please, Draco, need you now."

Draco groaned when he felt her hand run down his side and rest on his angled hip. Silver squeezed and her nails dug lightly into his skin just the way he loved.

"Now, now I will make you my wife."

With those words, he slipped his manhood into her tight, hot center.

"Silver!"

"Draco!" They called each other's names as they began to move together. Draco looked into her eyes as he moved himself in and out of her. He was careful not to put his weight on her belly. He would never do anything to jeopardize her pregnancy.

With her legs around his waist and her hands on his back, Silver moved her hips with her husband. Gods! The feel of his hardness inside her was amazing. She squeezed her vaginal muscles to feel more of him.

Draco threw his head back at the sensation and roared her name.

His trusts sped up and using his thumb, he rubbed the bundle of nerves she had at the top of her slit. He wanted them to come together and knew he was just about there.

Silver clenched her muscles again and they both flew over the edge.

When Silver could breathe again, she could feel that Draco was still semi-hard. She tightened her muscles and somehow, she was sure with Draco's help flipped them over so she was ridding him. Draco moaned and palmed her breasts and Silver began to move.

"Oh, yes, ….oh Draco."

Draco placed his hands on her hips helping her move on him. The sight of her bouncing on top of him with her full breasts and small round tummy has too much for him. He thrust up as hard as he could and then flipped them back over. She matched him move for move as they once again reached orgasm together.

Draco buried his face in Silver's neck and moved off to her side bringing her close to him.

"Lady Malfoy." He was panting and sweating but he never wanted to move away from her.

****************************************************************

Silver woke up a few hours later. Draco was next to her with his arm around her waist with his hand resting against their children. She smiled and snuggled in closer. The past few days had been so busy and with her pregnancy, she tired more easily.

Actually, the past few months had been crazy and she hoped everything would start to calm down. She wanted to enjoy being a newlywed and especially wanted to enjoy her pregnancy.

Soon there would be two little beings that would depend on her and Draco for everything. It was freighting but she could count on her husband to support her. They needed to find a home and discuss names; oh, there was just so much to do! Silver had wanted to find the perfect place for them before they were married but with everything going on, they just couldn't. Now that they were married and everything settled, she could concentrate on her future. When she and Draco got back from their honeymoon, she would visit with Minerva and start working on her proposal for Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking about?"

Draco had woken up and he sensed that Silver was already awake. He just lay there enjoying the peace and quiet with her beside him.

"You, us, the babies, Hogwarts everything."

"Hogwarts? You are lying in bed with your new husband, who by the way is very happy to see you, and your thinking about Hogwarts?"

Silver laughed and rolled over to face him.

"I was thinking about what I could suggest to improve the school for future generations, for our children."

He guided her on her back and loomed over her.

"I am very glad you are going to be doing something that makes you happy; however I do believe that we are leaving on our honeymoon in a few hours that means you, my luv, should be thinking about nothing but having a wonderful time with me."

"I might be more excited if you told me where we are going."

"No can do. It's a surprise and I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"Bad, evil man."

Silver playfully swatted him and faked a pout.

"You better believe it." Silver shrieked as he growled into her neck and lightly tickled her sides.

****************************************************************

Silver and Draco had said their goodbyes to their families who were also leaving the castle. The Malfoys and Zabinis were heading to France. Avani and Narcissa had convinced Lucius and Celso that some time in Paris together would be marvelous. Some time together before the grandchildren arrived. The wizards thought it would do them good so they agreed. Little did they know that the future grandmothers intended to troll Paris for the perfect layette for their precious grandbabies. Ah, well they would figure it out soon enough. Avani was also hoping to get some early shopping in for Blaise's wedding. A witch could hope couldn't she? Blaise had invited Cassie's father to dinner next week and Avani hoped that meant what she thought it did. Unfortunately, she would have to wait because her son refused to talk about it. Ugh, men!

****************************************************************

Silver hated jointed apparation. She did however like holding on to her new husband. When the spinning stopped, she opened her eyes to a beautifully decorated room. It was elegant and homey at the same time. It reminded her of Zabini Manor.

"Where are we? It beautiful here."

"This, my dear, is the Zabini Villa. It has been in your family for generations."

"Really? It does remind me of the manor."

Draco watched her walk around the bright open room. The walls were a cream color and with the dark furniture, it created a wonderful contrast.

Silver gasped when she looked out the open window. The manicured gardens were amazing but what astounded her was the view past that. The wild beauty that was Italy.

"This is perfect, Draco! I can't believe….this is exactly where I wanted to spend my honeymoon. Even before, when I was a child. How…"

Draco smiled as he put his arms around her. "I know you, Darling. You are a romantic soul and I knew you would what to get to know this part of your heritage. Therefore, for the next few days we will enjoy what wizarding Italy has to offer. And yes I have a few muggle sites on my list just for you."

"Including the Libreria Nazionale Marciana? Are we even anywhere near it? Or we could-"

"Silver, we can go anywhere your hear desires. I would give you the world." Draco kissed her knuckle and Silver felt fluttering in her stomach. She knew Draco would always affect her this way.

"How about a tour of the bedroom first, Lord Malfoy?"

"I would be my pleasure to escort you, Lady Malfoy."

Silver giggled as Draco swept her up in his arms and made his way up to the second floor.

The room Draco took her into was like the rest of the home. Open and bright with high vaulted ceilings. The bed however, had dark green and purple sheets and dozens of pillows. Draco and Silver impatiently removed most of them before they started to undress each other. Between kisses and caresses, they managed to make their way under the sheets and Draco proceeded to make love to his wife.

****************************************************************

_Five months later………….._

Silver was sitting in the library of her home with her mother and mother-in-law. She loved the home Draco had found for them after they had gotten back from Italy. It was modest compared to their family homes but still very elegant. Draco was still Draco after all.

Silver thought about the last few months. So much had happened.

Harry and Luna were very happy and Harry had recently asked Silver for advice on rings. While he wasn't ready, yet he knew Luna was the one.

Blaise and Cassie were, to Avani's delight, engaged and the wedding was set for three months. Cassie wanted everyone to enjoy the rest of Silver's pregnancy and then the twins' birth without distractions. Avani and Silver thought that was very thoughtful of her. Blaise however was harder to convince that waiting was a good idea.

She could not think about the past few months without thinking of the Weasleys.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had disappeared about 3 months ago. When Silver had heard this, she confronted the men in her family but they all swore to have nothing to do with it. Draco did admit to making things difficult for them at the Ministry but nothing else. It wasn't until she talked to Harry and he told her about the investigation that she felt better.

The Burrow had been searched and nothing out of the ordinary had been found expect that Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in the middle of cooking a meal and Mr. Weasley had a television on the kitchen table. That is until the shed in the back had been searched. It seems that Mr. Weasley had been experimenting with different charms to make muggle contraptions work in the wizarding world. The muggle television found in the kitchen was now explained. The aurors theorized that Molly and Arthur were both using spells at the same time and, somehow, they interfered with each other.

Harry said that ministry workers believed that the television had become some sort of portkey and that the Weasleys were….well, in the television.

Silver found that hard to believe but in the wizarding world, anything could happen.

The thing that worried her more then the whereabouts of the Weasleys was the fact that Pansy and Ron's baby was due soon and the poor thing had no home. Bill and his wife had just welcomed twins and felt they just couldn't take on more responsibility. Charlie and the twins were confirmed bachelors and were in no way prepared to handle a baby.

Silver sighed; hopefully it would work itself out. The baby was truly innocent and deserved better.

"Silver, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, _Mama_, my back pain is better now."

"Um, Sweetheart are you sure? Because it looks like your water has broken."

Silver, startled, looked down and gasped.

"It's too soon! I am not due for another month!"

Avani went to reassure her daughter.

"With twins, this is perfectly natural. You and your brother were about five weeks early. It will be fine, sweetheart. Let's get you upstairs."

Narcissa rushed over to her side and called for the house elf.

"Bludger! Where are you?"

"Yes, Mistress, Bludger here."

"Bludger, you need to find Master Draco. Tell him to come right away."

The tiny elf saw the reason for the excitement.

"Bludger, hurry! Master outside!"

Before Narcissa could ask, the elf disappeared.

"Draco is not at the office?"

Avani answered while helping Silver up and toward the stairs. "No, he was been working from home mostly. Didn't want to take the chance of missing the birth."

"_Mama_?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"I think I changed my mind. I think the hospital is a great place for the twins to be born."

Silver and Draco had agreed that Silver should give birth in their bedroom. The press would never let them be if they went to St. Mungos. The birth of the Zabini-Malfoy heirs was just too big of a story.

Besides, childbirth at home was the norm for a pureblood.

"Whatever you want, Silver."

Draco came barreling into the foyer just as they were guiding Silver up the steps.

"Luv? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am starting to feel it. Maybe, we should go to St. Mungo's, I don't think I can do it here."

"If that's what you want. I will be with you either place."

Silver nodded her head as a really big contraction hit her and she doubled over a bit.

"We need to hurry. This seems to be going very quickly."

Draco nodded as he lifted Silver into his arms and headed back to the library to the fireplace. As he stepped in his mother gave him some floo powder. "We will be there as soon as we let everyone know. Draco, please take care of my daughter."

Draco could see the fear in his mother-in-law's eyes.

"I will, _Zia_. I promise."

With that, Draco dropped the powder and called out, "St. Mungo's maternity ward."

****************************************************************

The small insignificant wizard was using the little magic he did have to clean the floor in the lobby of the hospital. If it weren't for the fact that his sister was a healer here, he would not have even been able to get this job. That's when his meal ticket walked in caring his wife. The Malfoys. Thought they were better then everyone. Well, soon they would know disappointment. He slunk away and rushed to his sister's office. Good she was not there. He went in and closed the door. He wished he could lock it but that he could never do that charm strong enough.

He crawled to the fireplace and stuck his head in.

"Lord Parkinson!"

Luckily, Lord Parkinson was sitting in his study. This floo call needed to be fast.

"What do you want, Harrison?"

"There here, Mi' Lord. The Malfoys."

Parkinson got up and rushed to the fireplace.

"You are positive?"

"Yes, Sir, saw them myself."

Harrison was startled when Parkinson pushed his way in and they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Now they will pay. Malfoy cost me my daughter now I will take his."

****************************************************************

Draco couldn't believe it. Three hours ago, when he entered this room these two little people were in his wife's womb. Now, he held his daughter and son in his arms.

Silver was resting in the small bed but was watching Draco with their children.

Everything happened so quickly. One minute she was in pain and the next they were telling her to push. It was when she heard her son crying that she broke down. The sound of her daughter sent her into sobs. She was a mother!

She smiled when she saw Draco kiss each child on the forehead. He would be a wonderful father. He had been so attentive and sweet while they waited for their children.

"I don't have the words to thank you, Silver. You and the twins are everything to me."

"You are our world, Draco."

The new family cuddled on Silver's bed until a healer came in.

"Is everything alright?"

Draco looked up and gave the healer a look that sent him back a few steps.

"Draco" Silver had seen the glare Draco sent the poor man and went to intercede.

"Everything is perfect, Healer Wilkinson. When can I go home?"

"That's why I am here actually. I need to run a few tests and Healer Brody will run a few on the children. If nothing comes up you can leave before dinner time."

Healer Brody came in behind Wilkinson and went to take the baby Draco was holding.

She honestly thought she heard him growl. She jumped back and looked at the other healer for guidance.

"Draco, the sooner the twins get checked the sooner we can take them home. Why don't you go and tell everyone that I will see them as soon as I get checked myself?"

Draco didn't like it one bit but knew better then to make Silver angry. Besides, she was right. He wanted his family home.

****************************************************************

It only took a few moments for the healer to run his tests. She was feeling great and they had givin her a restorative potion and now she had no pain.

She was sitting on the bed and had already changed into the going home robes her mother had brought.

Silver was waiting for Draco and her family to come in when an overwhelming feeling came over her. A feeling of needing to get to her children NOW. She tried to shake it off but couldn't. Getting up and rushing over to the door she jerked it opened and ran in the direction she saw the healer take the twins.

Silver came to a closed off area that proclaimed 'QUIET'. Moving the curtain aside, she gasped at what she saw.

"Get away from them. I swear, Parkinson if you so much as twitch in their direction I will kill you."

Parkinson stood above the cot that both children were lying in. Silver saw Healer Brody on the floor unconscious.

"You and your husband brought this on yourselves. You can't hurt my daughter and get away with it."

He moved and Silver took a step closer. He lifted his wand and aimed it at her. Better her then her babies.

"They are innocent; they have done you no harm. Just leave them alone."

"Ah, but you see the best way to hurt the Malfoys is through these brats."

Silver closed her eyes and concentrated as she had never concentrated before. She felt the wandless magic at her fingertips.

"_Stupefy"_

She moved quickly to move her babies' cot out of the way. She was so angry with the wizard on the floor that she kicked him in the stomach as she moved past him.

Silver didn't want the twins in the same room as him so she stepped out and then shouted for help for the healer.

****************************************************************

Draco walked into Silver's room with the family right behind him.

"That's odd. Where is she?"

"Is something wrong? Draco, where is Silver?"

"I am not sure, _Zio _Celso but I will find out."

As he stepped out, he heard it. Silver screaming for help. He ran in the direction the sound came from. Blaise was to his left and his father and _Zio _ slightly to his right. His mother and his _Zia_ behind them.

Draco came to a stop when he saw Silver sitting on the floor with the babies in her arms.

"Silver! What are you doing?"

Silver lifted her face and Draco could see that she was angry. She motioned with her head to the curtain on her right.

Draco and the other men slowly went into the room. They saw two healers working on someone on the floor. Draco could see that it was the healer that took his kids. Draco was watching them when Blaise swatted his arm. Draco shot him a look of irritation then saw what Blaise did. Parkinson.

"That bastard."

However, it was not he who spoke but his father.

The healer noticed that there were others in the room.

"The aurors have been notified."

"What did he try to do?" Blaise asked as he tried to hold Draco back.

"It looks like he was….going to kill the babies."

Draco roared and it took the three men to hold on to him.

"LET ME GO! HE IS DEAD!"

****************************************************************

Silver heard Draco and sighed. She knew he would be lived. And he had every right. That scum tried to…kill helpless children. Their helpless children. It was not to be tolerated. Nobody would ever hurt them. She would make sure of it and so would Draco.

****************************************************************

Silver was grateful that it was Harry and Neville who showed up. Harry kneeled down next to her. Narcissa and Avani were standing protectively over her. "Silver? Are you ok? The babies?" Silver had them clutched to her. She nodded.

When she heard the curtain, being moved she stood up slowly. Draco had to be dragged out by Lucius and Celso. Blaise went to his sister and looked at Harry.

"You had better get him out of here before Draco gets away."

Harry and Neville went in and Silver handed her mother one baby and her mother-in-law- the other.

They had taken Draco to her room to try to calm him down. Both Lucius and Celso understood Draco's need to kill Parkinson but this could not end with Draco in Azkaban. His wife and children needed him too much.

Either Harry or Neville had revived Lord Parkinson and he walked out under his own power.

When Silver saw him, she calmly went over to him and before any one could stop her, she drew back her fist and punched him in the face.

"If my husband or I ever see you walking the streets we _will_ kill you."

"Silver! Where is my wife?"

Silver could hear her husband yelling for her. She took a baby in each arm and went to reassure Draco.

She had her back turned, was walking away, and didn't see him grab Neville's wand and aim at her.

Narcissa screamed as Parkinson shouted, "_Avada_-"

"_Avada Kedavra_"

Silver turned shocked at the sight of her mother with her wand out and Parkinson lying dead on the floor.

****************************************************************

When Silver came in with their kids Draco relaxed immediately.

"Are they alright? Where is Parkinson?"

Draco saw that she was crying. Panic gripped him.

"_Papa_, you must help _Mama_! She saved my life! Please, don't let hem take her!"

"_Figlia_, what are you saying? Where is your mother?"

Silver tried to calm down so she could explain.

"Parkinson shot the killing curse at me-"

Draco was almost out the door before she stopped him.

"_Mama_ she stopped him. She…she killed him. Harry knows she did it to save me but he says he needs to take in in! He would not listen to me!"

Blaise, Celso, and Lucius rushed to reach them before they left. Silver was about to follow when Draco stopped her.

"Draco! I need to be with my mother! Please, I need to.."

"I know but sweetheart you need to calm down you're upsetting the babies."

It was then that Silver noticed that they were crying.

"Oh, poor babies, mummy was upset you. I am so sorry."

Silver cuddled the wailing children as Narcissa joined them.

"Aunt Cissa? My mother?"

"Draco, you father would like you to join them. I will stay here with Silver."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Shhh, don't cry everything will be fine I promise."

Narcissa rocked her goddaughter and grandbabies as she thought of her friend.

****************************************************************

"Your not taking my wife anywhere, Potter."

"Please, Mr. Zabini, I am well aware that Mrs. Zabini saved Silver's life."

"Then what the fuck is the problem, Potter?""Listen, Blaise, a man has lost his life and certain procedures must be followed. Mrs. Zabini needs to come to auror headquarters so that Shackelbolt can interview her. That's all. We have no intention of pressing charges."

"Damn right your not. My mother-in-law saved my wife's life."

Everyone turned to look at Draco who had joined them.

"Malfoy, I could never hold that against her. She did what she had to. I will make sure Shackelbolt understands that."

"We will go with you just to make sure that gets understood."

"Draco, take your mother, wife, and children home. We will handle this and join you soon."

"Yes, Father. I think that would be for the best. Silver is quite upset."

****************************************************************

Draco convinced Silver that going home was for the best. He had to promise that if didn't hear anything soon he would go and check on things.

They were in Draco and Silver's bedroom because Draco had insisted that she needed to rest. She was holding their son while Draco held their daughter.

The room was silent as everyone worried about Avani. Silver felt tears com to eyes when she heard the door open and her mother walked in.

"_Mama_!"

Avani went to the bed and took her daughter in her arms.

"I am so thankful you are alright."

"Me? I am fine thanks to you." Silver asked her father when he came in the room, "What happened? Is everything settled?"

"Si, it was as Potter said. Everyone understands. Avani did what she did to protect you. He went to collect Luna and Cassandra. Everything happened so fast we neglected to inform them that you had given birth."

Avani cooed at her granddaughter.

"I just realized I don't know my grandchildren's names."

Draco and Silver smiled at them and he moved to sit with her on the bed.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet our son. Blake Draco Malfoy."

Silver smiled and placed a kiss on Blake's cheek.

Draco then introduced their daughter, "And this beauty is Carina Silver Malfoy."

Every gathered around the bed and started demanding to hold the babies.

As Silver looked at her family she felt overwhelmed with love. She had everything she every wanted. Loving parents, a sibling, children and a husband that loved her just as much as she loved him. Yes, Silver Zabini-Malfoy's life was perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. All characters the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun I am making no money for of this story.**

**I am going to miss this story. I want my next story to be just as fun so I don't know when I will post again if any one has any ideas or requests…..**

**This chapter is to tie up some loose ends and so I can put a 'the end' at the end lol. **

Epilogue

_6 weeks later………_

Silver had the sudden urge to be with her babies. She loved being a mother and always wanted them close to her. She hoped her guests didn't notice her distraction.

Blaise and Cassie had come to visit and they were sitting in the garden.

"Silver?" Cassie was laughing at the far off look in her friend's face. "Somewhere else you rather be? Like oh, say the nursery?"

"I am sorry. I just miss them when I am not with them."

"That's understandable. How are they doing?" Cassie asked Silver, trying to keep her good news in a while longer.

Silver's face glowed and she smiled a big beautiful smile as she talked about her twins.

"They are wonderful. So small and precious. Carina is always content but Blake needs reassurance and coddling."

"Ah, so my niece takes after her mum but my nephew takes after his spoiled dad." Blaise grinned at his sister.

"Be nice, Blaise. Draco was been marvelous. He helps so much. I feared that he would expect the elves to do all the day to day stuff but he surprised me."

Silver nibbled on a biscuit as she thought of her husband and his gentle way with the twins.

"He's at the office in the mornings but comes home in the early afternoon to be with me and the twins."

"_Papa _ mentioned that. Said that Lucius approves greatly of Draco's choices and priories."

"He is a wonderful father. I am very lucky."

"Speaking of being lucky.."

"Subtle, Blaise."

"What? I just think that my sister would be upset if she found out our news the same time as the rest of the wizarding world did."

"Your news? Oh, Merlin! You're engaged!"

Cassie was beaming as Silver hugged her. "Yes. Blaise asked my father for my hand yesterday. Quite impressed him too. My father called Blaise a 'true gentlemen'."

"So managed to fool him, big brother?"

"Haha, Silver. I happen to be very charming. Ask anyone."

As Silver and Cassie starting talking about the engagement party Blaise went to look for his brother-in-law knowing exactly where to find him.

The nursery door was slightly ajar and Blaise peeked in before opening it all the way.

Draco was sitting in the rocking chair with a tiny bundle in each arm. Who would have imagined that the cocky, arrogant Draco Malfoy could be brought to his knees by love? He was grateful Draco found it. He had thought they were both doomed to lonely loveless marriages. Thank Merlin for Silver and Cassandra. The Slytherin Princes found their princesses and they couldn't be happier.

****************************************************************

Silver and Cassie din't even notice Blaise leave. They were giggling live they were 15 again when Luna and Harry were announced by the elf.

"Luna! Harry! I am so glad you came by. Cassie and Blaise have wonderful news."

The witches could tell that Harry and Luna were nervous.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Luna was quick to reassure her friends.

"No, nothing. We do have something to share, but first what is your wonderful news?"

Harry sat by Luna on the lounge and took her hand. Luna smiled dreamily at him.

Cassie almost felt like she was interrupting a private moment. "Um, well, Blaise asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Luna and Harry both congratulated her.

"And where is the lucky wizard?"

Cassie smiled at Harry. They had gotten to know each other and found that they liked each other a lot. "Up with Draco."

"That's probably for the best. Luna and I really don't know how people are going to take this and we wanted you both to be the first to know."

"Take what Harry? Please you're starting to worry us."

"I am sorry, Silver. I …_we _ don't mean to."

Harry looked at Luna for permission before he started again. "It's actually two things. The first is, well…Luna and I eloped this morning."

You could have heard a pin drop. Then it came. The wrath of cheated girl friends. Cheated out of being there to watch their friend, _no_ _friends_, get married.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you! You got married without us? How..? Why..?"

Luna went to rescue her husband.

"Silver, please don't be angry. We had a very good reason. We plan on a wedding soon and we want all of our friends there but we needed to get married. Today."

"Why? I mean why today?" Silver was trying to understand her friends reasoning.

Luna took a deep breath and hoped they would understand.

"A few days ago I was volunteering at St. Mungo's. A baby was brought in. I … I don't know how to explain it. I fell in love. He had the prettiest eyes and he was just so handsome. I could almost feel his need to be held and loved. I asked where his mother was."

Luna wiped a tear of her cheek before she went on. "At first, all they would tell me was that he had been put up for adoption but they wanted to have him checked out first. Because of where he had been born. I knew that I was meant to help this child so I asked Lavender to help me find out more. She was able to tell me who his parents were."

Silver suddenly knew. "Ron and Pansy."

Luna nodded and Harry wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders.

"I know that they are horrible people, I know but, Silver this baby is not to blame. I look at him and all I see is innocence and goodness."

"Of course he is, Luna. We could never blame a baby for his parent's crimes. But, I don't understand what that was to do with you getting married."

Cassie had an idea but wanted Luna to confirm it.

"Luna? It's all about the baby isn't?"

"Yes. I talked to Harry and he even went to see him."

Harry took over the explanation.

"Silver, you know how I grew up. Hell, how we both grew up. Felling unloved and unwanted simply because of who are parents were. I don't want that for this baby. I want to be the one to give him the chance to have a normal life. A good life. I think.. I _know _Luna and I can give him that."

Silver and Cassie both had tears in their eyes as Harry spoke.

"Harry, I think you and Luna are doing a wonderful thing. Your going to be wonderful, amazing parents but why did you have to get married today to do that?"

"Well, with Pansy giving up her rights, Ron totally unfit to make a decision and the Weasleys missing the Ministry didn't have much of a choice but to put the boy in an orphanage. Luna and I talked to them and they agreed that if we could provide a stable home, meaning we get married, they would let us adopt. The only thing was that they were planning to move him to the orphanage until then. Neither Luna nor I wanted that, so… "

"You married before they could. Have you thought about what this means though? Pansy will be released no matter how much Draco tries to fight it. She may cause problems." Silver was worried about Pansy coming back into their lives in any capacity.

Luna shook her head and took hold of Silver's hand. She knew her friend's thoughts.

"No, she will never try to claim him. She told the healer who attended her during labor, to not put her as the mother on the birth certificate. She wanted nothing to do with him."

"Well then. This calls for a celebration. To the newest Potter."

Harry hugged Silver and shook his head. "Actually there are two new Potters."

"Oh of course. Mrs. Potter, care to accompany to the nursery? We can tell Draco and Blaise the good news and you can tell the twins all about their new playmate."

"Silver, do you really think Draco is going to be alright with this? After all the horrible things Ron and Pansy has done. Will he accept this baby any where near his children?"

Silver tried to find the words to explain to Luna. "Draco loves me and our children. He is a very protective father and husband. He may seem…difficult" Silver shot Harry a glare when he snorted, "but he is a good man."

Harry, his wife, Cassie, and Silver made their way to join Draco and Blaise in the nursery.

Silver knew that her husband was going to be fit to be tied but he would come to understand and accept. He would do any thing for her.

****************************************************************

Silver was right. Draco was not happy at all. The thought that any part of Parkinson and Weasley near his family made him see red. However, Silver's calming manner and his own good sense made him realize that this baby was not Ron or Pansy.

As the years went by the Malfoys, Zabinis, and Potters watched as their children toddled after each other. Draco could look at Zack Potter and see Harry and Luna Potter's oldest boy. As the families increased in size, they became even closer and Silver and Draco would not have it any other way.

The End.


End file.
